Romeo and Juliet SasuSaku style
by Unique girl - YAYZ
Summary: Romeo and Juliet becomes Sasuke and Sakura. I don't own Romeo and Juliet OR Naruto. Pairings are SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno and maybe others. OOC will happen! Flames welcome! Rated T for language and sexual hints.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. WAAAAHH! If I did SasuSaku would be happening right this minute in the English and the Dubbed versions.

To all my readers out there who enjoyed my first fic, THANK YOU! I really appreciated all those comments and I have decided to write another story (don't groan!). I am studying Romeo and Juliet in English and I hate the sad ending. This idea came to me and I thought 'Hey, I could write a Naruto fic to the style of Romeo and Juliet and make it happy!' So I did, and here's the result. There will be a few differences between my fic and Romeo and Juliet. 1) Happy ending guaranteed. 2) Other pairings WILL occur besides Romeo and Juliet. 3) Sasuke is Romeo, Sakura is Juliet.

**Character list**

Capulet family:

Juliet: Sakura 

Lady Capulet: Tsunade (I know she isn't Sakura's mother but for now she is.)

Nurse: Kurenai

Juliet's friend: Ino (Juliet/Sakura has to have a friend somewhere!)

Rosaline: Hinata (I know Rosaline doesn't appear in the story but in MY version she does.)

Tybalt: Tenten (Yes Tybalt is meant to be male, but Tenten's feisty so she'll do.)

Montague family:

Romeo: Sasuke

Lord Montague: Jiraya (See Tsunade's bracket thing)

Mercutio: Naruto

Benvolio: Shikamaru

Romeo's friend: Neji (soz but I had to put him in somewhere! Can't have a Naruto fic without ALL the best peeps – no offence to peeps who like other characters)

Others:

Friar: Kakashi

Prince: Asuma

Count Paris: Rock Lee

Note- these are NOT necessarily the actual families used by Shakespeare, but hey, poetic licence!

I would like to point out that this story takes place in two rival schools. Tsunade is the headmistress of the girls' school (Capulet High), and Jiraya is the Headmaster of the boys' school (Montague Finishing School). The schools are two NINJA schools and I will be keeping fight scenes short, as I am very bad at them, sorry for those people who are looking forward to fight scenes. **_The rivals here will be the SCHOOLS, that's why the Capulets are girls and the Montagues are boys, just wanted to clear that up._** Also, don't expect deaths right now, because I am not planning any, as I said this is a HAPPY version of Romeo and Juliet. I will try and update often. Now the main story, however bad it may be.

**Romeo and Juliet - SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 1**

"Another school day, **-**sigh**-**, how troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, for once I agree with you Lazy Ass." Said Naruto nodding. The bell for the start of school wasn't due for another 3 hours, and what Naruto and Shikamaru were doing up so early no one knew, but they were up nonetheless. Aimlessly wandering the streets, the two soon found themselves in Konoha market. Shikamaru nudged Naruto.

"Look out Capulet High girls at 2 o'clock." He said.

As the two girls came past Shikamaru stuck his middle finger up at them.

"Did you just stick your finger up at us?!" Shrieked the girl with two buns on her head.

"No Tenten. He did stick his finger up, but not at you." Naruto teased.

"Don't fuck with us Naruto!" Said the blonde.

"Who'd want to fuck with you Ino?" Shikamaru replied coolly. "You're so ugly no one in their right mind would. So is that why you get drunk guys to do it you whore?"

Ino turned bright red. "Who are you calling a whore!" She shouted.

"You, but then you're blonde so I guess you're a dumb whore." Came the reply.

"You are so dead!" Ino screamed. Then she attacked.

Ino ran towards Shikamaru and punched him. Shikamaru jumped back, and counterattacked. Ino blocked him with a punch to the stomach and leapt in the air throwing kunai at him. Shikamaru stopped them with his own kunai and ran in to attack. Ino charged as well and Naruto could just be heard shouting at Tenten.

"Tenten, help me stop them, for goodness' sake, someone innocent might get hurt!"

"No way." Said Tenten. "You two started it so you can deal with it."

"You idiot Tenten!" Naruto yelled, practically pulling out his hair.

"Don't call me an idiot you stupid blonde-haired baboon!" Tenten replied viciously. Then she lost it and attacked viciously. Naruto fought back and as more people from both schools joined the market place was turned into an all out brawl. Suddenly Asuma appeared and the fighting ceased.

"Stop this immediately!" Said the powerful law-enforcer. "Where are Tsunade and Jiraiya?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya were summoned and they faced Asuma.

"This is unacceptable!" Shouted Asuma. "Three brawls in 3 weeks! 5 people are injured and 1 is already dead! If there is one more brawl between your schools someone will have to pay the forfeit and be executed. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Yes Asuma-sama." The two head teachers replied.

"For your students' sake I hope so." Asuma snapped. He then turned and left shouting a final warning.

"Remember, next time a life forfeit will be paid!"

So what do you guys think? Let me know. I hope to add more to this and finish the story so please, give me your opinions. No flames because I will just delete them. They will not stop me from writing my stories as it annoys me when writers do that, but I will block the people who flame me and I will personally answer those flames with a few thoughts and comments of my own. You have been warned. Other than that I would love your reviews, criticism IS accepted (not flames), and I will take all your suggestions into account and I will reply! The longer the reviews the better. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Thank you for all your reviews, especially to SunriseHorizon who was the first person to give me a review on both of me fanfics now, so thank you very much! Ok, for those who are worried don't worry, the story IS SasuSaku and they WON'T die, and neither will Mercutio (played by Naruto) so do not worry!

Now on with the story (which is hopefully longer than the last chapter).

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 2**

Boys POV

"Where is Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked. "Where was he when this fight broke out. Please tell me my son was not hurt!"

"Sasuke was nowhere near the fight. In fact I haven't seen him since this morning. He just shuts himself off, but I don't know why." Shikamaru replied.

"Well if you see him, please, find out what troubles him." Jiraiya said. "I must get back to the school."

"Hai." Came the bored reply.

Just as Jiraiya walked off, a very familiar figure came into view. Shikamaru sighed. How troublesome this was, but Sasuke was his (very distant) relative, so he decided he was forced to help him. Not that Shikamaru _minded_ helping, it was just that it took so much effort and energy to try and think up a convincing argument to get Sasuke to talk. Still the fact that he (Shikamaru) had an I.Q of 200 helped, but Sasuke wasn't the type of person to bear his feelings easily, still, he hadn't been acting normal lately so perhaps it would be easier today.

"Sasuke, where have you been? Naruto got into another fight."

"Hn."

"Hey, you ok? I know we're not all that close but even I can see that you've been pretty anti-social lately. More so than usual that is."

"Yeah well."

"Hey come on, we're family right, we go to the same school, we're friends. Talk to me, what's up with you?" Shikamaru insisted.

Getting the Uchiha to talk was a challenge but it was also a bit of a thinking game, and Shikamaru was good at thinking games.

"Hinata."

"What about her?"

"She just announced to the whole town that she is single and will stay that way."

"So?"

"So? So I am now upset. The one I love is staying single, she refuses every suitor that comes to call. Why should I be any different? Besides she goes to Capulet High, you know how our schools are always at each others throats."

This was a long speech for Sasuke, and Shikamaru wondered whether the boy would lose his voice after speaking so much. Still he had gotten Sasuke to talk and that was what mattered. Now he had to cheer the boy up. The question was how.

"Hey Sasuke, c'mon, let's go and find Naruto, maybe he can cheer you up. I'm sure HE'LL find a bright side in all of this."

With that Shikamaru dragged Sasuke off to find their best friend Naruto. If anyone could comfort Sasuke it would be him.

Girls POV

"Well, Jiraiya can do nothing. We are both in the same boat, if only our ninja were better, or at least able to control their temper. Still Jiraiya and I are mature adults, and so I'm sure this will be fine" Said a woman with blonde hair in pigtails.

"Certainly! You are both youthful and in the prime of your youth, but now, what do you say to my proposal Tsunade-sama? I have been deemed worthy and full of youth, have I not?" Exclaimed a young boy with bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut.

"Yes you have Lee, but my daughter isn't really ready for marriage. She's still young and I want her to marry but I want her to love the man she marries." Tsunade replied. "You are not of our rival school, and you are noble and filled with…"

"YOUTH!"

"Yes, er, youth, but Sakura is young!"

"People younger than Sakura are happily married, why some are mothers! Not that I would force her into _that_ so early." Lee added quickly, sensing Tsunade's death aura.

"Yes, true." Said Tsunade slowly. "But if you do go for her, take it slow. Let her love you, I do not want her forced into anything. She is my only child, as you well know."

"Of course Tsunade-sama, when shall I see her?"

"Hmm." Tsunade considered this for a moment. "I know! I'll have a party! Capulet High students and some other ninja schools (except Montague Finishing) and not only will it lift the bad aura from today, but you can meet Sakura. Be gentle with her though, or you shall seriously regret it!"

"I would never harm one as delicate and youthful as Sakura-chan, oh bright and youthful Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Keep it that way." Tsunade turned to a messenger she saw passing by. "Messenger boy!" She cried.

"Aa?" Said the young boy.

"Take this list and invite all the people on it to Capulet High tonight at 7pm." And with that she and Lee left.

"But I can't read!" The poor boy cried out. He had never been to school as he couldn't afford it, and had always been told where to take his messages, never had he had to _read_ them!

Boys POV

As they walked, Shikamaru and Sasuke saw a messenger boy crying, obviously upset about something.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Shikamaru's mumbles of "How troublesome."

"I must go to everyone on this list and invite them to a party, but I can't read!" The lad cried harder, obviously distressed.

"Here." Said Sasuke sighing. He had nothing better to do so he took the note and began to read.

"Tenten and her family, Ino and her family, Lee and his family, Hinata and her family."

"Thank you sir, thank you!" The messenger boy smiled, delighted that he would be able to finish his 'mission'.

"Hold on a sec." Shikamaru called out as the boy turned to leave.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru shook his head, indicating for Sasuke to be quiet.

"Aa?" Said the boy.

"What party is this?" Shikamaru inquired.

"A party at Capulet High, held by the great Tsunade-sama at 7pm. If you don't go to Montague Finishing, then i'm sure you'll be welcomed."

"Hmm, troublesome but thank you anyway."

With that the boy turned and left. Shikamaru smiled and looked at the clouds. Sasuke wondered what Shikamaru was thinking.

"Well." Said Shikamaru smiling. "I guess we'd better join in on the fun. After all you heard that Hinata is going. I think you're a fool though, Hinata is too shy and quiet. She doesn't want to marry, so we'll go and I'll show you some _really_ beautiful girls. Then you might just snap out of this troublesome daydream."

"Alright." Sighed Sasuke. "But prepare to eat your words as none are prettier than Hinata and besides, if we get caught all the blame goes to you."

"Fair enough. Let's get this daydream out of your head you troublesome relative of mine." Shikamaru said laughing, and he dragged Sasuke off once again to find Naruto. Oh yes, they would get Naruto into this whole affair too. This was going to be fun.

Thank you! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No never. Not Naruto or Romeo and Juliet. End of, finished.

Ok, so here we go again. Um not much to say. I did great in my science exams and I've been celebrating, but I still posted this because you all sent me such wonderful reviews -huggles-. K so, on we go.

Sasuke and Shikamaru have just gone to get Naruto to crash a party at Capulet High.

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 3**

Girls POV

"Kurenai!" Tsunade called.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" A black-haired, red-eyed woman answered.

"Where is Sakura? Can you call her here for me?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Kurenai replied running out of the door.

"Sakura! Sakura!" She called.

"Aa?" A pink-haired kunoichi said as she came running.

"Sakura, your mother wants to speak with you."

The girl's green eyes looked directly into her nurse's eyes curiously. Then she smiled and those same green eyes glittered.

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei." She said merrily.

Sakura knocked on the door and walked into the room. She was very excited and nervous too. Her mother never called her as she was usually busy, so Kurenai raised her and trained her. _'It must be important'_ she decided.

"Ah, Sakura, you've come." Tsunade said, looking serious. Sakura gulped. _'Not a good sign'_ she thought. She watched nervously as Tsunade whispered something to Kurenai. The aforementioned began to beam.

"Sakura." Said Tsunade, also smiling.

"Hai?" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura, you are nearly 14 now, and as you know, most girls your age are married. This is why I have asked you here."

"M - marriage?"

"Yes. Don't look so worried Sakura. There is a man who is very young, rich and noble. Rock Lee. He seeks your hand in marriage. What do you think? We are having a party to night where you can meet him. Tell me, do you think you are willing to marry Lee?" Tsunade began to look worried.

"I'll definitely consider him a future husband, but I will not permit anything without your consent and approval." Sakura answered.

She was pleased that this was the only thing her mother had wanted, as her mother could be **very** scary at times. Suddenly there came a knock at the door.

"Tsunade-sama, the guests are arriving."

"Thank you, we'll be down soon." Tsunade turned to her daughter.

"Sakura, Lee will be here soon, please think about his offer. I expect to see you down at the party soon."

With that Tsunade left, leaving Sakura and Kurenai alone. Kurenai turned to her student/'adopted' daughter.

"Have fun Sakura."

Then she too left. Sakura ran to her room, and began to prepare for the festivities. She knew that is was a masked ball and she had plenty of masks. She couldn't wait to appear in the perfect outfit and she had to make it perfect. She prepared herself for many outfits on the floor.

Boys POV

Sasuke sighed again and tried one last time.

"GUYS!"

Everyone turned to look at him, curiosity all over their faces.

"What's our backup story? We can't just waltz in you know."

"What's the point of that?" Said Shikamaru. "Let Hinata see you for who you are, and let all those others think what they will. We will go, see Hinata and then leave, they can't start anything so don't worry."

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, but as soon as I see her, I'll leave."

"No you won't!" Cried Naruto in a jolly manner. "You've got to dance with at least one girl."

"What? Why? What's the point, I'm too unhappy to dance and I'll stand out."

"Well, let the sight of your love make you happy! Simple enough isn't it?"

"Naruto, I've decided I don't like you when you speak sense."

Naruto laughed. "Ah well, never mind teme."

"Anyway, love is cruel and heartless, it will make me more sad. It pricks me with kunai, stabs me in the heart."

"Well then Sasuke, fight back. If love stabs _you,_ stab it right back. Hey! Where's my mask? I can't complete my outfit without it!"

"Come on, let's just go. As soon as we're in we can find a dance partner, though it's troublesome, that's for sure." Shikamaru added.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not dancing, I'll watch." Sasuke said sulkily.

"Don't be silly. You're dancing and that's that! Anyway, Shikamaru's right let's go. We're wasting dancing time."

The group began walking, and soon Neji joined them.

"I got your letter Naruto, something about cheering up the king of gloom?"

"Yep, let's go!"

"I have a bad feeling about this. I had a dream like this once." Sasuke said suddenly.

"I had a dream too." Naruto nodded.

"What happened?"

"Well I was throwing kunai at a tree, when a butterfly came to me and transformed into the queen of the fairies. She said that dreamers and dreams lie. That love is worthless, pointless, for fools!" Naruto's voice was rising as he went on, and he began dancing about wildly.

"Love is for the foolish!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice rang clearly in the boy's head.

"Teme?" Naruto said, slightly confused.

"You were babbling again. Speaking nonsense." His voice was mocking but worry and concern were evident in Sasuke's eyes.

"Nonsense, like dreams and love." Naruto replied quietly.

"Well, nonsense or not at this rate we'll miss the whole troublesome party so let's go." Shikamaru pointed out. Neji nodded.

As they walked off Sasuke was thinking to himself.

'_I feel something bad. After this party, nothing will be the same, I just know it.'_ Sasuke looked up at the sky.

'_If there is a God, please let him guide me through whatever is going to happen.'_

Well, what do you think? Sasuke was pretty OOC in this one but I tried. This is the 'Queen Mab' Speech in the play, but I couldn't have put it in a modern way, I could barely understand it so I'm sorry. Like always, review, review, review and no flames, just constructed criticism. Oh and if you do flame at least _try_ to tell me how I can improve, or I will not take any notice at all. REVIEW! Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill… I don't own them.

I would like to point out that I don't write fanfics on the weekend so I'm sorry to everyone who wanted to read this earlier. But nonetheless, here it is! Also I forgot to mention that the ninja in this story are CHRISTIANS! This is for several reasons.

It fits in with the lines from Romeo and Juliet, which this fic is based on.

2) It makes explaining the lines much easier (when they talk about praying).

3) It is my religion and is easy for me to know what they would say, as Christians say similar things in similar situations.

Don't kill me!!!!

This chapter is dedicated to **XXDragonheart6XX **because of the great ideas given to me! So yeah, this chapter is dedicated to Dragon. THANK U SOOOOO MUCH!!!!

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style **

**Chapter 4**

Girls POV

All the teachers were running around like mad. They had so much to do and the guests were already arriving. Shouts could be heard all throughout the upper levels of the school.

"Wash those dishes!"

"Forget the dishes wash your hands!"

"Get rid of those terrible benches, bring out chairs, and the best plates, oh, and DO save me some of the marzipan from that cake will you?"

Back downstairs Tsunade was greeting her guests and showing them into the main hall, where a band was setting up and soft music was playing in the background.

"Good evening! So glad you could all come my DEAR friends. Please the band has just set up, feel free to dance, dance, dance!" Tsunade was greeting loudly.

She was happy to watch all the girls head onto the dance floor. It took her mind off the unpleasant events from earlier.

"Gosh it's hot! Turn the radiators down a bit!" She shouted fanning herself. Then…

"Oh my goodness! Shizune! I haven't seen you at a masked ball for how many years?

"Thirty by my count Tsunade-sama." Replied a girl with black hair quite short.

"Thirty? No! Surely not!" Tsunade answered laughing.

"Yes thirty, Tsunade-sama."

"Still using the sama, I see. No longer necessary, just Tsunade. You're not my apprentice anymore Shizune my old friend!"

"Of course, Tsunade." Shizune laughed as well.

As the two friends laughed, neither of them noticed a certain group of boys sneak in unseen…

Boys POV

Sasuke ran from the group the minute they entered the hall. He knew it would take them some time to find him, especially in this big crowd, even if he _was_ dressed like a knight. Sasuke turned to head for the door, when he saw a girl. He looked at her blue hair and pearly eyes. He _knew_ this girl.

'_Hinata'_ he thought.

As he headed towards her she moved. He followed her quickly and he found himself in the midst of a dance. He sighed. She had been _dancing_.

"I'm such an idiot." He muttered.

It was a really old ballroom style dance, and before Sasuke knew what was happening they were all changing partners as they twirled around the dance floor. Yes, it was a VERY old style of dance, but Sasuke knew that it was Tsunade's favourite.

'**_Smooth move Sasuke' _**his Inner self said.

Sasuke groaned. He had to get out of this dance, but how? Then they changed partners again and he found himself staring into two big green eyes. He blinked in surprise, but kept his face passive. He looked at the girl he was dancing with. The big green eyes he saw at first seemed to glitter and sparkle, as though there was fire and laughter in them. Then he noticed the hair. It was pink, shoulder-length and beautiful. It gleamed in the lights and gave off the smell of cherry blossoms. Next he noticed the skin. So white and creamy looking, he squashed the urge to run his fingers over it. He also squashed the urge to press his lips to her full, soft pink ones.

The dance ended sooner than Sasuke would have liked. Before he could utter a word the girl pulled away and went to speak with Hinata. Sasuke was surprised to find that Hinata did not seem anywhere near as want-able as before, and he was even more surprised to feel his heart aching as the pink haired girl headed further and further away. He followed her, heart racing. He followed her through the crowd, hoping for a chance to talk to her, he _had_ to at least know her name. Soon she stopped walking and started talking to a blonde haired girl. Sasuke took this time to admire the pink hair and white skin. How he _longed_ to touch it.

'_She is brighter than any light I have ever seen.'_ He thought.

'_That angel outfit she's wearing seems very fitting for one as pure as her. She's like a star against the black sky, a rich jewel against black velvet. She's too precious to be touched, and she's too special for us mere mortals. If I compare her to these other girls, I may as well compare a dove to crows! I'll watch her for a bit and when the time is right I'll make my move. Oh, I thought I had loved before now, but never have I seen someone more beautiful than her! I am seriously starting to doubt all my claims of love right now!'_ Sasuke was certainly not acting like himself, but he didn't care. She inspired him, brought out the best in him, and he had never even heard her speak. He was loving life right now.

Girls POV

As she walked around greeting guests, Tenten noticed some strange boys. One was walking around laughing his head off in a fox suit, another was standing by the punch bowl wearing a cloud outfit and watching Ino talking to Sakura. Another was stood quietly observing in a white robe with a sash that said 'destiny' on it. 

'_He's cute, yet I feel like I've seen him somewhere before.'_ She thought, but she shook off the thought as she saw a final boy dressed as a knight hiding behind a pillar, his visor over his face. He seemed to be watching Sakura. Tenten was curious and as she pushed her way over to him he pulled his visor up.

'_SASUKE!'_ Tenten was shocked. So the other boys must have been pals of his. But what were they doing at the party. No Montague Finishing pupils were allowed to this party. She prepared to face them, but thought better of it.

'_Tsunade-sama can deal with it.'_ She thought smirking.

Tenten ran off to Tsunade quickly.

"Why hello Tenten!" Tsunade called cheerfully.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Tenten cried.

"What is it Tenten, you seem in an awfully big hurry."

"Tsunade-sama I saw a boy and possibly his friends!"

"Um, yes Tenten, well boys _were_ invited to this party."

Tenten stamped her foot impatiently.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, but not _Montague Finishing School boys!_"

"Ah I see. Which boys? Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru no doubt."

Tenten clapped a hand to her forehead. Of _course_. The boys she'd seen, the one she had thought of as cute (she grimaced), she knew them all.

"Shall I remove them Tsunade-sama?" She cracked her knuckles.

"No Tenten."

Tenten blinked in surprise.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"They are causing no trouble, and I hear that Sasuke is a decent lad, who stays out of trouble. For the good of the town we won't throw them out, there may be a fuss if we do."

"I won't allow it!" Tenten said, starting to lose her temper.

"They have no right to…"

"They have EVERY right to!" Tsunade said, also beginning to get angry.

"Now leave them be!"

"H-Hai Tsunade-sama." Tenten said nervously. She backed off. Tsunade was not a person to mess with.

Boys POV

Sasuke caught up to the girl. He hid behind a curtain and gently caught her attention with a simple touch of the hand. She gasped slightly and he pulled her behind the curtain, so as not to arouse attention.

"Shh." He said, pressing his finger to her lips. Then he nervously started. He wasn't one for poetry but he heard that women loved it.

"Please, bless me, with a simple touch of your gentle hand, which is like a shrine, sacred and holy. My lips are ready to smooth over their sins with a tender kiss."

"Good gentleman, you go too far." The girl replied.

"Although your manners are perfect, our hands are used in prayer, as though kissing, palm to palm."

"Don't angels like you and saints have lips?"

"Aa, lips that we use to pray."

"Well then, my angel, let lips share the privilege hands have. You are an angel, so grant my prayer, please."

"Angels do grant prayers, but they don't move, the prayers come to them, not the other way around."

"Then hold still angel, while my prayer comes to you."

Before the girl could react, Sasuke gently kissed her. It was better than he had expected and he felt his hands slip round her waist, while hers slipped round his neck. Her lips were soft, tender and full of love and passion. He wanted, no, NEEDED more, and he pulled her closer, loving every curve, every bump, every THING about this girl. After a while, they stopped for air.

"Have my lips sinned too?" The girl wondered aloud.

"Your lips? Sinned? If it is a sin, give it me again!" Sasuke said, but he never got the chance to kiss her, for she kissed him first. He licked her bottom lip, asking, begging for entrance, and she obliged. Their tongues tangled and she tasted so good. Sweet and innocent like her. When they pulled apart again, the girl spoke.

Girls POV

"You kiss like an expert." Sakura whispered, her lips still tingling and her tongue tickling after tasting his musky, mysterious – ness. Suddenly, Kurenai appeared.

"Miss, your mother wishes to speak with you."

"What? Oh, um, yes of course. Thank you Kurenai-sensei."

As Sakura ran off, Kurenai looked at the boy strangely. His visor was over his face and she guessed she had interrupted their chat. The boy cleared his throat and then said,

"Who is her mother?"

Kurenai was surprised, but guessed that they must not have introduced themselves.

"Tsunade-sama of course! The headmistress of the school, and a wonderful headmistress too! I raised and trained her daughter, Sakura, the girl you just spoke with. Whoever gets her is going to be the luckiest man alive."

With that Kurenai turned around. She had said too much but she always did when Sakura was the subject. Walking off she left the confused young boy to his thoughts.

Boys POV

'_Sakura? As in Sakura Haruno? I can't believe this! I thought she went to a school on friendly terms with Capulet High, but no! She goes to my rival school and is the sole person who will inherit my rival school, just as I will inherit my father's school.'_ Sasuke couldn't believe it. He had just found the girl of his dreams and she was his RIVAL?! Life was so unfair but he wasn't given the time to dwell on this information long because Shikamaru came running.

"Sasuke come on let's go. We've been here and we've spent too long. We'll be discovered if we stay much longer! Naruto's already drunk and he'll slip up any minute now!"

And with that poor Sasuke was dragged by Shikamaru to round up the others. Once all together they turned to leave.

Girls POV

"Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura said.

"Hai, Sakura?" Came the reply.

"Who is he? The one walking out of the door? Blue-ish black hair."

"I don't know Sakura."

"Will you ask him please?" Sakura looked at her sensei, hope obvious in her big green eyes. Kurenai ran off without a word, but returned looking flustered.

"Tenten says his name is Sasuke! He's Sasuke Uchiha of the Montague Finishing School, your very rival!" Kurenai ran off to speak with Tsunade leaving Sakura alone.

"Oh no! My true love is also my true rival! I saw him too early, and found out his identity too late. Life is so unfair that I must love someone I should hate so violently!"

Kurenai came back, satisfied that Tsunade had allowed Sasuke to stay and took Sakura to bed, while Sakura just allowed it all, while in a sort of daze. All the guests had left.

So what did you think? Yes a LOT of OOC ness but hey, this is Romeo and Juliet, you'll just have to deal! I can only work with what I've got and it was necessary to put the sonnet in, but I couldn't do a modern day sonnet so I changed it. Soz! FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE! I'll try and make the next chapter better I promise, and you can see what happened to Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata and Neji! So please don't give up on me yet! Ideas on how to help the story become more like the normal characters we know are more than welcome! So review and tell me what you think! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: NO!

Yeah well, I only got one or two reviews for my last chapter so I've decided, no more chapters after this unless I get at least 5 reviews, though 10+ would be nice. So yeah, you want more chapters, you review! End of. In this chapter I'm going to cheat because I'm going to add a little scene of my own!  Read and see but no balcony scene here! Next chapter for that so now you HAVE to review! HAHA! Here we find out vaguely what happened to Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Tenten, Ino and Hinata at the party. The boys are walking through the orchard to the exit and the girls are on the phone to each other (except Sakura), oh and just for the records Neji and Hinata are not related in this or it would affect the couples I have made, same goes for some others.

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 5**

Boys POV

"So what did you think Sasuke? See anyone there?" Teased Naruto.

'_Stupid idiot, you don't know how right you are.'_ Thought Sasuke.

"No one." He said.

"Aww shame." Naruto replied. "I have to admit you were right though. That Hinata, wow is she ever cute! I guess you proved me wrong about her. Her hair and her eyes are so, so, hey Neji, speaking of her eyes, are you two related or something?"

"Um, I'm not sure. My parents never mentioned her but I don't know of anyone else with our type of eyes."

"Hey if that's the case then you're related to that spoiled Sakura brat!" Naruto said laughing.

Sasuke's blood began to boil. _'Spoiled brat!?' _he thought. He had half a mind to batter Naruto, but that would mean admitting that Naruto was right about Hinata not being the prettiest, and he HATED admitting that Naruto was right, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Hmm." Said Neji thoughtfully. "There actually is another clan with that eye colour now that I think about it so maybe she belongs to that clan."

"Ah." Naruto replied. Then a dreamy look came onto his face. "That Hinata's amazing. She dances so gracefully and she spoke to me. Although…" His face grew serious. "Although I couldn't understand a word she said. She stuttered most of the time and when she didn't stutter she spoke too softly for me to hear. But when I did hear her, her voice, it was like – a blanket I guess. Yeah, a blanket, covering me and soothing me and warming me to the bone." Naruto finished off his speech with a sigh and a content look on his face.

"Watch out Naruto, that's a Capulet High girl you're talking about, a member of Sasuke's rival school to be, and his love interest to boot." Neji butted in.

"Hey you can't talk Neji!" Naruto shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at Neji.

Neji's face stayed impassive but his cheeks reddened. Luckily it was dark and the others didn't see.

"I don't know what you're talking about Naruto." He practically snapped at the blonde-haired boy.

"Oh yes you do!" Naruto grinned. "I SAW you looking at Tenten, and I saw that look in your eye! You fancy the pants off her!"

"Shut up Naruto." Neji was getting pissed now and his voice was dangerously low. Naruto was telling the truth, but Neji had a reputation to keep, and he was determined he _would_ keep it. Neji just _couldn't_ think about her feisty attitude, her playful manner, and her strangely attractive short fuse. It had amused him when she had blown her top at some random guy for jumping into the punch bowl when he was drunk. Yes, Neji had watched her all night, though he hadn't said a word to her.

"Whatever. Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto called.

The pineapple haired boy snapped out of his daydream.

"Yeah?"

"What about you? Did you meet anyone nice?" Naruto asked interestedly.

"Um, yeah I guess."

"You guess?" Sasuke unexpectedly joined in.

"Yeah. See I didn't talk to her, but I liked the look of her and I liked the way she was acting."

"Got a name for us?" Neji joined in too. He was glad the conversation shifted away from him and Tenten.

"Uh, well yeah. It's Ino."

"Hmm." Sasuke said. "I've heard that name, can you describe this Ino?"

"Well, uh…" Shikamaru stumbled. Of course he could describe her, but he might describe her a bit too vividly. "She has blue eyes."

'**_Blue as cornflowers!'_** His inner self butted in.

"And uh, blonde hair."

'**_Blonde like the sunlight streaming through our window!'_**

'_Shut up, you're troublesome.'_ Shikamaru told his inner.

"How long is her hair?" Sasuke asked.

"To her waist."

'**_Her sexy, curvy, totally hot…'_**

'_ENOUGH! I GET THE MESSAGE!'_

"Yeah I know her. She's Sakura's friend. Probably her best friend from what I've heard."

"Yeah I know. Me and Naruto fought her and Tenten earlier today. I was just acting like I hate her 'coz she goes to Capulet High, but if I'm totally honest I do kinda like her, sorta, man this is so troublesome."

"Hey, we aren't gonna judge are we? I like Hinata and so does Sasuke. Neji likes Tenten, so we're all in the same boat. They are girls after all and they are cute so we understand." Naruto was suprisingly mature about this and the others were nodding in agreement, even if it _was_ reluctantly.

Shikamaru would have jumped for joy at the fact his friends were being understanding, but it was too troublesome, so he gazed at the stars instead. They reminded him of the twinkle in Ino's eye when she had caught him watching her, for like Neji he had watched her all night. They had stared at each other for at least 10 minutes before Neji had come and warned him that Naruto was drunk as hell and was a threat. When Naruto was drunk, you never knew _what_ he would say, and he could blow their cover so Shikamaru had then run to warn Sasuke. He remembered looking back and seeing her smiling face looking directly at him. He liked that smile, no, in fact…

He _loved_ it.

Girls POV

"So anyway, like I said, Tsunade-sama made me leave them alone! They were there for the whole party!" Tenten was outraged, though she couldn't help but feel a little pleased as she had been able to glance at that Neji throughout the night, and he had seemed to be watching her. She felt tingles run up and down her spine. She had _liked_ his gaze. And he had seemed amused when she had a go at her cousin for getting drunk and jumping in the punch bowl.

Oh she had been livid! She was ready to make the punch bowl, quite literally a punch bowl, by punching her cousin in the face, but she had managed to keep herself calm enough to _just_ shout her head off at him. Her language had been quite colourful, but that had made Neji smile more. She quite liked that smile. She hadn't even known that Neji could smile. She thought the closest he came to a smile was by smirking, but no, he had smiled, and at her! Her spine tingled again.

"Yo Tenten you there?"

Ino's voice brought Tenten to her senses.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"Woah, thought you'd hung up then. Why'd you go silent?"

"Just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Nothing."

"Of Neji?"

Tenten went red and she was glad Ino couldn't see her down the phone.

"Of course not."

"Sure, whatever."

"Shut up. I was not thinking about that Neji dope! Just because you are fascinated by that Shikamaru guy, doesn't mean that everyone's obsessed with those Montague boys! Don't let yourself forget that Ino, MONTAGUE BOYS!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, but who mentioned anything about Shikamaru? I was talking about Neji."

"Yeah but you were the one going on about how this Shikamaru guy was looking at you the whole time you were at the party! And YOU were the one going on about that 'magic moment' where you were smiling and staring at each other!"

It was Ino's turn to go red now.

"Well, at least I _admit_ I like him! You deny it 'coz you don't think it's cool or whatever shit you come up with. Just accept it, you like Neji, same as I accept I like Shikamaru."

Ino was determined to pin Tenten down. She didn't like the way Tenten was talking about Shikamaru. She allowed her thoughts to wander to the lazy boy and she savoured everything she could remember about the party and him. She could remember quite vividly Sakura mentioning him…

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Ino, that guy's staring at you. He has been ever since he got here. I think he likes you." Sakura said.

"You think so?" Ino replied going red.

"Definitely."

"Wow. He's cute, I like the look of him."

"Go and say hi then."

"But I know him. He's called Shikamaru, we fought earlier."

"So, he obviously likes you."

"Well, alright then. I suppose if I admit it, I do kinda like him."

Ino headed towards the guy. She watched realisation spread over his face as the fact he'd been caught watching her obviously sunk in. She smiled at him and was about to say hi when another boy, one Tenten had been watching all night, came and said something to Shikamaru. She watched as Shikamaru walked away and looked back at her. She couldn't keep herself from smiling. Yes they had fought earlier, but something was so much more _right_ about being nice to each other. She smiled and went to talk to her other friends.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well anyway…" Tenten continued, interrupting Ino's thoughts. "I guess he's alright looking, and yeah he's cute but whatever, we still need to ring Hinata for the group chat, we promised we would and I want to talk to Sakura too."

"I rang Sakura earlier. Kurenai picked up. She said something about a Tsunade-Sakura discussion, highly important, no interruptions." Ino recalled.

"Oh well, we still need to ring Hinata whether or not."

"Yeah, but you're the one with the group chat option on your phone, so you do the ringing."

"Ok."

At Hinata's house the phone was ringing like mad. Hinata picked it up saying, "H-hello? Hinata s-speaking."

"Hinata it's me and Ino!"

"Tenten!" Hinata was immediately relaxed, and her stutter dropped.

"Don't forget me!"

"Sorry Ino. What kept you from ringing? You said you'd ring earlier than this!"

"Sorry Hinata we were just discussing Tenten's infatuation with Ne-"

"Shut up Ino!" Tenten interrupted.

Hinata laughed. She was already well aware of Tenten's interest in Neji, and also Ino's interest in Shikamaru despite their constant fights.

"So Hinata, you're so smart you've probably noticed my attraction to Shikamaru, and Tenten's reluctant attraction to Neji, but what about you? Did you meet anyone nice?"

"Um." _'What should I say?'_ Hinata panicked. "Yes I met someone, but I don't think he was too fond of me because I…"

"You didn't." Ino said exasperated

"I did. I started stuttering. He had to keep asking me to repeat myself, and I liked him so much but I think I've put him off." Hinata was close to tears.

"What was his name?" Tenten inquired curiously.

"Naruto."

"Oh I know him!" Tenten and Ino said together.

"Huh?"

"I had a fight with him earlier." Tenten explained.

"Yeah. When I was fighting Shikamaru" Ino agreed.

"Oh."

"But don't worry." Ino added hurriedly. "I mean I fought Shikamaru earlier, I just told you that, but now that I've seen him at the party, we sort of clicked. I'm happier being nice to him, so don't worry Hinata."

"I said I would stay single because I'm so shy…"

"Well this is more important! You like someone now!" Ino was in her element. She loved this type of thing.

"So what did you say to Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I just asked him his name, and he told me a bit about himself. Did you know that his parents died when he was born? He's lived alone all his life. Isn't that sad."

"Yeah, very sad but get on with the details!" Ino said impatiently.

"Well we talked for a bit, and then he went to the punch bowl, but he was looking at me and he poured himself a drink from the red wine instead of the punch bowl. He got drunk and started saying funny stuff like how he always wanted someone to care and love him." Hinata was surprised at herself for saying so much. She wanted more than anything to tell Naruto that _she_ would love and care for him, but she was just too shy.

"Well whatever, I've got to go to bed." Said Ino

"Me too." Tenten yawned.

"Same here." Hinata smiled. It was past her bedtime and if her father caught her up she'd be in trouble.

"Bye." They said unanimously and hung up.

Meanwhile at Sakura's house

"Sakura, your mother wants to speak with you. Your friends rang but I said you were with her." Kurenai told Sakura.

"Arigatou, Kurenai-sensei." Sakura replied, and ran to her mothers' room _again_. _'Twice in one day. A new record!'_ She thought to herself.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura called as she walked in the door.

"Ah, Sakura." Tsunade said smiling. "This is Rock Lee. The man I was telling you about."

Sakura looked at the man. _'Or boy would be a more fitting term'_ she decided.

"Hello Lee-kun." Sakura greeted with a curtsey.

"Hello, my youthful Sakura-chan! You are looking more youthful and ravishing than ever!" Lee replied merrily.

Sakura blinked. _'Does he always say 'youthful'?'_ she wondered.

"Uh, arigatou, Lee-kun." She said quickly remembering her manners. She did not like the look of this boy. He had black hair in a bowl haircut, and big bushy eyebrows. The sight repelled her slightly, especially after seeing Sasuke…

'_Oh my gosh!'_ She thought as her cheeks turned red. She couldn't think about him. He was so handsome with his pale skin, his raven spiky hair and his deep onyx eyes. She wanted to touch that skin, run her fingers through that hair and lose herself in those eyes. She shook her head. _'Get a grip Sakura. He's Montague, MONTAGUE!'_

'_**You like him. Get over yourself, and stop shouting. You're disturbing the peace!"**_ Her inner replied. Sakura ignored her.

"I see my sweet, youthful Sakura-chan, is overcome by my good looks. You are sleepy, yes? I'm sorry to have disturbed you my love. Sleep well." Lee said bowing.

Sakura's eyes flicked to Tsunade, who nodded.

"Arigatou, Lee-kun. Tsunade-sama, I wish to speak with you tomorrow, if you are not busy and I have your permission."

Tsunade nodded.

"Arigatou. Ja ne, Tsunade-sama, Lee-kun." Sakura took her leave, curtseying when she reached the door. Then she ran to her room. This was not good.

Her mother had given her a suitor, and here she was allowing pictures of her rival to fill her mind. She couldn't help it. She liked him, possibly loved him. He had obviously been nervous and yet he had swallowed his pride and won her over with a poem. Sakura had tested his brains as best she could, by answering in a tricky, yet poetic way, but he was obviously a genius for he had won, and she wasn't as upset as she should have been that her rival had been the one to steal her first kiss. She was, happy. Sakura shook her head hard. When she stopped her neck was hurting, but she was no less confused.

'_Maybe I need some fresh air…'_ She thought. Sakura went to the balcony to help clear her head.

Boys POV

"Where'd Sasuke go?" Shikamaru wondered aloud.

"Probably home. It's late, he's probably gone to bed.

**(Yeah right, here's what really happened.)**

**FLASHBACK**

**'_I can't go home yet. I need to be with Sakura. The party just wasn't enough!'_**

**Sasuke snuck away from his friends and jumped back into the orchard just as they walked out. He ran towards the school.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Shikamaru frowned. "I'm sure I saw someone jump over the wall back to the orchard though."

Naruto smiled. "Well then he's probably gone back to see…" He trailed off. His fists clenched, but he kept his voice calm and finished his sentence. "Hinata. The lovesick fool has gone to see Hinata or he has gone to bed and you saw a cat."

"Shh. If he hears you he'll batter you black and blue." Shikamaru hushed him.

"Yeah right. I won't make him mad because he's not here. He's with Hinata (fist clench) and we're here."

"Come on." Said Neji. "He's hidden himself in the orchard. He's blinded by love and if he's caught he'll be killed, we have to get him and bring him to his senses."

"No point." Naruto said sulkily. "I know him. He'll hide himself with ninja techniques, chakra and everything, and we won't find him. If he wants to risk it let him but unlucky for him Hinata has proclaimed herself forever single. See you Sasuke wherever you are. I'm going home to bed!" Naruto stomped off.

"Should we chase Sasuke, Mr. I-have-an-IQ-of-200?" Neji turned to Shikamaru.

"Naruto's right. We'll never find him. He'll hide his chakra and it's too dark to see properly. We're better off going home and waiting for him to return. We just have to hope he doesn't get caught." Shikamaru said shrugging.

"Right."

The two walked off. From the shadows Sasuke smiled. He had heard their conversation from his hiding spot. He jumped up and continued to Capulet High, and to Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you guys think? This chapter was almost totally made up (as I said earlier), and it was mostly to clear up what happened to the others at the party as I didn't say in my last chapter. Also, thank you once again to **XXDragonheart6XX** for giving me the idea of Sakura's meeting with Lee. Hope I didn't disappoint you all! As usual, a lot of OOC-ness, but hey! Why don't you try writing this story with a silent, unemotional boy as the main character, who is totally the opposite! And I don't care what anyone says, SASUSAKU RULEZ!!!!! So yeah, as always no flames, just constructed criticism and review, review, review.** 5 or more reviews or no new chappie!** You have been warned. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Is this necessary? We all know I don't own either of them… 

Right, well, I didn't reach my target, come on people! 5 reviews isn't much to ask for! -**grumbles**-, however, thank you to the 4 nice people who did review! And because I appreciate it, I'm going to mention you here! The people who were kind enough to leave a review are:

SasukeandNejicuties

trapped in the dark

hira

mrs. h

Thank you to those kind people! If you have already reviewed this story, but reviewed a different chapter, who cares?! Review again! I love reviews, even if people have already reviewed my other chapters, so review!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry to all the people who have been waiting valiantly for this chapter but I've been ill all week (and still am) and I have had a headache to boot. Mum said that the laptop wouldn't help my headache and banned me until I got better, so I've been sneakily finishing this story bit by bit for the past week at like 1 in the morning. It looks like I'm going to be ill for a fair while so the sneaky writing will continue, sorry for slow updates! So yeah sorry it took so long. I'VE FAILED YOU ALL! TT!!!

Now on with the story!

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 6**

Boys POV

"He's annoyed with me, but he doesn't feel my pain. Stupid Naruto." Sasuke grumbled as he jumped stealthily through the trees. He reached the school and slowed down, jumping out of the tree to walk on the ground. This was not a good place to be and if he was caught he would be in BIG trouble. He hid his chakra even more than before and continued towards the school wall. His plan was to get on the roof and look through windows until he found Sakura's bedroom, where he would wait for her. But he never got the chance for at that moment who should appear on a balcony but Sakura herself!

"A light from that window! Oh it is like the sunrise, with Sakura being the sun. Ah, arise Sakura and kill off the moon. If the moon was a girl, she would be envious of your beauty, therefore, remove her! Cast away that envy of the moon! Oh my love, if only you _knew_ you were my love. It's like she calls to me, and yet she hasn't said a word. Should I go and let her know I am here? No, she's not even aware of my presence, she's voicing her thoughts to the stars, as though they can hear her. She speaks to stars as though she herself is one, but she's much more beautiful. Her face could shame those stars with its brightness, the same way the sun is brighter than a light bulb. In fact, she is so bright it's a wonder the birds don't think it's daytime! She's leaning her head on her hand, what I wouldn't give to be a glove on her hand, if it meant I could touch her face!" Sasuke, had no idea where all this had come from, but just watching her inspired his poetic side, so he didn't doubt that what he had said was how he really felt. But did she feel the same? He hoped so.

"Ah, this is confusing." Sakura said softly.

"She spoke! Speak again my angel. You really do look like an angel up there, please speak again." Sasuke was pleading. Who he was pleading with he didn't know, as Sakura certainly couldn't hear him.

"Oh Sasuke, this isn't fair! If only you would not accept the school when it is time. Then we wouldn't be rivals and we could be together. Or even if you said you loved me, I would certainly give up _my_ role to take on this school, so we could be a couple." Sakura was quite obviously deeply upset that they were rivals.

'_Should I put her out of her misery? Or should I listen to what she has to say?'_ Sasuke wondered. She began to speak again, so he listened.

"It's that school that's my rival! You yourself aren't a Montague, or an Uchiha that should inherit the place. What is an Uchiha anyway? It's not a hand, nor a foot, in fact it's not any part of a male body! If it were another name… what is a name? I mean, if I called a kunai a shuriken it's blade would still be sharp. It would still be a kunai, no matter what the name, so, I suppose Sasuke would still be Sasuke whether he came from the Montague school or not and whether his name was Uchiha or not. Oh, if Sasuke would drop out of that school, and not inherit it I'd take him, I mean, that school doesn't really make him who he is…"

Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore. He _had_ to speak with her, to tell her he would _gladly_ drop out. He had to say something to her, he couldn't leave her thinking like this.

"I'll hold you to your word." He said still hiding in the bushes. Sasuke didn't want to get caught just yet, as he didn't know how Sakura would react. "Just call me, tell me that's what you want and I'll get baptised again, I'll re-register as a ninja with a new name, and I won't inherit Montague Finishing."

"What kind of person are you? Hiding in the shadows and listening in on my thoughts." Sakura replied. She was going red. He had obviously embarrassed her by letting her know he had heard what she had said.

"Well, if I were to tell you my name, I wouldn't know how to tell you who I am. I hate my name as it means we can't be together. If it were up to me, I would tear the word into shreds and be given a different name!" He was doing his best to ease her embarrassment. If she knew he agreed with what she had said, then maybe she would relax a little.

"I have hardly heard that voice speak but I know it so well. That's Sasuke Uchiha, of the Montague school, correct?"

"I won't belong to either of those names, be it Montague or Uchiha, if you don't like them." Sasuke was desperate to make her understand that he would do anything for her. Why was he desperate? Why was he acting so unlike his emotionless, cold-hearted self? He had no idea. He walked out of the bushes so she could see it was really him.

Girls POV

"How on Earth did you get here?" Sakura asked, curiosity winning over embarrassment. "The walls of the orchard are hard to climb, and if anyone from this school finds you here you'll be in major trouble."

"I wanted to be here. Nothing would have stopped me. Not walls or Capulet High members."

"If you are found you'll be killed for trespassing." Sakura was upset and worried. She couldn't bear the thought of him being killed. **_'He risked getting killed to see us! Oh yeah! In your face Lee!'_** Sakura's inner shouted.

"Well, as long as _you_ look upon me favourably, they can't do anything to hurt me, in my opinion."

"But I can't protect you if they see you here!" She protested. She couldn't bear the idea of him being killed for her, although the idea he would come anyway was sweet.

"I can hide in the darkness, they won't see me. If you love me, then they can find me here for all I care! I would rather die because they hated me, than live and know that I love you but can't have you."

Sakura's heart was pounding. _'He loves me!' _was all she could think. She loved him too, and he was doing funny things to her stomach with his words.

"Who told you where my room was?" She asked.

"No one. I found you because I searched and searched. I suppose if anyone told me where your room was, it was love." Sasuke said in turn.

"Thank goodness the darkness means you can't see my face. I'm blushing, and all because you heard me talking! Still, as much as I would like to stay angry I must know, do you love me?" Sakura needed to know.

"I…" Sasuke began.

"I know you will say yes." Sakura interrupted. "And I'll readily believe that, **if you swear on it.** You see, I know men who have sworn and then proven themselves untrue, and laughed! However, if you think I've been won over too fast I'll humour you and brush you off, so that you can date me and stuff. If I'm honest I like you too much, and you probably think I'm being childish, but this is for my own protection and if you really mean it, I'll be way more loyal than any pretty, empty-headed bimbo! I know I should have kept my distance a little more, taken things slowly, but since you heard me tonight… well I guess that would just be pointless." Now all Sakura could do was wait for his reply. What would he say? Would he agree with her? She was doing this to protect herself, as she knew that if he wasn't serious about her she'd get in trouble with Tsunade, and she _enjoyed_ being alive, therefore, she had to protect herself somehow and the only way to do that was with binding oaths, like the ones she was asking for.

"Sakura, I swear on the moon that…"Sasuke was interrupted again.

"Don't swear on the moon." Sakura knew she was being snappy, but she needed a _real_ oath. "The moon always changes, getting bigger and smaller. Don't swear on it, I don't want a love that changes like the moon."

"Then what shall I swear by?" Sakura was amazed. Sasuke was being incredibly patient and accommodating.

"Well I guess you could swear on yourself. You're a very important person to me, so swear on yourself and I suppose that will do."

"I swear on myself…"

"Stop." Sakura smiled and her heart warmed. He was _willing_ to swear on himself, and people would only do that if they were deadly serious about something, but it was still not right. "Don't swear on yourself. I can see that you're serious. I love you more than anything, but this conversation is wrong. It's all too sudden, like lightning. I mean lightning is really bright, but before you can say that, it's gone. Our love might grow more the next time we see each other, but until then good night, and sleep well."

Boys POV

"You're going to leave me here? So, unsatisfied?" Sasuke mentally slapped himself. That sounded so wrong! **'Way to go.'** His inner clapped sarcastically. **'You put up with her silly childish oaths and then you go and blow it.'** _'Shut up, she's not childish. It's a perfectly reasonable suggestion, she needs to protect herself. She doesn't know that I'm honest. She's risking a lot here!'_

Sakura turned to face him and he prepared for the biggest slap of his life, but instead…

"What can I give you that will satisfy you?"

Sasuke was slightly surprised but answered with what he really wanted, which was _not_ a tour of the bedroom, despite what his inner might think.

"Your oath of love."

Judging from Sakura's face, (surprise) she had been expecting a different response.

"I gave you mine before you even asked, when I was supposedly alone." She reminded him. "Although I would gladly give it again."

"Would you take it back? If you say yes, then I would like to know why."

"The answer is no, I would not take it back, and I will gladly give my oath again. My love is as deep as the ocean, where the more I give to you, the more I have." Sakura stated.

"Sakura!" A female voice called from the bedroom.

"Shit!" Sakura swore quietly. "I'm coming Kurenai-sensei! Sasuke don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Sakura ran into her room quickly, leaving Sasuke alone. _'This is such a great night! I'm just terrified that this is all going to be a dream.' _Sasuke thought. Sakura soon came running back to Sasuke.

"I love you Sasuke, good night. If you are really serious about loving me, enough to marry me, then send me word tomorrow. I'll send someone you can trust, just tell them what time and where and I'll come running."

"Sakura!"

"I'm coming Kurenai sensei!" Sakura called to the nurse. She turned her attention back to Sasuke. "But if you aren't serious then I beg you…"

"SAKURA!"

"HAI, HAI, I'M COMING! I beg you leave me alone if you aren't serious. Tomorrow I'll send someone." Sasuke could tell that Sakura was rushing so he couldn't get away from what she had to say. Not that he would anyway, he knew this was important to her, and she was important to him, so he would listen.

"I'll wait for the messenger." He replied quickly and softly.

"Good night and sleep well." She said before running off.

"Oh, it hurts to leave. I wish I could stay." He began to leave when Sakura came running out again.

"I love you! I could repeat your name forever!"

"You saying my name is like music to my ears." Sasuke honestly told her.

"Sasuke?"

"Aa?" He was finally acting like himself, with one-syllable sentences.

"What time shall I send the messenger?"

"Nine o'clock, in the morning. By the church in Konoha town square" He said thinking quickly.

"Alright. It'll be like 20 years waiting for then. Um." He watched her as her face screwed up in thought. "Dammit! I forgot why I called you back." She said, obviously frustrated.

"I could wait here until you remember it." He said playfully, smirking.

"I wish, but I'll still have forgotten, because I'll just be thinking about how much I love your company." She said smiling.

"I can wait while you ponder and forget things."

"No, it's nearly morning. I know you need to go, although I wish you didn't have to."

"Good night."

"Good night Sasuke. Pleasant sleep." Then she left.

"Pleasant sleep? I couldn't possibly sleep! I'm happy and I have to talk to Kakashi! I'll tell him what's happened. Maybe he'll help me! Maybe he'll do our wedding. He'll understand, I'm sure he will." With that Sasuke left the orchard, heading for the church, and Kakashi, the church leader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you all think? Like I said I've been writing it bit by bit because of this illness. OMG! What a dumb rule! You're ill so no laptop, it'll make you worse. Ah well, whatever, it's finished.

**INNER: Yeah, after a whole friggin' week!**

ME: Oh. My. Gosh. DO YOU NEVER GO AWAY?!

**INNER: Nope -evil grin-**

_Sasuke: OMG! I do NOT act like that! It ruins my whole, stoic-faced, cool and composed image! You made me into a sissy!_

Me: Sorry Sasuke, but Romeo is a sissy and you play Romeo so tough.

_Sasuke: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't Chidori you into hell._

**INNER: 'Coz you'll have ME to deal with.**

ME: Aaaaand, I'm the writer and if you don't do as you're told I will put you in a frilly pink tutu and make you play the part of Sakura's twin sister!

_Sasuke: Sakura doesn't have a twin, and neither does Juliet._

Me: I can change that. -Holds up pen, er, _puts fingers on keyboard,_ evilly and laughs- now say it!

_Sasuke: Please review people, or else! I swear if you don't review and she puts me in a tutu I'll chidori you all into next week!_

Me: No he won't, I won't let him, right Sasuke? (Evil grins all round as Sasuke shivers worriedly) But please review. THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yeah you all know.

Okay, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this chappie took so long! The thing is although I am recovering from my illness, I had to catch up with schoolwork, and schoolwork means my English essay, which just so happens to be about Romeo and Juliet. (I'm cursed! I can't get away from them! This story has been bugging me 'coz I haven't updated and now I have had to do an essay!) Anyway this essay had me up until midnight on Monday, so I'm really tired and I'm SORRY! All your comments are appreciated and I loved the reviews I got. THANK YOU ALL! But mostly thanks to

Aial12Rfel

XXDragonheart6XX

Aial, your idea was great! I'll work it in somehow, and Dragon, don't think I've forgotten you! I plan on using an idea you gave me a while ago, which I think will link in nicely with what Aial suggested.

Now ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! YAY!

Sasuke has gone to visit Friar Kakashi. What does Sasuke want with him?

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 7**

Boys POV

Kakashi hummed as he walked around. He had a basket on his arm and he was in his favourite place. Few knew where this was, but it was a secret room in the church, filled with flowers and herbs and plants of all kinds. Kakashi considered this strange hobby of gardening as a way to make up for all the volumes of come come paradise he had read. (1)"The grey-eyed morn smiles on the frowning night, chequering the eastern clouds with streaks of light, and flecked darkness like a drunkard reels, from forth day's path and Titan's fiery wheels: now, ere the sun advance his burning eye, the day to cheer and night's dank dew to dry…" Kakashi recited. He had remembered the passage from a scroll he had read. Some man called (2)Shakespeare had sent it for Jiraiya, as a thank you for letting him study his school, and Jiraiya had sent it to Kakashi, as he couldn't understand a word of it. Kakashi couldn't either, but it sounded nice.

Suddenly, a young boy interrupted Kakashi from his quiet 'Kakashi time'. "Ah hello Sasuke, what can I do for you?"

"Hello Friar Kakashi." Sasuke replied. "Have you had a good morning?"

Kakashi knew Sasuke wanted something. "Look Sasuke, it's early. You should be in bed. In fact, have you been to bed at all? I doubt because it's far too early"

"Yes that's true." Sasuke answered and Kakashi smiled. "But I had the sweetest rest. Better than sleep."

Kakashi started, surprised. "You changed Hinata's mind? Were you with her?"

Sasuke frowned slightly. "Hinata? Who's tha… oh! Hinata. No. I had completely forgotten her."

Kakashi was even more surprised. If it weren't for his mask, Sasuke would have seen his mouth was open. "Well, at least I know you haven't been up to anything with her, but where have you been if not with her?"

"I'll tell you, don't get so excited. You don't have to ask me twice you know. I have been at my rival's party and there I met someone who hurts me and yet is the only cure to stop my pain."

"Stop speaking in riddles boy." Said Kakashi. "It's too early."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. I fell in love with a girl. The daughter of a principle. The principle of Capulet High that is, and she has fallen for me too. We've spoken and the only thing left is for you to marry us. We've already gone through the poetry and oaths. The final step is marriage, and I have come to ask you if you will be the one to marry us."

"What the… how can you change so suddenly? You said you loved Hinata! Have you forgotten her already? I suppose young men find love in what they see rather than what their heart says. I can't believe your affections can change that quickly, unless you don't love either women and they just look sexy as hell." Kakashi was confused and he wanted an explanation from Sasuke.

Sasuke merely blinked and said, "You're telling me off because I loved Hinata?"

Kakashi sighed impatiently. "You didn't love her. You just doted on her."

"Sorry, my bad. Anyway, that is dead and buried."

"Not buried in a grave though. You're just switching your affections around. You'll go back to her soon."

"Oh don't get angry. Believe it or not, I really love this girl. She likes me for who I am, and Hinata didn't care for me. I really do love her Kakashi."

"Fine, if you say so. I'll agree to this marriage of yours, but only because it might bring your schools together and the fighting will stop."

"Thank you Kakashi! Let's get it ready now and…"

"No. We'll take things slowly. This has been rushed enough."

"Thank you Friar Kakashi. I'd better go. I promised Sakura I'd wait for her message at nine. Ja ne!" And with that Sasuke was off.

'_I hope I've done the right thing.'_ Kakashi thought.

In Konoha town square

"Where the hell is Sasuke-teme? Didn't he come home last night?" Naruto asked. He didn't want to think that Sasuke spent the whole night with Hinata.

"I spoke with his father. The troublesome boy didn't go back to the school." Shikamaru answered.

"Huh, I guess he spent the night trailing Hinata." Naruto said grumpily. He didn't want to think what Sasuke might have actually done with Hinata.

**IN NARUTO'S MIND**

**Sasuke and Hinata are in a dark room. No one's around. Hinata cries out Sasuke's name. There's the sound of bedsprings creaking in a fast, steady rhythm.**

**BACK TO THE REAL WORLD**

"Tenten sent a letter to Sasuke's dormitory." Shikamaru informed Naruto.

"A duel challenge?" Shikamaru nodded. "Damn." Naruto muttered.

"Don't worry, Sasuke will answer it."

"Yeah, yeah. Any idiot that can write could answer a letter." Naruto mumbled but Shikamaru still heard.

"Nah, he'll answer the writer, not the letter. You know Sasuke. He never sidesteps a chance to see how strong he is. It's troublesome for me, but for some reason, he never grows tired of it."

"He's already dead." Said Naruto sadly. "He's been stabbed in the heart, and love's kunai is stuck right up his… well never mind, but he won't challenge Tenten when he's lovestruck."

"Why? What's so bad about Tenten?"

"You didn't fight her. That girl's scroll of weapons hurts! Do you know how painful it is to get stabbed by about 50 weapons at once? It hurts like fucking hell!"

"That bad huh?"

"Hey, you were too busy with Ino to notice, but I was fighting Tenten and her army of weapons. They hurt, or would you like to fight her next time?"

"Uh, hey is that Sasuke?"

"What where?" Naruto whirled around. "There he is. SASUKE-TEME!"

"Shut up dobe, you're annoying." Said Sasuke, although he was smiling and it was obvious he didn't mean it.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke, you baka. You left us all on our own! Why did you do that?"

"I didn't mean to. I went and stayed at a friend's house. I met her at the party and we left, I guess you just didn't notice her. But then, I expect nothing less of you, dobe." Sasuke was lying through the teeth and he hoped the others didn't notice.

"Well, that's ok then!" Naruto was so dumb. Sasuke was lucky.

"Yeah I guess I agree that it's ok." Neji added. He had been sitting quietly in a corner thinking of Tenten, but his attention snapped back to his friends as soon as Sasuke had appeared.

"Yeah…it's too troublesome to disagree." Shikamaru contributed. Sasuke sighed inwardly. Thank goodness none of his friends were questioning him further.

Girls POV

As Kurenai walked along, she spotted Sasuke on the steps. She pulled her fan in front of her face and walked up to him. She wasn't afraid of the boys from Montague, and she had a mission from Sakura.

**FLASHBACK**

"Please Kurenai-sensei. You're the only one I can trust with something this important." Sakura was begging her sensei, and Kurenai just couldn't resist her puppy-dog pout.

"Yes Miss Sakura. I'll do it."

"Oh thank you Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura hugged her nurse tightly.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Kurenai said confidently.

"Aa?"

"I need to speak with you."

"Ooh. Is this the friend you spoke of Sasuke? Did you go and stay at her house?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke growled.

"Aww, she wants to take you to dinner Sasuke. You should go. Dinner is troublesome to make." Even Shikamaru had a laugh.

"Yeah Sasuke, although I thought you'd go for someone better looking." Neji joined in.

"Come on guys. She just wants to talk." Sasuke replied, irritated.

Kurenai felt sorry for the Uchiha. She knew that teasing friends made a difficult situation worse, but she couldn't comfort Sasuke, as then he would be teased more.

"Alright." Naruto said, still laughing. "See ya grandma! Ja ne Sasuke."

With everyone gone, Kurenai pulled Sasuke into the church. There was only one other person in there, and they seemed to be deep in prayer.

"Well?" She said expectantly.

"Are you the messenger?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"Yes, of course, why else would I be here?" Kurenai was impatient. She didn't like spending time with this boy, it was bad for her reputation as a Capulet High teacher.

"Tell Sakura, Friar Kakashi's church, 1pm."

"You actually arranged it?" Kurenai was astounded. She had prepared herself for a huge let down on Sakura's behalf, but this boy was deadly serious.

"Yes." Sasuke blinked, obviously confused.

"Oh my goodness!" Kurenai was ecstatic. "Oh you have no idea how happy Sakura will be! Sakura, my Sakura, to be married. Oh what a happy, happy day!"

"What will you say to Sakura then?"

"I'll tell her of your proposal."

"Remember, 1pm this afternoon at Friar Kakashi's church. Here is something for your trouble." He held out a bag of gold coins.

"NO! I'll not take that! You're making my Sakura the happiest woman alive! That is better than money!"

"If you insist. Please tell Sakura, and give her all my love."

"Don't worry. We'll be there this afternoon at 1pm on the dot."

"Thank you, if you stay near the church wall then one of my personal teachers has some fine robes, to thank you for your help."

"Why thank you! But is this person trustworthy?"

"As trustworthy as they come." Sasuke said assuredly

"Alright, I'll go now." And with that she left.

Boys POV

After a few minutes of standing there dazed, but happy, Sasuke too took his leave. Unfortunately, what neither of the two had noticed was that the person in the church had been listening to every word. He stood silently and ran like the wind to…

"WHAT!?" Tsunade bellowed.

"I'm afraid so." Rock Lee replied, taking off his hat. "I heard it with my own ears. Sasuke is proposing to Sakura."

"I see." Growled Tsunade. "Shizune!" Shizune came running to her friend. "Will you be a dear and get one of the teachers to bring me a sake, and will you ask someone else to call Sakura to me please?"

Shizune ran off without a word. Rock Lee turned to Tsunade.

"And me, oh youthful Tsunade-sama?"

"Lee, thank you for informing me of this, please leave, I do not want you to see this, and I wish to see what Sakura has to say. She may not speak if she is in you presence as she may feel embarrassed."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." And with that he was gone. Tsunade was right. He _didn't_ want to see what was about to happen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1)Passage taken from Act 2 Scene 3 of Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet. I was too lazy to translate it to modern lol.

(2)Yes I know they would never be able to meet in real life, but this is MY story not real life, so relax ok?

ME: Ooh, my first cliffie and total OoC-ness all in one! Yay! Yeah so anyway, I added in a few bits, like Rock Lee finding out about the marriage, but I figured Sasuke had to get in trouble for something and since **NO** deaths will occur, he won't kill Tenten, so he needs to get in trouble for something, and this is it. Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed, Sasuke was saved and is not in a frilly pink tutu.

_SASUKE: Thank goodness, otherwise you'd all be…_

**INNER ME: All be what Sasuke? –Cracks knuckles-**

_SASUKE: Uh nothing._

**INNER ME: That's what I thought.**

ME: Um, yeah, so REVIEW!

_**SAKURA: Wait, I didn't appear in this chapter!**_

ME: Don't worry you will in the next one. –Evil grin-

_**SAKURA: Why don't I like the sound of that?**_

ME: Lol, you'll see.

_**SAKURA: Review people! If she updates faster we'll see what she has planned and we can get it over with.**_

_SASUKE: Yeah review. I want this humiliating fanfic OVER WITH ALREADY._

**INNER ME: -Sweetly- Oh Sasuke.**

_SASUKE: Uh, just review. Hn._

ME: REVIEW! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I'm not writing the disclaimer in any more chapters, if you want a disclaimer, go to my profile and there will be one there. YAY! No more annoying disclaimers!

I am sooooooooooo sorry about not updating! T-T It's all stupid work experiences fault, (even though work experience ruled!) So yeah. You've probably forgotten what's happened by now so I'll remind you, -ahem- Sasuke sent a message with Kurenai to Sakura, saying when the wedding will take place and where. Rock Lee found out and told Tsunade, so now there's going to be BIG trouble.

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 8**

Girls POV

Sakura was pacing back and forth impatiently. _'Where is she? She can't be that late. She left at nine and said she'd be back in half an hour! Oh no, what if she can't meet with him? No, I can't and won't believe that. Oh she's so mean sometimes! If only it were possible to send messages telepathically.' _She glanced at the clock on her wall. It showed 12 o'clock. She groaned.

'_12 o'clock and she still isn't here. It's been 3 hours! Oh I'll bet that if she was young and in love she'd move quickly, but she isn't, she's getting on now and she just loves to be slow.'_ Suddenly she heard footsteps. Sakura straightened in anticipation.

'_Here she comes!'_

Shizune burst through the door. "Sakura, your mother would like a word with you."

"Can it not wait?" Sakura dared ask.

"I doubt it. Tsunade said it was very urgent."

"Oh, thank you Shizune. Please tell her I'll be right there."

"I would Sakura but I have to leave right now. I promised Kakashi that I would meet him and help him with his herbs. I owe him for a good turn he did me."

"Never mind then, arigatou Shizune." Sakura said.

She headed off towards her mother's study. The corridors of the school were empty, as it was Saturday and most of the girls had gone off to town or out with friends. Sakura hurriedly approached the door. She wanted this over and done with so that she could go back and wait for Kurenai. After knocking she stepped inside and curtsied. Her mother was still the headmistress and Sakura had to be polite.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura, sit down. This may take a while."

Sakura tried to refrain from sighing as she sat down. She wanted this to be over with quickly.

"Sakura." Tsunade began. "I have had some very disturbing news."

Sakura cocked her head to one side, doing her best to look innocent and confused, but inside her thoughts were whirling.

'_Oh no! She found out!'_

'_**We are so dead!'**_ Her Inner added.

'_Maybe not, it could be something totally different.'_

'_**Stop kidding yourself! I'm heading for the hills she's going to blow!'**_

Sakura had a mental image of her Inner hiding under a desk with a barricade all around and extra-heavy-duty earplugs in her ears.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Tsunade's voice interrupted her disturbing thoughts. "HE'S GOING TO INHERIT YOUR RIVAL SCHOOL! HE'S A DANGER! ARE YOU COMPLETELY MAD?! YOU CANNOT MARRY SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Sakura cringed. Her mother had a very loud voice AND to top it off she had found out about Sasuke, and their plan. After a few deep breaths Tsunade regained her composure and watched Sakura shift uncomfortably in her chair.

"Sakura, Sasuke doesn't love you. He wants to take over this school. Please don't give him that chance. What about Rock Lee? He loves you, give him a try. You might like him."

"NO!" Sakura was shocked with herself. She had never spoken out to her mother before. She knew that her mother had caused the wrath of her Inner by suggesting she go out with the 'Youthful Twit', as Inner Sakura had not-so-affectionately named him. And since Inner Sakura was riled she was taking over. Sakura struggled to take control.

"I…I mean, I'm sorry but he really doesn't make me interested and he's not my type, and…" Sakura was stumbling over her words. Partly because she was frightened of her mother, and partly because she was focusing on shoving her Inner into a tiny cardboard box and sticking pins in it, rather than focusing on the conversation.

"I'm sorry? Not my type? For goodness' sake Sakura!" Tsunade exploded again, making her daughter wince. "You're 14 years old! You need to marry or you'll end up as an old bag! I can't believe that you aren't grateful to me for finding you a suitable husband!"

Sakura had had enough and took the pins out of the cardboard box in her head, opened it and let Inner Sakura take control in a full rage.

"**A SUITABLE HUSBAND?! I HATE HIS GUTS! HE'S HORRIBLE AND PONCY. HELL, HE LOOKS MORE LIKE A GIRL THAN A BOY! THERE IS NO WAY ON EARTH I WOULD MARRY HIM!"**

"Sakura…"Tsunade lowered her voice dangerously. Sakura had her mothers' temper (or at least her Inner did) but there was no way the young kunoichi could stand up to Tsunade. Even the strongest person cowered before her mother.

"Sakura, I am going to pretend I didn't hear that. You are forbidden from seeing Sasuke, marrying Sasuke, communicating with him in any way or even thinking about Sasuke, am I clear?"

"Hai." Sakura said sadly. There were no loopholes. Her mother had made sure of that, so Sakura would have to go directly against her mother if she wanted this to work. It was a dangerous position to be against Tsunade. Sakura shivered at the thought.

"I will give you a few days to come to terms with the idea of marrying Rock Lee. By then you should have calmed down and returned to your normal **obedient** self. Remember I'm doing this for your own good. The argument between our families goes on for generations, starting when the Montagues started trying to take our land and even tried to demolish this school, thinking that male ninja's were the best and the only true ninja type."

Sakura gasped. She hadn't expected that. "What is the Montague's story?"

"A load of rubbish, about us doing the same to them, which is untrue! Those evil, lying, conniving…" Tsunade seemed to be seething for a moment, but then she remembered Sakura and calmed herself slightly.

"You are dismissed, and remember what I have said."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied, and then she left.

Once she had left the study she ran straight towards her room and bumped into…

"Kurenai-sensei!" Kurenai smiled. But she quickly covered it with a weary and sad frown.

"Sensei? You seem sad. Is it bad news? You'd better not be playing a trick on me." Sakura pouted, completely forgetting her mother's lecture in the excitement of news from Sasuke.

"Oh I _ache_. My bones hurt from the long trek I've had. Let me rest a while." She replied, teasing Sakura.

"I'll trade you my bones for your news!" Sakura was too excited to care. "Please, tell me, please."

"Goodness, what's the rush?" Kurenai began panting. "Can't you wait a bit, I'm so out of breath."

"You can't be out of breath, because you're talking! Your excuse is longer than the message you have to give me. Oh put me out of my misery! Is it good or bad?" Sakura was begging.

"Oh Sakura, you are so simple and innocent in the ways of the world." Kurenai couldn't resist stalling and teasing her more. "Are you sure this Sasuke's human? He's so good looking and perfect. If I had to take a guess I'd say he's gentle as a lamb, he is. Have you eaten by the way?"

"No, I haven't. I knew all that about Sasuke before, what about our marriage? What did he say?" Sakura was getting impatient. **_'Tell us damn you! I wanna know if that hottie is willing to marry me or not!'_** Her Inner was screaming, already way past her tolerance point.

"Oh, my head." Groaned Kurenai, trying not to grin. "It feels like it's going to burst into tiny pieces, and as for my back, well, I hope you have such sympathy for me, making me go on little ventures all around town for you."

"My heart goes out to you, really it does." Sakura tried to be very sympathetic, but her nurse was playing a game with her, like when she was little, and all Sakura wanted was to know what Sasuke had said. "Sweet, loving, kind, wonderful Kurenai-sensei, please what did my love say?"

"Your love said, in such a noble, romantic, honest, loyal way,--where is your mother?" Kurenai was stalling, but she was going to stop playing with Sakura soon, as she could see the poor girl getting flustered. Even so Sakura grinned.

"So Sasuke said in a noble, romantic, honest, loyal voice, 'where is your mother?' What a strange reply, but she is in her study as always."

Kurenai laughed. "Alright, don't get so frustrated, I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Really?" Sakura practically glowed with happiness.

"Really." Kurenai confirmed. "First though I must know, are you required to go to the church today?"

"Hai Kurenai-sensei." Said Sakura slightly puzzled. "But what has that got to do with anything?"

"Well, Sasuke says to go to Friar Kakashi's church at 1pm, and there you will become his blushing bride."

"1pm! That's only 30 minutes away!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes. Now, I've picked up a dress for you and both my sister and I will be your witnesses. Ah I see that's put colour in your cheeks. I'll even get a ladder so that Sasuke can get over the wall to come and see you after the wedding. Go on, I'll go to dinner and make up a cover story for you."

"Can I invite some friends?"

Kurenai hesitated. "Are they trustworthy?"

Sakura nodded. "I'll ring them."

"Wait Sakura." Kurenai called. "I got Sasuke's phone number, the personal one in his room. Ring him first."

"Where'd you get it Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura asked awed.

"Kakashi." Kurenai grinned. "Now off you go."

Sakura didn't need telling twice.

Boys POV

Sasuke was impatient. He watched the clock ticking by, counting down the seconds. Suddenly the phone rang. Sasuke was so twitchy that he jumped out of his skin, something he _never_ did. He answered the phone, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Hello? Sasuke Uchiha speaking."

"Sasuke, it's me, Sakura."

Sasuke shut the door to his bedroom and hid in a closet where no one could hear him.

"Sakura? How did you…?"

"Get your number? Kurenai-sensei got it off Friar Kakashi. Listen, about the wedding." Sasuke's heart plummeted.

"You're calling it off?" He said his throat threatening to crack and close up.

"No silly, of course not. I just wanted to know if I could invite some friends. Trustworthy ones of course. I thought it might be nice and maybe you wanted to bring some as well?"

Sasuke hesitated. Yes he wanted to invite people, but they would have to work something out. "If you tell me who you want to invite, and I do the same, maybe we can come to some agreements?"

"Oh yes! Thanks Sasu-kun!"

Sasuke twitched. "Sasu-kun?"

"Yeah, sorry, but you have to have some sort of term of endearment."

"Hn, whatever you say, Saki-chan."

"Right, well I wanted to invite Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Kurenai-sensei, although both Kurenai and her sister will be coming anyway, as witnesses."

"They're all fine except for Tenten. I just got a duel challenge from her in a letter. She'd never agree to the wedding, especially now I won't accept the challenge being as she's going to be my family, woah, she's going to be my cousin-in-law. I wanted Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru."

"Hmm, I think that sounds ok. Are you sure about Tenten?"

"Invite her if you want but I want to avoid confrontation."

"You? THE Sasuke Uchiha? AVOIDING confrontation?"

"Aa. I don't want it to spoil our day."

"Alright, I'll keep her under control."

"Hn."

"Bye Sasu-kun!"

"Bye." He hesitated. "Saki-chan." He finally said. Then he got on the phone to his friends. He hoped Naruto would come. The boy had been acting quite cold to Sasuke since they went to the party…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well? What do you think? Will Sakura marry Sasuke, even though it's forbidden? What will Tenten say? Will Naruto agree to go with Sasuke? Ooh, so many cliffies! I would have had this story up yesterday, but my computer messed up so I've had to wait until today. Anyway hope you enjoy the (very short and annoying) chapter. I had to make Kurenai do that annoying, stalling thing about the wedding, even though it drove me mad. In the actual play it lasts much longer, I've shortened it because I'm too lazy to translate it all.  Yes I added in the bit where Tsunade gets mad, and a crappy background into why the two schools argue. It was all I could come up with so I apologise for the terrible lack of a REAL reason for the two schools to argue.

_Sasuke: -Twitches- Sasu-kun? SASU-KUN?! WHY ME?_

**Inner Me: Because we say so. Is that a problem Sa-su-ku-n?**

_Sasuke: No._

**Inner Me: That's what I thought.**

Me: How'd you like the story Sakura?

**_Sakura: -Rocks in a corner- Tsunade's death aura…so scary…I appeared Yay! I shouted at Tsunade-sama…I'm so dead._**

Tsunade: -Sweetly- Oh Sakura, you need to be punished for shouting at me.

_**Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Runs to the hills- Heeeeeeeeelp.**_

_Sasuke: Saki-chan! Damn, I mean Sakura! Hold on I'm coming!_

Me: Aww Sasuke cares T-T

_Sasuke: -Sweatdrop- No, if she dies then we'll never finish this damn story! -Runs off to save Saki-chan, I mean, Sakura-_

**Inner Me: Haha, dopes. Review people. We are still threatening Sasuke with the tutu and you know what he's like… -evil grin-**

Me: Yeah, please review thanks! And sorry again for the late update. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, well, like I said no more annoying disclaimers, they are in my profile. Now, why did I get hardly any reviews for my last chapter, hmm? Come on people please! It's not hard to press a button and say what you think about my story! T-T I won't write anymore if you're not going to review. In fact I'm not writing the wedding scene in this chapter 'coz you don't review! NO WEDDING BELLS until I am satisfied! So review!

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 9**

Boys POV

"So, will you come?" Sasuke queried.

"Sure." Shikamaru replied. He was eager to go to his relative's wedding, and being as he liked a Capulet High girl himself, he wasn't going to stop Sasuke from marrying a girl he loved.

'**You don't like a Capulet High girl. You love her and you know it.'**

'_Shut up you troublesome inner.'_

"Great well, I'll see you there then."

"Sure. See you there." Shikamaru hung up.

Sasuke sighed with relief. That was someone else who was coming. Both Neji (who Sasuke had called earlier) and Shikamaru had agreed to come to his wedding. Now there was only one person left to invite. Sasuke took a deep breath and rang his best friend. He was uncomfortable, as Naruto had been acting oddly towards him lately, and he _really_ wanted Naruto to come. Well, actually, Sasuke had a special request for Naruto.

"Hello?" Came a light and cheery voice.

"Naruto, it's me, Sasuke."

"Oh." Naruto's voice was visibly, er, _noticeably_ less cheery than before.

"Hey, don't be like that dobe. I have a very special request."

"What is it teme?" Naruto was interested but he still sighed and tried to sound annoyed.

"I want you to come to my wedding to a Capulet High girl."

"N-nande?" Naruto was shocked. Hinata was marrying Sasuke?

"Well, yeah. But more importantly, I, well, I want… I want you to be our best man." Sasuke held his breath.

"Your, best man?" Naruto repeated slowly, trying to comprehend what he had just been told. His fists clenched. Sasuke was marrying Hinata, even though he knew how Naruto felt about her, and he had the audacity to ask Naruto to be best man? Naruto was ready to blow.

"You want me to be your best man?" He said again. Naruto was usually happy-go-lucky, but now he was seething with rage. What kind of friend was Sasuke?

"Yeah. You'll be stood next to the chief bridesmaid, which should hopefully be Hinata if everything works out." Sasuke told him. Why did he sound so angry? It just wasn't like Naruto.

Naruto blinked and rewound what Sasuke had just said.

"Did you say Hinata was the chief bridesmaid?"

"Yeah, if she agrees to do it. I thought that might cheer you up. I mean we all know how much you like her."

"But then, who are you marrying?" Naruto was completely confused. He was sure Sasuke loved Hinata, so why was he marrying someone else?

"I'm marrying Sakura Haruno. Why do you ask? Surely you didn't think I'd marry Hinata? You're my best friend and you're crazy about her, what kind of friend do you think I am dobe?"

"H-hey, shut up t-teme! I didn't think you were m-marrying Hinata!" Naruto lied. Unfortunately, he had never been a very good liar.

"Hn, sure you didn't." Sasuke replied. "Anyway, will you be our best man?"

"Sure, of course I will!" Naruto exclaimed, back to his happy self again. "Just tell me where and when."

Sasuke gave him all the details for the wedding. "Just don't be late." He groaned.

"For my best friend's wedding? Never, dattebayo!"

"Hn. Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, thanks."

Naruto smiled. It took a lot to get Sasuke to say thanks.

"No problem teme." And then he hung up. He stood there thinking for a while. _'Honestly, I'm so dumb. Sasuke is my best friend. He would never betray me like that. How could I think of him in such a way?'_ Naruto shook his head. _'Sakura Haruno huh? Hmm, not the pair I would have thought of, but still, they'll make a great couple. I hear Sakura has Tsunade's temper, and with Sasuke-teme's cold attitude to annoy her, well, it should be interesting.'_ He smiled and began to rush around getting ready for the wedding. He had promised that he wouldn't be late, and he didn't intend to be.

Sasuke shook his head at the phone he had just been speaking on. _'Naruto, you're an idiot. As if I'd ever marry Hinata now that I've met Sakura.'_ He smirked. That boy was full of surprises.

Girls POV

"Ino, are you even listening?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Yes forehead girl, of course I am." Ino replied with a sigh. "But I still don't see a problem."

"Are you blind Ino-pig? My mother forbade me from marrying him, and I've gone completely against her will. What will I do?"

"You'll marry him." Ino said in a bored tone, although inside she was bubbling with excitement.

"Nande?"

"Look you love him right?" Ino asked patiently. She knew her best friend was in emotional turmoil so she _had_ to be patient.

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts. You love him, so even if the WORLD forbade it, you'd still marry him."

"I guess…"

"So there's nothing to worry about."

"I suppose so." Sakura sighed. She had to agree that Ino was right. She loved Sasuke too much to tell him no. "So what do you say Ino-pig? Since this wedding _will_ go ahead, are you willing to be a bridesmaid?"

"Duh!" Screeched Ino. "I can't think of anything I want more! Especially since Shikamaru might be coming."

"Thank you Ino, THANK YOU!" Sakura cried before hanging up. Next she rang Hinata.

"Hinata!"

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata replied.

"I'MGETTINGMARRIEDANDIWANTYOUTOBECHIEFBRIDESMAIDANDNARUTO'SBEINGBESTMANSOYOUJUSTHAVETODOITFORME!"

Hinata blinked. "Huh? Sakura-chan I don't understand a word you just said."

Sakura took a deep breath.

"Sorry. I'm getting married to…" She paused, wondering what to say. "To a, Montague Finishing boy, and Naruto is going to be our best man, and I was wondering if you might stand alongside him and be my chief bridesmaid. I know how much you like him and all that."

"Oh, why didn't you say that before Sakura-chan? I would be honoured to be your chief bridesmaid. I like Naruto, so I won't complain about the fact you're marrying a Motague boy, but who exactly is it?"

"Uh, well, I'm kinda, sorta, marrying Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata nodded although Sakura couldn't see. "I thought as much. I saw the way you two were watching each other at the party."

Sakura blushed so pink it could have shamed her hair.

"You'll do it then?"

"I will."

"Thank you Hinata. Maybe this will bring you and Naruto closer together. Try not to stutter now." Sakura grinned slyly.

It was Hinata's turn to blush.

"O-of course. Ja ne Sakura-chan."

"Ja ne."

Now there was only one person left to phone. Sakura took a very deep breath to slow down her racing heart, and dialled the number.

"Hello? Tenten speaking."

"Hi Tenten, it's me."

"Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed. "Nice to hear from you finally. I haven't seen you since the party!"

"I'm surprised you saw anyone at the party that wasn't Neji." Sakura grinned. Ino and Hinata had told her everything about Tenten's crush on the silver-eyed boy.

Tenten turned a deep shade of red, and was thankful Sakura couldn't see it over the phone.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do." Sakura giggled. "Anyway, I have a request."

"Request?" Tenten repeated curiously.

"Yes, I want you to come to my wedding. Today." Sakura said.

"Wow, sure I'll go! Where, when and who's the lucky guy?"

"Well, that's the thing." Sakura sighed. She knew what was going to come. "I'm marrying a certain, Uchiha."

"WHAT?!" Came the expected scream. Sakura winced.

"Oh please don't jump to conclusions." She begged. "I want you to come."

"No." Said Tenten seething. "He never answered my challenge letter and you know he's your rival."

"I know, but he won't be my rival for long. Tenten, let's put it this way." Sakura knew she had to gather her courage and tell Tenten straight off, no matter what Tenten said, or did. "With or without your approval I _will_ marry Sasuke Uchiha. So you are either happy for me, and will attend my wedding, you are unhappy, but accept the fact I love him, and attend the wedding anyway or, you are unhappy, tell Tsunade and don't attend the wedding. Know this though, if you take the last option, I shan't give you the details of the wedding and I will marry him with you there to witness it or not. And also Neji will be terribly _displeased_ to find you not there."

Tenten was fuming. She disagreed with this wedding fully, but she knew that Sakura would marry anyway, and she didn't want to upset Neji. Like it or not, she _was_ attached to him in an emotional way. Also, she knew she was being hypocritical.

'**You can't choose who you fall in love with.' **Her Inner said gently.

'_I know, I know. I like a boy from that school, so maybe, maybe I'll give them a chance? If they can be happy could I be…?'_ Tenten shook off the thought. She and Neji could never be happy.

'**Nothing is impossible.' **Her gentler Inner being said. Tenten decided that _'just this once'_, she would follow her Inner's advice.

**'Good.'** Came her Inner's approval.

"I'll… attend the wedding. I suppose I can't really criticise you, so I'll go and I wish you two the best of luck. Especially for when Tsunade finds out, because you know she will."

"I will tell her myself. After the wedding, possibly even after our marriage has been consummated, er _confirmed_." Sakura corrected, knowing that Tenten had no idea what she would be on about.

"Confirmed?"

"You know. After we've, well, done the deed you could say."

"OH." Tenten's eyes widened. Once a marriage had been confirmed through sex, there would be nothing Tsunade could do. Divorce was an evil sin after a marriage had been consummated.

"Well anyway, do you swear to secrecy? I want to be the one to tell Tsunade-sama the, eh, _good_ news."

"Do you swear to tell her?"

"After our marriage has been confirmed I will tell her, you have my word as a ninja."

"Then I give you MY word as a ninja, that I will speak of this to no-one."

"Thank you Tenten, thank you." Sakura gave Tenten the details of the wedding and hung up. Finally, with all the guests ready, she could prepare for her wedding. She walked outside and found Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei. Let's get ready for my big day!" She exclaimed, with a big beautiful smile lightening up her whole face.

And so the preparations began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well, what do you think? I gave Tenten a gentle Inner because she's so violent and fiesty, I can't make her Inner any worse. So I gave her an Inner totally the opposite to her personality. Sweet, gentle and understanding. Ingenious no?

**Inner Me: You'd better review this time people! Last time we only had one or two reviews! Hey Sasuke, looks like you're going to be wearing a nice frilly, pink tutu after all!**

_Sasuke: -Twitches- Hn. Review dammit! I'm NOT wearing a tutu! You're all going to pay if that happens!_

_**Sakura: Oh my gosh, yay! I'm finally going to be married! Hurry and review please, I want to see how she writes the marriage!**_

Me: Yeah please review. Sakura how did you escape Tsunade?

**_Sakura: Oh shit!_**

Tsunade: Sakura!

_**Sakura: EEP! -Runs to the hills (again)- Save me!**_

Tsunade: ARGH! -Runs after her (again)-

Me: -Sweatdrop- Er review? Hehe?

_Sasuke: OH EM GEE! Hold on Sakura I'm coming (again)!_

**Naruto: Me too Sakura-chan! I don't want Baa-chan getting Hinata!**

Me: What the fuck? Where'd they all go? -Crickets chirp- I'm lonely.

**Inner Me: You're never lonely.**

Me: Oh shit. NOOOOOOOO I'M ALONE WITH MY CRAZY INNER!

**Inner Me: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! REVIEW OR I'LL DRIVE THE WRITER INSANE WITH… KIDDIE MUSIC!**

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Review plz. :)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!


	10. Chapter 10

I am back from the dead! -Rises up all ghosty like- Wooooooooooo. Hey! Yeah I am alive! I got a few more reviews for my last chapter and now it's a biggie scene. Will there be wedding bells? Hmm, let's find out!

When we last left our heroes they were preparing for Sakura and Sasuke's wedding!

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 10**

Boys POV

"Well." Kakashi smiled. "Finally, something to be joyful about! May the heavens smile down on us!"

"Amen." Sasuke muttered. "But though we have suffered many hardships I don't think anything could ruin the joy I feel in my heart right now." If Sakura had been present, Sasuke would have smiled, but that smile was for her alone, so he simply smirked. He looked around. There had been no time to get the church dressed up specially, but there were white tablecloths and white flowers, so he supposed it would have to suffice. "Although I have only known her for a short time, nothing will give me more pleasure than being able to call her mine. Not even death can ruin my day now!"

"Aa. But Sasuke, don't forget, that these are not the best circumstances to be married in. 'Violent delights have violent ends' as they say. Even the sweetest, most delicious thing in the world is loathsome, purely because it is so delicious." At this point Kakashi stopped to rearrange his hat. He was wearing a long white, robe-like garment, with gold tassels around his neck, a white, pointy bishop's hat on his head and a brown, worn bible in one hand. "As I was saying, don't rush your love, it will crumble, take it slowly and it will last."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke fondly. He wanted to give the young boy sound advice, and this was the best way to do it. He couldn't help the feeling of pride within him as he watched the young lad trying to keep a calm stoic face, although Kakashi could easily see through that to the nervousness within. Not that there was much reason for Sasuke to be nervous. He looked fine in his tuxedo and shiny black shoes, not sandals, shoes. His clothes were black, contrasting with his pale skin nicely and bringing out the blue-ish black in his hair and eyes. His hair was combed into its usual style, but was glossy and it shone in the sunlight. Finally to top off the whole appearance was a single white lily in his buttonhole.

Sasuke turned as he heard the door open and his breathing quickened. _'Sakura shouldn't be here yet! We can't see each other until the wedding!'_

As soon as he saw who it was though, he relaxed and smirked. In all honesty his friends didn't look half-bad. There was Shikamaru, in a black tuxedo similar to Sasuke's but without the flower, his hair let out of its hair bobble for once and resting lightly on his shoulders. Then there was Neji in a dark blue tuxedo with his hair firmly tied in its usual low ponytail. Finally there was Naruto. Sasuke was impressed and, although he wouldn't admit it, touched. Naruto had tried really hard to look good and be on time. He was wearing a light chocolate tuxedo, with a peachy shirt underneath (a pale shade of his favourite orange colour). He had combed his hair into a neater version of its normal sticking up self, so that it still stuck up, but not all over the place. He had scrubbed his face so he was very clean and his eyes were even more sparkly and clear than normal.

"Nice to see you made it on time dobe." Sasuke said smirking in a friendly way and giving a nod to show his approval and appreciation.

"Anytime teme." Naruto replied grinning. He was dim at times but he knew that Sasuke was only playing around. He was also glad that he hadn't let his friend down by dressing badly.

They all turned as they heard the door open again and gasped at the sight that met their eyes.

Girls POV

The girls shifted uncomfortably under the males' gazes. They had tried very hard for their best friends wedding and they hoped they hadn't disappointed. Ino was dressed in a baby pink gown that stopped just below the floor. It had spaghetti straps and a small flower where the bodice and the skirt met. Her hair was done up in an elegant bun, she had light make-up on and a small pink-sapphire necklace around her neck. Finally she had very small, pink stilettos on. Tenten hated dresses and was wearing a shirt and a skirt instead (although she hated skirts too). Her shirt was a light coffee colour with a very slight v-neck, while the skirt was a deep chocolate that stopped just below her knees and had sequins around her waist. She wore flat, brown shoes and had even permitted the other girls to put VERY light make-up on her, as a special treat for Sakura since Tenten loathed make-up with a burning passion. Her hair had been taken out of its buns and brushed down neatly to her shoulders, where a tiny yellow-sapphire necklace was just visible. Finally, Hinata was wearing a baby blue dress that just scraped the floor, even though she was wearing blue high heels. The dress had small sleeves and a square neck with sequins dotted all over it. Her hair had been put up into a cute ponytail and her celon blue-sapphire earrings could be seen quite clearly. Her make-up was, again, light, but it suited her complexion well.

All the girls had dressed down, as they didn't want to overshadow Sakura on her big day. Kurenai and her friend arrived as well, and were dressed decently but nothing overly noticeable. The girls all watched the boys drinking in their appearance. Were they dressed alright?

"Wow Ino. You look, amazing." Shikamaru finally spoke up. All the other boys agreed.

"Hinata-chan! You're so pretty in that dress!" Naruto cried. Hinata felt herself blush and was trying hard not to faint.

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun." She replied, while her Inner self did a victory dance. **'Oh yeah! Naruto-kun thinks we're pretty in this dress! Wooooooo!'**

"Tenten, you're." Neji paused for a moment, as though trying to find the right words. "Beautiful." He finished simply.

Tenten grinned, although she tried her hardest not to. Her grin widened even more when he gave her a small smirk of approval. Ino cleared her throat.

"Um, thank you all but shouldn't we be getting into our places? Sakura will be here soon." She said.

"Oh my!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Ino's right. Everyone into their respective seats or standing area!"

They all jumped into position, awaiting the blushing bride. Suddenly, the music started with the classic wedding theme. The door opened slowly.

Sakura's POV

As she stepped into the church she could hear her heart pounding. She hoped she looked ok. As she walked down the aisle she heard her friends gasp. Tenten looked amazed, Hinata stunned, Ino proud. Well of course Ino was proud, she had taught Sakura everything she knew about fashion. Sakura turned her attention to the boys, they were all gobsmacked with their mouths hanging open, except for Neji who had settled for a mildly surprised look, although his eyes were fairly wider than usual.

Finally, she turned her attention to the person whose opinion mattered the most to her. Sasuke was stood at the altar. His eyes were sparkling in a way she'd never seen before, and she could see the beginnings of a smile he was trying to keep secret. She thought he looked so handsome, and from the look on his face, he wasn't too disappointed with her.

Sasuke's POV

He was doing his best to keep his smile a secret, but she was so beautiful it was very difficult. His smile was for her only, and he didn't want to look like a goofy sissy in front of his friends, but he couldn't help it. He broke into a full force smile at the sight of his fiancée. She was dressed in a long ivory dress that trailed quite a bit behind her. It had tiny sequins on the skirt, making it sparkle and a rose on the bodice where the v-neck ended. It was sleeveless and held up by only her breasts. She had a diamond necklace and matching earrings with no make-up except a touch of lipgloss. Sasuke wondered if it was flavoured, he would find out later. On her feet she wore small, heeled shoes and her hair was left down although it had been curled. On top of her head was a small white gold tiara with a white veil attached to it that went to about her bottom. In her hand was a bouquet of white lilies. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were flushed, quite literally a _blushing_ bride.

Girls POV

As Sakura reached the altar Kakashi smiled. They began the ritual. As Sakura and Sasuke were repeating what Kakashi said, Kurenai couldn't help but grin. Everything was going so well, for all the young ninja, not just Sasuke and Sakura. She could see Shikamaru and Ino smiling at each other, Hinata blushing and smiling gently under Naruto's gaze and wide grin, and Tenten seemed a little _too_ close to Neji for it to be mere coincidence. Her attention turned back to the young couple.

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Sasuke seemed to be mesmerised, lost in Sakura's eyes.

"And do you, Sakura Haruno, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Sakura was in the same position as Sasuke.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kakashi was smiling. Not that Kurenai could see behind the mask, but his eyes were crinkled in the corners, so she assumed he was smiling. All the girls watched fondly as Sasuke and Sakura kissed at the altar.

Boys POV

The boys weren't partial to romance and 'mushiness' but they all agreed silently that the couple was sweet together. Even Neji, although he pretended the word 'cute' wasn't in his vocabulary. As they watched the couple each boy edged just a bit closer to his love interest. There were smiles, blushes and hand holdings all round.

Mysterious Stranger's POV

His hands clenched into tiny, balled up fists. How could she? She had been strictly forbidden from seeing Sasuke and yet she was marrying him?

'_Wait till Tsunade hears about this. And wait till she hears that the girls encouraged Sakura. There's going to be an all out feud!'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Ooh, who is this mysterious stranger? Find out next time! Well there you have it. Sorry it took so long and sorry it's so short, I'm no good at wedding scene's so I skipped a lot of it -Sweatdrop-, but I've got exams and ma friends been in hospital so I've been visiting her. Forgive me!

_Sasuke: Hn._

_**Sakura: Has Tsunade gone? -Peeps out from under desk-**_

_Sasuke: Aa._

_**Sakura: I'm saved!**_

**Inner Me: REVIEW! I'M HUNGRY FOR REVIEWS!**

Me: Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, well I got some good reviews, but a lot of you were complaining that I update too slow, I am sorry! I was in London from Friday to Tuesday. On Wednesday my friend slept over at my house, Thursday was my dad's birthday, Friday I spent all day doing my English essay, Saturday I was revising for my exams, Sunday my friend slept over _again, _Monday I was in Meadow hall shopping and from then on Fanfiction has been messing up and not letting me upload. I have been so busy, so yeah sorry T-T Anyway on with the story, Sasuke and Sakura have just been wedded but who is this strange man watching the wedding?

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 11**

Boys POV

He ran, oh how he ran. He just had to tell Tsunade what was happening, after all, he was the _only_ one who kept communication between her and Jiraiya going. He soon arrived outside her office. Knocking quickly he soon heard the familiar voice.

"Come in."

Grinning he walked in quite slowly. Tsunade looked up and studied him.

Girls POV

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the pale faced man before her. His eyes were yellow and cat-like, his hair was long and black. He still wore his silly purple bow and his girlie white dress, sorry, _robe_.

"Orochimaru." Her voice dripped with loathing for the man before her.

"It's good to know you remember me Tsunade." Orochimaru replied, licking his lips with his long, pointy tongue.

Tsunade nearly shuddered, how she hated that tongue of his.

"What do you want Orochimaru? I have no time for snakes."

"Tsk, tsk." Orochimaru chided. "Is this any way to treat an old friend?"

"You are no friend of mine!" She snapped. She could feel her blood beginning to boil. Tsunade took a deep breath. _'Got to calm down.'_ Once she was calmed she watched Orochimaru silently as moved slowly towards her, grinning and bearing his white teeth.

"Well I guess you don't want to hear what I have to say about Sakura then."

Tsunade was immediately on her guard, her eyes narrowed even more. She was not stupid and she knew how tricky Orochimaru was. The information could be false, or it could cost her something. She prepared to hit him with a fatal punch if anything should go wrong.

"Go on, what about Sakura?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing much. She only went against your will."

"What?" Tsunade was confused. Sakura was a good kunoichi, always did as she was told, what on earth could Orochimaru be talking about?

"Sa-su-ke Uch-i-ha." Orochimaru pronounced slowly and deliberately.

Tsunade began to shake with anger but quickly scolded herself. Sakura was an obedient young woman, and Orochimaru was a tricky bastard. He could be lying to break up the mother and daughter bond.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked.

"You don't." Orochimaru smirked. "But I saw them at the wedding, along with all of Sasuke's little friends, not to mention Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kakashi, Kurenai and some other friend of Kurenai's. Ask them. Oh and send a note to Jiraiya while you're at it. I'll bet he was in on it." Orochimaru's smirk widened.

Tsunade controlled her temper as best she could.

"Shizune."

"Hai, Tsunade?" Shizune asked running to her friend's side.

"Please go and get Kurenai for me."

Shizune shifted uncomfortably.

"I would Tsunade but she and Sakura went out for a walk about 2 hours ago."

"WHAT!?" Tsunade screamed jumping out of her chair.

"They haven't come back yet." Shizune finished.

Orochimaru grinned and licked his lips as Tsunade sank back into her chair.

"This isn't happening." She mumbled. "This can't be happening. It's just a dream." Suddenly she sat up straight. "Shizune, be a dear and get me some sake and would you please send a messenger boy with a note to Jiraiya, and another with a note to Asuma-sama."

"Of course Tsunade." Shizune mumbled before backing out of the room.

Orochimaru walked up to Tsunade, leaned in close and mumbled in her ear, "Well, well, well, it seems you haven't done a very good job of raising Sakura, have you? You know what that means right?"

Tsunade gasped. "No please. Not that, you can't do that." She began to cling to Orochimaru, as if she could prevent him from carrying out his threat by holding him there.

Orochimaru pushed her off, despite her super strength and stepped back smiling evilly. He turned around and headed towards the door. Just as he reached it, he turned his head to face Tsunade.

"Have her bags at the front of the school on Thursday morning Tsunade _dear_." He emphasised the dear.

"You can't take my daughter from me!" Tsunade screeched.

Her rage got the better of her and she felt her chakra rush to her fist. She went to punch Orochimaru, but he side stepped at the last minute and her hand got stuck in the door. Orochimaru leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear.

"_Our_ daughter Tsunade, our daughter." Then he pulled her hand from the door and poofed out of the room.

Tsunade just collapsed on the floor sobbing and cursing Sakura's foolishness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Sorry, another short chapter, but like I said, exams 4/5 days next week so I've got a lot of revising to do. By the way, in the play Mercutio and Tybalt (Naruto and Tenten here) are killed. Since that isn't happening, I have made up a new reason for Sasuke to be sent away. Also in the play Paris (Rock Lee) is told he will marry Juliet, but since Tsunade knows about the wedding she can't do that, hence Orochimaru's placement. o.0 Orochimaru is Sakura's father! Where did that come from I hear you ask. Well to tell you the truth, I have no idea. I didn't want the guy to be Rock Lee again and no other characters seemed to fit soooo, Orochimaru it is. Please don't kill me…

Tsunade: Of all the people you could have picked, you just _had_ to pick Orochimaru?! I'm going to kill you! -Death aura-

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! -Runs- 

**Inner Me: Ruuuuuun she's going to kill us all! -Runs-**

_Sasuke: -Sniggers- Hn serves you right._

Tsunade: You! You married Sakura against my will.

_Sasuke: Oh shit. –Runs after me and inner me-_

Me: -Pant- Please re -pant- review. 

**_Everyone: Review._**

Everyone except Tsunade: -Runs- Head for the hills! 

Tsunade: DIE! -Runs after them-


	12. Chapter 12

Ok a faster update this time, coz I felt bad that I haven't updated much lately. From here on in, the story will probably be VERY VERY different to how it is in the play. This is where I go into my own version of the story, that is almost nothing like the original, sorry . K not much to say coz I bin doing exams. All I can say on the Orochimaru x Tsunade thing is, I HATE Orochimaru. I picked him BECAUSE I hate him. Use your brains and figure out what that means, if u can't, wait and find out later on in the story. On with the chapter. LAST TIME WE LEFT OUR HEROES:

Orochimaru told Tsunade about the wedding and said Sakura had to go with him. He also hinted that he was Sakura's father. WHAT THE HELL????!!!!

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 12**

Girls POV

Tenten looked at her cousin and let out a sigh. _'Sakura, you have no idea what you've done.'_

'_**You mean she's united the two schools forever and proved that love really does conquer all, not to mention bringing us and our friends close to the guys we like.'**_ Her Inner declared romantically.

'_No, I mean she's inflicted the wrath of Tsunade-sama.' _Tenten paused. _'And what you said.'_ She added reluctantly. Suddenly an image of a grinning Inner Tenten stood in a victory pose flashed through her mind, followed by a blinding pain. _'What have I told you about showing me images? You know they give me headaches!'_

'_**Sorry'**_ Inner Tenten smiled sheepishly.

"Tenten." A voice interrupted her musings.

"Yes?" She replied looking at Neji.

"Are you ok?" He looked at her concern evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You spaced out and then clutched at your head." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Tenten hid a blush. "I just was thinking about how cute those two are together and I got a really bad headache, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Neji pushed.

"Yes! Mr Worrywart! I'm sure!" She poked him playfully. He really was protective. "Oh damn!" She exclaimed, smacking her forehead, which just aggravated her headache more.

"What?" Neji immediately said, holding her by the shoulders.

"Sakura. She… she needs Tsunade-sama's signature before she can live with Sasuke." Tenten mumbled.

Neji looked at her for a moment, seeming to think. Finally he said, "Rules haven't mattered to them so far. I should imagine they'll just ignore Tsunade."

"The thing is, Tsunade-_sama_ may not take kindly to being ignored." She stressed the sama, to remind Neji that he now had to answer to Tsunade as well.

"You're probably right, Tsunade-sama won't like it. Somehow, I don't think it will stop them though."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried for her that's all." Tenten rubbed her temples.

Neji took her hands and forced her to look at him, not that it took much force.

"All will be well." He said soothingly but firmly. She smiled. It was just impossible to pass up this opportunity.

"Why? Has fate decided this for them?" She asked, desperately trying not to giggle.

Neji gave her a long, hard look and then growled. Tenten gulped. Suddenly, he put his hands on her sides and tickled furiously. Tenten's face turned red as she furiously fought to stop herself from laughing, but she was just too tickle-ish.

"Hahahaha…o-ok. I'm so-sorry… I-I give i-in, hahahaha! P-please sto-stop! Hahahaha." She gasped out as she laughed and rolled around on the floor where Neji had pinned her, trying to get him off.

"Hn." Neji smirked and got off her, holding out his hand to help her up.

'_**Well at least he's enough of a gentleman to help us up.'**_ Inner Tenten said. _'Humph, well I'm not impressed.' _Tenten stormed.

Slowly she stood up and turned to Neji. Then she smiled sweetly.

"Oh Neji-KUN." She cried, dropping the sweet smile for a more sadistic one.

Watching satisfied as Neji paled, she walked up to him. Suddenly she grabbed his hair, pulled out the bobble and put lots of pins and clips in, as glittery and pink as she had. Ino had told her to wear them for the wedding, but she had secretly taken them out. Judging from Neji's grunts and the way he was squirming to get out of her grip, he was not very happy about her torture methods. She grinned. Torture was DEFINITELY her special area, next to weaponry.

While Neji was being tortured, Ino was trying her best to get Shikamaru off the bench.

"Come on Shika-kun!" She whined. "Come for a walk with me!"

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag, walking is too troublesome."

Ino switched to her 'special' tactics. "Does this mean I'm not good enough for you then? Huh? Am I too troublesome too?" She was a bit too good an actress. Making herself cry like that was probably going too far, but she didn't care. "Just some silly blonde whore?! REMEMBER?"

She watched through her tears as Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her close. Surprised, she stopped crying.

"You ARE a troublesome woman, but I like troublesome women." He sighed. "You should know that. And I didn't mean the blonde whore comment. I love your hair and I know you're anything but a whore." He wiped away her tears and she blinked at him. He smiled. "Let's go for that troublesome walk, yeah?"

Blinking in surprise, Ino re-ran what he just said through her head and then beamed at him.

"OK!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him through the church door, smiling and cuddling him. "Arigatou Shika-kun!" She positively glowed.

Hinata watched Shikamaru get dragged through the door._ 'If only I was as confident as Ino-chan.'_ She thought.

'_**Hell Hinata! Get off your backside, march up to him grab him by the scruff of his collar and…'**_

But Hinata didn't want to listen to the rest. She was too shy to do it anyway. She put her hands over her ears and shut her eyes, thinking of any songs she could to block her Inner's voice.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata opened her eyes and blushed furiously. Naruto's face was just a few inches from her own. He was so close. What should she do? Naruto put a hand on her forehead. Hinata thought she was going to faint, but she forced herself to stay conscious.

"Hinata…are you ok? You've gone red and your face is hot. Do you have a fever? I'll take you to the hospital!"

"N-no Naruto-kun." Hinata took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. Doing her best not to stutter she looked at Naruto and said "I'm fine Naruto, honest. It's just a bit hot in here." Secretly she was proud that she hadn't stuttered.

Naruto smiled at her. "Ok, if you say so. Um…" He put a hand behind his head. "Do…do you wanna go and get ramen or something?"

Hinata forgot her nervousness. "I'd like that a lot Naruto-kun." She beamed at him.

"Your smile is so pretty Hinata-chan." He grinned embarrassedly.

"Arigatou Naruto-kun." She replied, blushing a little. Naruto gestured towards the door and Hinata walked towards it. Just as she went through the door, Naruto took her hand. She smiled at him, amused to see his face was going red, and hand-in-hand they headed to Ichiraku.

Sakura smiled to herself. All her friends had got a boyfriend and she was married. Nothing could ruin her day. As she looked around the room, she noticed only Neji and Tenten, out of all her friends, were still in the room. Kurenai and her friend had gone shopping, Ino was on a walk and Hinata was at Ichiraku. It took all of Sakura's ninja training not to laugh. Neji had a sour look on his face and was squirming, trying to get away from Tenten, who was grinning maniacally and sticking glittery, pink butterfly clips in his hair.

Neji looked so funny that it wasn't long before Sakura had to stuff her handkerchief in her mouth to muffle her laughter. She looked over at Sasuke, who was also struggling to keep a straight face, although so far he had been successful, apart from the occasional smirk. Finally gaining control of herself she went over to Sasuke and put her hand on his arm. He looked at her and smiled properly.

"Aa?"

"We should go. We need to get my things from the…" Sakura trailed off and slapped her forehead, in a scary re-enactment of Tenten.

Boys POV

"What is it?" Sasuke looked at her confused, and panic began to rage in his mind.

"We are _supposed_ to get Tsunade's signature before we can live together." She groaned.

He sighed, relief coursing through his body. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, curiosity filling her beautiful emerald eyes.

"We'll just ask her. If she says no, we can elope."

"Are you sure Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him, hope obvious in her face.

"Aa." He smiled at her. She was so delicate and she obviously needed his protection from her mother.

"Let's go then." She said.

Sasuke nodded, and the two headed out towards Capulet High. He prayed that there would be no need for _unpleasant-ness_. He really didn't want to fight Tsunade, but he would if he had to. Sakura was his world, and he had no intentions of letting her slip through his fingers. He grabbed her hand and held it tight, re-assuring both her and himself, that he wasn't about to let her go without making a stand first.

In the town square – 3rd person POV

"What?!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "I have had no part in this! I didn't even know this was going on!"

"Oh sure you didn't!" Tsunade bit back. "How could you not know your son was getting married?"

"I haven't seen him since before that brawl in the market!" Jiraiya shouted. "He was probably with your slut of a daughter the whole time!" He immediately regretted saying that, as Tsunade's death aura intensified tenfold.

"Asuma-sama!" Tsunade screamed. "I demand justice!"

"So do I! I had nothing to do with this! It's her daughter!"

"How dare you!"

Tensions rose and Tsunade and Jiraiya stood nose to nose, shouting at each other.

"SILENCE!!!!" Asuma's voice rang through the shouts and the noise. "Sakura will go with Orochimaru!" Tsunade's mouth dropped open. "And Sasuke will be banished!" Jiraiya's eyes bulged out of his head. "That is my judgement." With that Asuma vanished with a poof.

Tsunade sobbed while Jiraiya just stood with his eyes closed, making funny noises as he tried not to cry. What would become of the two young lovers now? The same thought went through both the parent's heads.

'_They're doomed.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? A little longer than my last chapter, though not as long as I would have liked. I still have exams tomorrow so I can't be up too late, sorry. Ooh what will become of our favourite couple? I added in some Neji x Ten, Ino x Shika and Naru x Hina moments, as I don't have much of their relationship developments. Not much SasuSaku, I apologise, I promise more in the next chapter!

_Sasuke: Banished? Where to?_

**Inner Me: Hehe, CARE BEAR LAND!**

_Sasuke: -Eye twitches- You're joking right?_

Me: Of course she is. You're actually going to Mantua.

_Sasuke: Mantua?_

Me: Yep. Desolate deserts filled with outcasts.

_Sasuke: Oh, that's better._

**Inner Me: But the outcasts will all be like Naruto!**

**Naruto: Hey!**

_Sasuke: You heartless fiends._

Me: Thank you.

_**Sakura: -Rocking in corner sucking thumb- Oro-chimaru. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**_

_Sasuke: Bad luck. -Hugs her-_

Me: -Takes photo- PROOF THAT SASU-KUN LOVES SAKURA! -Pastes photo all over the internet-

_Sasuke: -Eye twitch-_

**Inner Me: Review! If you do we'll erm, MAKE OROCHIMARU WEAR PINK FLUFFY SLIPPERS AND A GLITTERY TIARA WHEN HE…**

Me: SHUT UP DAMN IT! Don't give away the story! Yes if you review he WILL wear those things, but I'm not telling you when. I reply to all my reviews and as long as you don't flame they will be very pleasant replies. Flame if you like however, I have decided I don't care. They make me laugh, just don't expect a nice reply. Thank you! Review! Even if it IS just to flame.


	13. Chapter 13

Right, hopefully this update was fast enough for you all! See, I'm writing extra quickly for you because I let you down. Aren't I just the best? Actually, don't answer that. Ooh, chapter 13, an unlucky number. Hope it isn't symbolic!

LAST TIME:

Sasuke and Sakura were headed to Capulet High, to see Tsunade. Tsunade had other plans and went to the town square. Both she and Jiraiya have been told the fate of their two children. What now? Let's find out!

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 13**

Boys POV

Sasuke stopped suddenly, and since he had a hold of Sakura's hand, she stopped too.

"Sasu-kun?" She asked, her eyes big and enquiring.

"Sakura, what story did you tell Tsunade?" He said.

Sakura frowned. "Can I ask what that has to do with our current dilemma?" Getting no reply apart from his gaze, she sighed. "If you must know, I told her Kurenai-sensei and I were going shopping."

"I see." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Should he tell her his plan?

'_**Duh, you have to tell her you twit! It won't work if you don't.'**_ Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. His Inner was really beginning to annoy him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura touched his arm. Fire raced through his veins from where she had touched him, and he jumped in surprise.

'_What the…?'_

'_**Someone's horny.'**_ Inner Sasuke noted with a smirk.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Horny_? Him, THE Sasuke Uchiha, also known as the human ice-cube, horny? No, such a thing was impossible.

Unfortunately for our poor Sasu-kun, fate was against him, and his inner was proved correct, as Sakura moved her arm to his shoulder, in what _should_ have been comforting. Sasuke gasped slightly, as something sparked within him, telling him to grab her, and have her here and now. He mentally shook his head. Sakura was oblivious to all this of course, and he marvelled at how she could affect him so and not even realise it. The, well, beast was the only way he could describe it so, the beast within him growled and licked it's lips as the thought of Sakura crying out in pleasure flashed, unbidden, through Sasuke's head.

Sasuke was confused if nothing else. What had sparked such a sudden change? Sakura was delicate, and he was a noble gentleman (his Inner scoffed, but he ignored it), such thoughts should not bother him. Sakura had kissed him before and this reaction had not occurred, so why now?

**'Because she's ours! We can do what we want now, and our sex libido knows it.'**

At this thought another image flashed in his mind and the beast growled even more, practically demanding that Sasuke find somewhere suitable to consummate his marriage. Sasuke's eyes would have bulged had he not been so practised in keeping a straight face (minus a few exceptions of course). Since when had he become so filthy minded? **'Since…'** His inner began, but Sasuke cut him off with a simple _'Oh shut up.' _Suddenly, he was awakened from his inner argument by a hand waving in front of his face and Sakura's voice calling to him.

"Uh, hello, Earth to Sasu-kun."

"Hn." He replied. He turned away, not daring to look at her in case he had another mental image 'attack'.

"Um, Sasuke, why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" Her voice sounded hurt and Sasuke winced.

'_**Why don't we make it up to her?'**_ Inner Sasuke suggested, grinning maniacally, as Sasuke's male libido (A.K.A. The beast -which is how I shall now refer to it as-, inside him), growled its approval.

Sasuke ignored his body and his Inner, turning to Sakura. He winced again as he saw the hurt in her eyes. Quickly, he thought up an excuse for his coldness, and got back to the reason he had stopped to talk about in the first place.

"I was just thinking." He replied smoothly. Then he took her hands in his, fighting furiously against the beast within him. Sakura needed him to be gentle and he was not going to let her down by giving in to his 'wilder' side. Plus, he wanted both Tsunade and Jiraiya's blessing before he went THAT far with his wife. "It might not be a good idea for us both to go to Tsunade-sama."

"Wha… why?" Sakura was shocked and looked pretty nervous.

"It's just that, if I'm there she may take offence and become more stubborn, by refusing to give us a blessing, whereas, if you go and speak with her alone, as a loving daughter needing her mothers' guidance…" He stopped and smirked. His Sakura was not stupid, and he knew she understood what he was implying.

"She will give in to her motherly side." Sakura finished. Sasuke smiled properly.

"I knew you'd catch on. That's why you're a medic ninja. Only the smartest are allowed to become medic ninjas, and you're one of the best around." He watched as a pretty blush crept onto Sakura's face. Again the beast licked its lips hungrily, but Sasuke pushed it aside. He had to admit though, Sakura was adorable when she blushed.

"So what do you suggest?" She said, seeming to find her tongue. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, to avoid raising suspicion I suggest you and Kurenai buy something, anything, and walk in to the school together talking about shops or whatever. That way you don't alert any of the staff and you can go to your mother to 'show her what you've bought'. That way, no one will think to disturb you as you speak to Tsunade-sama. Then send Kurenai to Kakashi's place to tell me the result. I'll go there now and wait."

Sasuke looked down at his wife. He could see she was nervous, and yet she had a determined look in her eye. He bent down and kissed her on the nose, pulling away before his beast had a chance to do anything.

"Good luck." He whispered in her ear. Sakura shuddered. Sasuke frowned, surely she wasn't THAT nervous. He shrugged it off though when she nodded. He gave her once last kiss, though this time it was on the lips, and it lasted longer than he meant it to. He left before he had a chance to do something he would regret. As he left he didn't notice Sakura shiver and touch her lips where he had kissed her.

Girls POV

Sakura's eyes were wide. What on Earth was happening to her? She had never had such a chemical reaction to Sasuke before, and yet when he whispered in her ear, it had sent such magnificent, icy trickles down her spine, making her shudder. She recalled how she had been so close to begging him to forget going to her mother, and to just take her somewhere private, where unmentionable things would happen. Sakura slapped her forehead with her hand several times to knock some sense into herself, luckily, she was too dazed to use her chakra, so her super strength didn't add to her problems by cracking her skull in. She went straight to the orchard, where she and Kurenai had previously agreed to meet, trying to clear her head and shoving aside her Inner's comments. Kurenai was not there yet, and so Sakura had a little time to compose herself.

'_**SAKURA, LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!' **_Her Inner was tired of being ignored.

'_Hai.' _Sakura agreed tiredly. Maybe her Inner had something useful to say for once.

'_**Good. Now, Sasuke is hot. We have just married him. He can technically do what he likes now. This is exciting our libido, which in turn is affecting our subconscious. Because of this our hormones are raging and we want him to tie us down and SEX US UP!'**_

Sakura's mouth dropped and she groaned. Trust her Inner to talk a load of nonsense and make it sound feasible, apart from the end part of course.

'_Right, you have NO IDEA how hormones and things work do you?' _Sakura demanded.

'_**Uh…'**_ Her Inner sweat dropped at being caught out. Sakura sighed.

'_On that note, the fact that we are teenagers means our hormones are going wild NATURALLY. I agree the fact that we've just married a hot guy adds to it, but it has NOTHING to do with the subconscious system'_

'_**Oh really?' **_Her Inner smirked. _**'If that's the case then why are you thinking things like this?'**_

A very intimate image stuck in Sakura's head. She blushed bright red and struggled to lose the image, unsuccessfully. Her Inner was too busy drooling over the image to help get rid of it. Thankfully, Kurenai appeared, with shopping bags from her shopping spree with her friend. Sakura grinned with glee. Perfect.

Unfortunately for her, Kurenai's face was pale, and when she saw Sakura she grabbed her close and burst into tears. Her heart felt like it was being wrenched out. Sakura had no idea what she (Kurenai) had just heard.

**FLASHBACK**

**Kurenai is hidden behind a corner, not wanting Tsunade-sama to see her without Sakura. As Asuma shouts out what will happen to Sakura and Sasuke, Kurenai's eyes widen and she runs towards Capulet High, desperate to get there before anyone else. Her eyes fill with tears, but she focuses on getting to the orchard, praying that Sakura would be there, so she could warn her.**

**END FLASHBACK**

She clutched Sakura closer, and the bewildered girl was rapidly running out of oxygen.

"N-need…air." She gasped. Kurenai let go and put her face in her hands, sobbing for all she was worth. Suddenly she gasped and lifted her head. She could hear Tsunade coming home. Kurenai grabbed Sakura and pulled her to the most secluded part of the orchard, occasionally bumping into something as she cried. Sakura was not going to see Tsunade yet. Kurenai had to tell her…everything. Finally, she stopped sobbing and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Sakura on the other hand was doing the opposite and panicking. She had never seen her sensei so _distressed_.

"Sakura-chan." Kurenai put her hands on the young girl's face and closed her eyes, as though trying to order her thoughts.

"Sakura." She began again. "You never knew your father…" Sakura's face was nothing but pure confusion. What did this have to do with her and Sasuke? Still, she trusted her sensei and she listened to what she had to say.

"Well, when your mother was young, she was in a very…" Kurenai paused. "-awkward position I suppose you could say. She was 20, and without a husband or a child."

Sakura gasped. To be so old and not have a child was bad, but to not have a husband was terrible!

"It wasn't that she couldn't get a husband. She just refused them all. You see, she had her heart set on a certain man." Kurenai took a deep breath, and steadied herself to continue. Sakura needed to hear this, if she didn't, Orochimaru might feed her lies and turn her against them all. "The man she fell for was…Uchiha Jiraiya."

Sakura's eyes bulged out of her head, but Kurenai wasn't done. Taking another deep breath she continued her story.

"Unfortunately, Jiraiya was…somewhat reluctant to take her. He was nervous of her monstrous strength I think."

She chuckled slightly, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Whatever the reason was, he didn't accept her straight away. You have heard that Tsunade claims this argument between the schools is all about land and sexism, correct?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, actually, that is far from the truth. What really happened was Jiraiya eventually took Tsunade on as his girlfriend, though I don't know how she got him to accept. During their…uh, courting period, Jiraiya got caught in a very intimate position with another woman. Now I personally don't think he wanted to be in that position. I believe he was set up, but Tsunade caught them nonetheless, and, well, she flipped basically."

Sakura groaned. She knew what her mother was like.

"Of course, she wanted revenge on him, so she went to…an admirers house, and…well, he was not the most honest of men you see, so…he agreed to help spite Jiraiya, and in return Tsunade would marry him. She agreed. They…made love (Kurenai grimaced), in Jiraiya's bedroom, in front of Jiraiya, pretending not to know he was there of course, and it caused a big argument. The two have warred ever since. Tsunade kept her word to the man and married him, but that one lovemaking session produced a child. The man began to argue with Tsunade, as he wanted full control of the child, without Tsunade around _interfering_ with his child rearing tactics, which were brutal and cruel. They agreed that a divorce would occur and Tsunade would raise the child, but if the child ever married or did some other big thing without Tsunade's consent the man would take the child and have her for himself."

Sakura was shocked. She knew she was the child, but who was the man. He was obviously going to take her, but what could she do?

"There is one more thing I must tell you. Please, you must not judge your mother too harshly, remember this all happened a long time ago, long before the man had the reputation he does now, and Tsunade was not in the best state of mind when it happened as she was being abused by her parents at the time. Your father is…Orochimaru."

Sakura nearly fainted. The dreaded _Orochimaru _was her father? She longed to believe it was all a joke but Kurenai's face did not lie. At first Sakura felt white-hot anger towards her mother, but then she remembered her sensei's words. She felt her heart shattering. No wonder her mother had been so protective of her, and vicious towards Sasuke, and she had not even tried to understand it from her mother's point of view. Then the next reality hit home and she felt her insides churn. She had _disobeyed _her mother, and that could only mean one thing. She had to LIVE with Orochimaru. Sakura practically choked on her own spit. He was known for his human experiments and his 'antics' with young girls. She felt tears fill her eyes. She couldn't believe she was related to such a monster.

'_**Hey it's either him or Sasuke. If your mother had stayed with Jiraiya-sama, you'd be Sasuke's sister, or worse, he wouldn't exist!'**_

This was an interesting thought. Eventually she wiped her eyes and hugged Kurenai.

"Arigatou, Kurenai-sensei. You have opened my eyes."

"Sakura, whatever Orochimaru might tell you, don't believe him. He lies and cheats and is very deceptive. I know it seems very suspicious for me to say such a thing, but Orochimaru will play on that to turn you against your family and friends."

"I will remember sensei."

"Good, he is coming for you on Thursday. I'm afraid I don't know any more."

"Kurenai-sensei, what about Sasuke?"

"He has been…banished."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry."

Sakura began to cry silently, but she held her voice steady.

"Please go to Kakashi's place, tell Sasuke everything that has occurred here, including mine and Tsunade's past. As my husband he has a right to know."

"Will you be alright?"

"I will go and speak with Tsunade-sama. We can't let her know that I know the real story, so we have come home from a long day of shopping. You have been called to Kakashi's church, as he wants you to help him decorate for a big service on Sunday, and I am going to see Tsunade-sama to show her everything we've bought, so she can determine that it is decent. I have come to my senses and I am ready to be obedient and accept Rock Lee as a husband." Sakura informed Kurenai quickly.

"But Tsunade knows you are married."

"True but the rest of the staff don't, and we shouldn't know that she knows, now go, hurry."

Kurenai left and Sakura took her shopping bags up to Tsunade's office. This was not going to be easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh, yeah, I know I promised more fluff, and I really tried to put some in at the beginning. There are still complaints about Orochimaru, so I've put a full explanation as to what happened between him and Tsunade, hope it helps. This chapter was really just about Sasuke and Sakura's feelings getting more intense and an explanation. Just a filler, sorry but I wanted to clear things up once and for all. Was this chapter long enough for you all? I hope so, I don't like disappointing people.

_Sasuke: Horny?_

**Inner Me: Yup :)**

_Sasuke: I am an Uchiha! I DO NOT GET HORNY!_

**Inner Me: I beg to differ. -Shows a sexy photo of Sakura-**

_Sasuke: Uh…_

Me: Eww, Sasuke you're drooling!

_Sasuke: -Blushes- Am not._

_**Sakura: -Walks into room- Hiya everyone! Hey Sasuke why is your face red? -Notices photo- What's that a picture of? Can I see?**_

_Sasuke: NO!_

Me: -Sweat drop- Review please people. This is going to be embarrassing so I'm going to go now.

**Inner Me: DUDE! Pass the popcorn will you? -Watches amused as Sakura jumps on Sasuke, wanting to see the picture-**

_**Sakura: Let me see? Is it a baby picture of you or something?**_

_Sasuke: NO! It's not a baby picture, and NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU CAN'T SEE IT!_

Me: I'm stopping this NOW, before things go any fur…

_**Sakura: -Grabs picture and promptly faints-**_

Me: …ther.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Uh, soz, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry! Ok, so now, at last, the final filler (at least I hope so, maybe next to final).

Last time- Sakura finds out about what is to happen to her and Sasuke, and there are hormonal sparks flying between the two. What now?

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style **

**Chapter 14**

Boys POV

"Sasuke get out here you great big coward!" Kakashi hollered. "I told you not to count your blessings too soon. Your wedding is a calamity, a disaster now that Asuma-sama has declared _that_."

Sasuke came running into the room. "What is it Friar Kakashi? What has Asuma-sama declared? What sadness awaits me even though I don't know about it?" Sasuke's heart was racing. What if they had hurt Sakura?

'**Then you can kick their butts.'** His Inner interposed

'_Don't you mean we?'_

'**Hell no, I'm the opposite of you, I'm a total coward! You're on your own! I'm just here for emotional support.' **And with that his Inner hid under a desk in a steel box with kunais sticking out of strategically pointed slots.

'_Gee, thanks a bunch.' _Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke, Asuma-sama, he just declared something terrible."

Ah yes, Friar Kakashi's message of impending doom brought Sasuke out of his inner argument.

"Go on then." He sighed casually, though his heart was racing and his mind was fogging up with worry. "The death sentence? Ha, I doubt it could get any worse than that."

"No, a gentler punishment. You aren't sentenced to death."

Sasuke's pulse slowed and he calmed.

"You are banished."

"WHAT?" Sasuke yelled. His heart felt like it had just jumped out of his mouth and decided to attach itself to an aeroplane using his intestines. His legs suddenly turned to jelly and it was Sasuke's will alone that kept him standing. "Banishment? Why couldn't he be merciful and just say death? I mean banishment is worse, and strikes me with terror more than death ever could!"

"From here on in, you have to go to away from Konoha, but be patient, the world is a big place." Kakashi tried to comfort the young boy, who was obviously about to collapse if not for his sheer determination to be strong.

"There may as well be no world outside Konoha. In fact the only thing outside Konoha is Hell! Banishing me is worse than death! In fact it is just _like_ death. Man, death must be laughing in my face right now!"

"Don't be such a wimp!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke straightened slightly, rather offended, but not caring much. "The law decrees that you should be killed, but Asuma-sama has been very kind and pushed the law aside. It's a blessing and you just can't see it!"

"It's not a blessing, it's torture! I mean Heaven is where Sakura is and every unworthy thing is worthy in her eyes. Even the most unworthy creatures can be with her, but I can't. I want to kiss her hand, see her blush, be with her like a decent husband, but I can't because I'm banished. And you say that banishment is kinder than death?"

"Shut up and let me get a word in."

"NO!" Sasuke yelled. "That word will just be 'banished' and I don't want to hear it!"

"I was just going to comfort you…" Kakashi began

"I don't want comfort. Comfort won't give me Sakura!"

"Well, madmen obviously have no ears."

"Just the same as wise men have no eyes." Sasuke retorted sulkily.

"Look just let me talk to you about it…"

"You can't lecture me this time! You aren't me, you don't know what I'm going through! If you were me, with Sakura your bride after only an hour, and you were about to be banished, maybe then you could lecture me! Somehow though, I think you'd be just like me, barely able to stand and a few seconds away from crying!" Sasuke shut his mouth. He wasn't supposed to reveal _that_.

A knocking sound interrupted the awkward silence.

"Sasuke hide! Someone's here and you're not meant to be around."

"What's the point?" Sasuke sighed.

He was so depressed he honestly didn't care. Banishment meant no Sakura. Sasuke, once again, was close to tears, but he was an Uchiha and he was not about to cry. That was for girls! The fact that his Inner was sobbing like a baby had nothing to do with it of course. The knocking grew louder and more insistent.

"Gosh." Kakashi muttered. "They're going to break the door down at this rate. Sasuke get off your backside and hide or you'll be taken away, and I would prefer it if you could stay a little longer."

Sasuke could hear the urgency in Kakashi's voice, but still he didn't move, other than to collapse on the floor. His legs had finally given out from under him, and as Kakashi had his back to the young male, the tears soon began to fall freely.

"Sasuke, move your fat butt to my study pronto!" Kakashi whispered, before saying in a louder voice. "Hai, hai, I'm coming! Who's knocking so hard? Where do you come from and what do you want?"

Sasuke heard a female voice sighing in exasperation, then…

"Let me in damn you Kakashi! It's Kurenai. I won't tell you why I'm here until you let me in, as it's not a light issue to be discussed. Damn it! I come from Sakura Haruno!"

"Oops." Kakashi scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. "Uh, come on in then."

As he opened the door, a very disgruntled looking Kurenai walked in muttering curses under her breath.

"Come on then Friar Kakashi, where's mistress Sakura's husband? Where are you hiding Sasuke?"

"He's over there. That great heap on the floor drowning itself in tears."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, though the crying failed to stop. He did not appreciate the way Kakashi was speaking about him. He didn't have time to sulk though, as Kurenai had rushed over and was in the process of choking him with a hug.

'_Great, death by hug. Just what I need.'_ Sasuke thought. He didn't want anyone to hug and comfort him except Sakura.

Girls POV

Kurenai hugged him hard. This was not an easy thing to tell him, but Sakura had ordered her to do it. She finally let the poor boy go after Kakashi pointed out that he was turning blue. Kurenai apologised profusely, and then began her tale.

"Sasuke, please. What I am about to tell you…don't judge the people of my story too harshly, and don't let it affect how you think about Sakura. It was her that wanted me to tell you this."

Kurenai watched, as Sasuke dried his eyes and contemplated what she had said, before…

"Aa. Go on."

With that she poured out the whole story. Tsunade and Jiraiya, Orochimaru, the fight, Sakura and finally, the deal. With each word, Sasuke's eyes got bigger and rounder, though he never showed any other signs of shock. When she had completed her tale she watched his face anxiously, as he processed her story.

"I see." He eventually managed to say.

"What do you…think of my tale?"

"It does not affect my opinion of them in any way." Sasuke said. Kurenai could hear his voice growing more confident and firm, probably to convince himself more than her, although it _was_ very convincing nonetheless.

"I love Sakura, and she is not like Orochimaru. As for Tsunade-sama, well, your story explains all her actions, and…everyone makes mistakes."

Kurenai almost gagged. _That_ was unexpected. She hadn't believed he would take it so well. Now she had to tell him that Orochimaru was picking Sakura up on Thursday. At this news she saw Sasuke tense up. In anger, shock or disgust? She didn't know, as his bangs covered his face, which he had lowered towards the floor.

"How dare he…" It came out in a low, threatening voice, almost a growl. He lifted his head, eyes flashing furiously. "If he so much as touches her, banished or not, I'll find him and freaking kill him."

Well that was a relief, he was angry, and at Orochimaru. He truly cared, and this was wonderful for Kurenai, but it also reminded her that the two young lovers were to be torn apart, very soon. As she watched, she saw tears begin to, once again, roll down his cheeks. These were tears of anger, sorrow and frustration, that much was obvious.

"Poor Sakura was in tears as well when she heard what was happening to the both of you. She cried silently, just like you're doing now. I don't know how you do it. How can you cry and remain so in control, when such terrible things have befallen you?"

Kurenai's voice was wavering and she could see her vision was starting to get blurry with her own tears.

"Kurenai, what of Sakura? Does she hate me? Have I killed our joy and happiness by leaving her to face Orochimaru on her own? Where is she? How is she? What does she say about our forbidden love?" Sasuke's voice was calm and yet Kurenai could feel the urgency behind it, the _need_ to know of his loved one.

"She doesn't say much. She just cries and cries. Last I saw, she went to her bedroom to cry and weep before she goes to see Tsunade, so that she won't cry when she does see her."

Sasuke grunted, and Kurenai watched him struggle with himself for a while before he said…

"I have killed her. My name has kept us apart, like a spinning shuriken. Friar Kakashi, tell me the name and location of the building that has my birth certificate in it, so I can burn it down and get a new name." With that he drew a kunai.

Boys POV

Kakashi grabbed the kunai from Sasuke's hand.

"Oh don't be such a baby." He (Kakashi) sighed. Sasuke gave him the infamous Uchiha glare.

"Put it this way! Sakura is alive, though Tsunade has every right to kill her for disobeying, are you happy? Rock Lee would have married Sakura, but you got there first, are you happy? The law that says you should be dead has taken pity on you, and is your friend and has let you live, are you happy? You have had blessing after blessing and yet you sulk like a child! Go to Sakura before she speaks with Tsunade. Go now and comfort her, just make sure you aren't caught, because if you are you won't be able to go to the sand country. If you do go to the sand, you can live there until we find a way to sort out your marriage and this whole mess, get more people on your side, and get the law on your side. Once that happens, we can call you back and celebrate this whole thing being over with twenty hundred thousand times more joy than the sadness you feel now. Kurenai." Kakashi turned to Kurenai, having stunned Sasuke long enough to speak with her. "Go to Sakura, tell her not to speak with Tsunade yet as Sasuke is coming."

"What? Oh, yes, sorry, but you give such good lectures. I'll go now."

"Wait." Sasuke got up and ran to her, finally having regained the use of his legs. "Please go quickly, and tell her to be ready for me."

Kurenai nodded and relief ran through Sasuke. At least he would see Sakura one more time before he left.

"One more thing. Sakura wanted me to give you this ring. Hurry now, it's getting late." And with that she left.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi, slipping the ring onto his finger as he did so.

"I feel much better now, arigatou Friar Kakashi. You really put some sense into my head."

Kakashi smiled and nodded.

"Good, now go quickly. Good luck and good night. I'll send a message to you every now and again in the sand country, so be sure to watch out for them."

"Hai. Arigatou." And with that Sasuke was gone.

"Boy, that lad can move when he wants to." Kakashi muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soooo, what did you think? Yes I know it took ages, and yes I know it's short, but it's the final filler, so be happy. Plot development after this. (I hope) SasuSaku is totally guaranteed.

_Sasuke:_ _Well duh, it's the…mmph!_

**Inner Me: -Gags him- Don't you dare finish that sentence!**

_**Sakura: -Waking up after fainting- Uh, what happened? Oh yeah the picture. Sasuke! What were you doing with that picture?**_

_Sasuke: Mmm, mmph, mmumbdge._

**Inner Me: Sorry Sakura, he's a bit tied up at the minute.**

_**Sakura: Why is he gagged?**_

Me: Don't worry about it, he's fine. He was just going to give away the storyline.

_**Sakura: But most people know what happens next…mmph!**_

Me: Do you have to gag ALL my characters Inner Me?

**Inner Me: Yup -Evil grin- No revealing the storyline and no telling me off until I get some reviews!**

Me: We.

**Inner Me: Yeah, we. Until WE get reviews. ******


	15. Chapter 15

Hiya! I am sooooooooo sorry! I know you've all been waiting and waiting for me to update and I haven't but things have been happening. I got a writer's block and my computer broke and went to be fixed so I couldn't even tell you what was happening. Then I forgot all about this story I am so sorry! You have my permission to pelt me with tomatoes -winces and prepares herself- hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me! Now let's see where were we up to?

When we last left our heroes Sasuke had gone to see Sakura after hearing all about Tsunade and Orochimaru. What will happen now?

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 15**

Girls POV

Tsunade sat in her office, head in her hands. "What do I do?" She mumbled, over and over again. Suddenly there came a knock at her door. She lifted her head. "Aa?"

"Tsunade-sama, forgive me for intruding but I sense your youthfulness has depleted. Is something wrong?" Rock Lee entered cautiously.

"Rock Lee." Tsunade sighed. "Yes something is wrong but please don't concern yourself over it."

"Tsunade-sama, I don't wish to sound rude but Sakura-chan and my wedding?"

"I'm sorry Lee. Sakura cannot marry you."

Lee's eyes widened and then lowered to the floor. "Oh. May I ask the youthful Tsunade-sama as to why?"

"She has already gone and got married, but her… father (Tsunade spat the word out) has come for her. Asuma-sama says she is to go with him."

"I see. Then I shall respect her father's wishes!" Here Rock Lee pulled a nice-guy pose and his teeth 'pinged'

Tsunade winced. Maybe her daughter was right about him being poncy and girly (no offence to those who like Rock Lee) but still it was too late now. Eventually Rock Lee left and Tsunade was left alone. She replayed the conversation she'd had with Orochimaru in her head. _Thursday_, she grimaced. What would she tell her daughter? Sure it was Sakura's fault for disobeying but maybe, maybe Tsunade had been at fault too? After all Tsunade could have told Sakura about their past but she didn't so how was Sakura supposed to know? Tsunade rubbed her temples. Either way it was too late now, there was nothing to be done and it was getting late. It was Monday night and in just 3 days Orochimaru would be coming so she may as well make the most of her final hours with her daughter.

Boys POV

Sasuke arrived at her room. He had memorised where it was and after glancing around quickly and doing a chakra scan to determine that no one was around he tapped at her window. _'Come on Sakura. Open up.'_ Getting no response he tapped again. This time he heard some shuffling in the room and footsteps heading to the window. The curtains were drawn back and he found himself staring at the two emerald eyes he loved so much. He frowned and his heart clenched. Those eyes. They were watery and red. It was just as Kurenai had said. She had been crying and from the look of it a lot. His heart contracted painfully and he winced. Her beautiful pink hair was messy and her normally cheerful grin was missing, replaced by the smallest, saddest frown he had ever seen.

"Sakura" He whispered. Said girl opened the window and let him in. She stood off to one side just looking at him with those eyes. It was scaring him. He had never seen her look so small, so afraid, so filled with hopelessness. She was always hopeful, optimistic cheery. "Sakura" He said again, a little more loudly this time. He walked slowly up to her, so as not to startle her and took her into his arms. His monster raised its head, sniffing hopefully, but he roughly shoved it away. Even his inner knew that this was not the time.

"_**Say something."**_ His inner urged.

Sasuke ignored it and simply rubbed his hand up and down her back in, what he hoped was, a comforting way. He brought his other hand up to cup the back of her head, gently stroking her hair. Sakura seemed to finally let go of the tears she had been holding in and sobbed on his shoulder. He didn't care. He just wanted her near him. He wasn't going to see her for a while and he just wanted them to be close. Sakura eventually stopped crying and looked up at him, blinking apologetically. He rested his forehead against hers, trying to show his sympathy for her through his eyes.

After a while, Sakura pulled away and wiped her eyes, head lowered. "I'm sorry. We have little time together. You have to go soon. I'm spoiling it, forgive me."

Sasuke stepped in front of her, captured her wrists in one hand and used the other to tilt her chin upwards so she was forced to look at him. "Sakura." He said firmly but softly. "Do NOT speak like that. You have every right to be upset. You are going to Orochimaru, he's your father and I'm leaving. Why should I forgive you when there's nothing to forgive?"

Sakura sighed and leaned into him, snuggling up against his chest. It was intimate, and not something he was used to, but he found he liked it and wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her there. Sakura looked back up at him, but this time her eyes were not filled with tears, they were hopeful. She opened her mouth to speak but Sasuke got there first.

"Sakura, I'm going to give you my address in the Sand country. If that bastard does anything, _anything_, even if it's just a funny look, send me a letter and banishment or not I'll kick his fucking arse all the way to fucking, fucking, FUCKING HELL!"

Sakura chuckled and whispered in his ear. "You'll bed getting a lot of letters then."

"No I won't." He replied sulkily. "I only need one and I'll be down there. Promise Sakura. Promise you'll let me know about anything. Even if you think I'll be mad I won't be, I swear."

"I promise." She whispered against his ear. It sent tingles up and down his spine, and his monster licked its lips.

Girls POV

Sakura shuddered with pleasure. She was so close to Sasuke, and he had been so passionate! She had never seen him look so fierce. If he'd owned fangs she was sure he would have bared them, and because of her. Because he cared about her. Her heart fluttered and she had butterflies in her stomach. She nuzzled into his neck, enjoying his unique smell and the way his soft skin felt against her cheek. _'Mmm, I could stand like this forever.'_ She thought closing her eyes.

"So could I." She heard a deep voice say.

Her eyes popped open. "Did I say that out loud?" She asked her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Yep." Sasuke chuckled.

His laughter sent little vibrations through her chest and tummy down to her lower area. She stiffened a little in surprise, but decided she liked the feeling well enough and relaxed again. Her medical mind processed what was happening and she realised that she was starting to turn on. She nuzzled further into Sasuke's neck so he wouldn't see her face deepen even more, but she heard him grunt.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer, just pulled her closer to him. She jerked slightly as little shock waves of pleasure zipped through her veins.

"S…Sasu…ke…kun." She whispered breathily.

"A…Aa?" He replied, seeming to struggle speaking himself.

"Sasuke-kun." She moaned and began to kiss his neck. Then she licked his neck in, what she hoped was a sexy manner, allowing herself to drink in his taste, which by the way was delicious.

She felt him stiffen in shock but then he held her tightly and cocked his head to one side. She smiled against his neck, understanding he was giving her permission to continue, to which she gladly obliged. She felt him nibble her ear and she giggled slightly. It tickled but it was so nice. She had a wicked idea and bit him on the neck. He immediately pushed her onto the bed, holding her wrists above her head with his head lowered. She gulped. Had she gone too far? When Sasuke lifted his head she gasped slightly. His eyes did not hold anger. They had darkened with lust. He growled slightly, deep in his chest, and she felt more vibrations rattle throughout her body.

"Are you going to torture me like that all night or can I bite back?" He said huskily, never once breaking eye contact.

She smiled wickedly and replied "Surprise me."

"As you wish." He grinned wolfishly. "You're going to regret biting and teasing me."

'_Somehow I doubt that. I don't believe I will ever regret this.'_ She thought. That was her last rational thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: So what did you think? Yes I know it took forever to update and I am sorry how short this chapter is, but come on, I can't go on to the next day yet and what else can I add? I promise, promise, promise that my next update will be longer! By the way do you think the rating should go up or is it ok? I didn't write anything too intimate, because I can't, so is the rating fine as it is or should it go up. Let me know please and I will try to update soon!

**Inner Me: Yeah, you better! You kept these poor people waiting for so long.**

Me: I know, I'm sorry -Anime waterfall tears-

_**Sakura: Wow that was…intense? You really didn't write much did you?**_

Me: Sorry, but I can't write scenes like that so I wanted to end it as soon as possible since I'm not very good at it. Besides, I'll leave it up to our most wonderful, loyal and patient readers to imagine the rest about what happened.

_Sasuke: …_

Me: Oh hey Sasuke. You finally got that gag off? How did you like this chapter?

_Sasuke: …_

Me: …? Is that good or bad?

_Sasuke: WHY COULDN'T YOU WRITE MORE!?_

**Inner Me: Ooh, sorreeeeeee, was Sasuke-kun enjoying himself?**

_Sasuke: I, uh, I, that is -sweatdrop-_

Me: I do believe that's a yes he was enjoying himself.

_**Sakura: Review please. Thank you!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Woo another update! A faster one too :D I don't really have much to say except thank you to everyone who reviewed and I have updated faster this time to make up for such a long wait. I'm so ashamed  Last time in Romeo and Juliet-SasuSaku style:

Sasuke had gone to comfort the love of his life, Sakura, and (as SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl put so well) they got their freak on! Now it is Tuesday morning. How will the two react? And what of Tsunade, Kurenai and their friends? More importantly, what of Orochimaru? Let's join them and find out!

**Romeo and Juliet - SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 16**

Girls POV

Sakura groaned as the warm body next to her shifted at the sound of the birds tweeting. _'Stupid birds.'_ She thought. _'Can't they give us 5 more minutes? Hold on a minute…us?'_ Sakura sat bolt upright as she tried to remember what had happened last night. She was unsuccesful until…

"Sakura? Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

Sakura's eyes widened at the voice. The _deep_ voice. The deep, _male_ voice. She slowly turned her head and she saw sleepy onix eyes blinking back at her. _'Shit.'_ The memories soon returned to her. She blushed as she remembered some of the things they had done. Sakura hoped they hadn't made _too_ much noise, otherwise they were in deep trouble. Her focus was drawn back to her new husband, as she felt his warmth leave her when he stood. He walked over to his clothes and picked them up. Sakura was practically drooling and something in her stomach ached for an instant replay. She mentally slapped herself and dragged her mind out of the gutter long enough to pull her eyes away from his sexy muscles and his taught abdomen to what he was doing. He was starting to put his clothes on. He was getting ready to leave her. _'No'_ She thought. _'Not yet. It's too soon.'_

"Wait." She called to him. He turned slowly to face her, which, up until now, he had pretty much avoided doing, or so it seemed to Sakura. When he did face her, his eyes were full of sorrow and regret, but somehow she was sure it wasn't the fact that they had confirmed their marriage which caused him to look so lost. She was fairly certain it was the fact he was banished that caused him so much anguish.

"Are you going already? It's not morning yet" She couldn't stop her voice from wobbling slightly. She had his full attention and she didn't like the idea of losing it just yet. "It was the nightingale's song you heard, the bird of the night. That was what woke you up, not the lark, that morning bird. Trust me, the nightingale sings on that cherry blossom tree every night. That was what woke you up, so please, come back to bed." She was giving him her best puppy-dog pout, even though she knew it wasn't fair on him. It was hard enough for him to leave already, she was sure of it, she just wasn't ready to let go.

"Sakura." Sasuke replied. She could hear the pain in his voice and the sorrow in his eyes was still evident. "Sakura, you know as well as I do it was the lark, not the nightingale. Look see." He pointed towards the window, through which small beams of light were piercing the curtains. "The light from the sun is entering the room from the East. The stars are all gone and if there was a sun god he would be stood on the misty mountain tops right now to show us it is day. I have to go now if I want to live, if I stay here, I'll be killed."

Boys POV

It hurt him to say it. His chest ached and he was sure his pain was showing through his eyes, as for once he wasn't trying to hide his emotions. Why should he? Sakura was his wife. Only for a day, but his wife nonetheless. Sakura herself seemed unwilling to accept the fact he had to go, and in all honesty, his own resolve to leave was wavering.

"Don't be silly Sasu-kun." She attempted to laugh and once again her eyes sparkled.

His own heart felt like it was lifting and warmth filled his body, as he felt her optimism and childish happiness spread throughout the room. She laughed properly this time, and he smiled.

"I've told you, it's nowhere near day. That's moolight you know. Can't you tell the difference between sunlight and moonlight? The moon's just acting as a guide with a torch, to help you find your way to the sand country, so stay for a bit, you don't have to go yet." At this he smirked as she batted her eyelashes up at him in a cute, yet sexy, manner. "You can stay and entertain me for a little longer you know." She added cheekily.

Sasuke chuckled. _'Two can play at this game.'_ He thought. With that he growled low in his chest, making sure that he gave her a very smouldering, 'you'll wish you'd never said that' look. He dropped his pants, which he had been holding onto, and climbed back onto the bed, holding her down with his body weight, and making sure she didn't struggle by holding her wrists with his hands. She looked surprised, and he grinned triumphantly giving her his most annoying, 'I told you so, don't say I didn't warn you' stare.

"Let me be taken." He whispered seductively into her hair, enjoying the feel of her breathing becoming short and well, breathy. "Let me be put to death. I am content if that's what you want. I agree, that light isn't the sun, just the moon shining down. I agree it wasn't the lark that sang and woke me up, just the nightingale serenading us. I'd much rather stay than go to be perfectly honest. Bring it on death, I'll face you down, if it means I stay with Sakura for just a little longer. Let's talk Sakura, you were right, it isn't day." He snuggled into her neck to emphasize the fact he was staying put.

He heard his wife gasp as she realised he was serious, and he smirked, although he really, REALLY didn't want to move. He had spoken the truth, even though they both knew he was playing with her. He _did_ want to stay. He _did_ want to talk. He _was_ quite content to face death if it meant staying with Sakura, but he knew he had to go, and he waited patiently for his wife to tell him so. Sure enough…

"Alright you win! It IS day. It WAS the lark that sings so horribly. I give in, please go." Sasuke sat up slightly, surprised because Sakura's tone had changed so much.

When he looked at her, she had tears in her eyes and her voice was wobbling again. She was frightened that he would be killed, he could tell. He nuzzled noses with her, but she pushed him off.

"Please, go." She began to sob. "Don't stay, it gets more light with every passing moment and they might find you and kill you. Please leave, please."

Sasuke kissed he nose and wiped her tears away, giving her a quick hug before fetching their clothes. The two got dressed as quietly as they could. Sasuke was giving his beloved one last hug when Kurenai burst in.

Girls POV

"Miss Sakura!" Kurenai gasped, out of breath from running.

"Aa, what is it Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura replied, her insides churning. She couldn't help but feel annoyed at her sensei for interrupting, but it must be something important.

"Miss Sakura, Tsunade-sama is on her way! It's day time so be wary! Hurry up with your goodbyes because she's coming!"

That was all Sakura needed to hear. She pushed her husband out onto the balcony and shut the curtains and the doors behind her, telling Kurenai to stall her mother. She turned to the love of her life and gave him one last hug.

"Hurry and go now, or you'll be caught." She whispered hurriedly.

"One last kiss first."

Sakura smiled. How could she resist? She kissed him passionately, feeling his tongue in her mouth for the last time in probably a long while. Having had his kiss, he quickly and easily climbed down from her balcony.

"You have to promise to write often." She called to him. "It will be a long time before I see you again so you have to write! I'll send you my new address in my first letter."

She watched him smirk. "Oh don't you worry. You'll have so many letters from me you won't know what to do with them! I'll never pass up any opportunities to write and tell you how much I love you."

"Do…do you think we'll ever meet again?" She choked. Sasuke obviously caught the worry in her voice because he replied firmly.

"I have no doubts we'll meet again. That Orochimaru won't stop us, and remember, ANYTHING he does that you don't like, **I** am the first to know, you promised and I promised. Don't worry, we'll find a way to make up for all this heartache we're suffering somehow." He winked at her playfully from the ground, his descent from her balcony complete.

Sakura smiled, reassured, and nodded. "I can't help but have a bad feeling though." She mused. "The way you are stood and where you are stood, it's…" She took a deep breath. "It's like seeing you in a grave, you look so pale."

Sasuke grinned at her, causing butterflies in her stomach. No one else saw that grin, and she knew it. "Sakura, in case you have forgotten, my skin is always pale, but if we're talking about it, you look pale yourself. Want me to come up there and remedy that?"

Sakura blushed. Sasuke's grin softened to a smile. "There you see? I didn't even have to move a finger and already you have colour in your cheeks."

Sakura giggled. "You should talk. _You_ were the red faced one this morning, when you woke up and found your head in a _very_ interesting position on my chest." It was Sasuke's turn to blush. Sakura winked at him, as he had done not so long ago, teasing him. "See? I'm such a goddess for you I wait until you are leaving to mention it, to spare you some embarrassment." She giggled again while Sasuke pouted.

Then she remembered that her mother was on her way. Sakura gasped and bade her love farewell. He left and she ran back into her room, sat at her vanity table and began to brush her hair. A few seconds later her mother's voice rang out.

"Sakura! Are you awake?"

'_**Even if I **__was__** asleep, I'd be awake now thanks to my hag of a mother.'**_ Sakura's Inner grumbled. Sakura decided to let her Inner moan a bit, as her Inner _had_ been very good and quiet this morning, allowing Sakura some gentle, tender moments with Sasuke and no annoying, lewd comments.

"I'm awake Tsunade-sama." Sakura said as she opened the door to let her mother in.

"How are you this morning Sakura?" Tsunade asked as she came in.

Sakura was immediately on red alert. Since when was her mother so caring? She was careful not to let her suspicions show on her face. Sasuke had taught her how to do that. She felt her eyes starting to get teary, but she pushed them away. Thankfully, Tsunade hadn't noticed and was stood patiently awaiting a reply.

"I…I am not very well Tsunade-sama." She replied carefully.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tsunade said in turn. "Sakura. I must talk to you about our history, and your father."

Sakura nodded even though she knew all about it. Her mother told her the story, or rather, Tsunade's version of the story. She had stuck to the 'land and sexism' part of the quarrel, using that as the reason she was getting back at Jiraiya rather than a love triangle like Kurenai had said. Sakura was more inclined to believe Kurenai's version of the story, but said nothing. Once Tsunade was finished talking she paused to let the 'new' information sink in. Sakura was not really paying attention as her thoughts were on Sasuke. She began to cry for him. After seeing her daughter start to cry, Tsunade said.

"What are you trying to accomplish by crying? Are you trying to wash away the past? It won't work. Stop this foolish crying."

'_She thinks I'm crying because of her story!'_ Sakura thought. She was quite smart and so, our young heroine decided to use this to her advantage to find out more about her father.

"Oh please mother." Sakura cried, cleverly planting the 'mother' to try and appeal to Tsunade's motherly affections. "Please let me cry. I have only just found out about what is to happen to me, let me have some slight sorrows."

"You're crying out of self-pity, not out of what is going to happen to you." Tsunade grumbled.

Sakura hoped this response was like Tsunade giving in to her 'mother's instincts'. If it worked, she would be able to find out so much more and she may avoid inflicting Tsunade's wrath.

"Maybe so mother." Sakura said, expertly adding in a little sniffle.

"Anyway, you aren't crying over Orochimaru. I know that much. You're crying because the bastard who put you in this position is still alive, despite the fact he should be dead by law."

"What bastard?" Sakura enquired. Surely her mother didn't mean…

"That Sasuke Uchiha of course."

'_Sasuke, how is he faring? Is he alright? I hope so. I don't blame you like my mother does Sasuke, and I hope you never think I do.'_ Sakura thought to herself. Tsunade interrupted her thoughts.

"Ooh, that Sasuke, this is all his fault. By law he should be dead and yet he lives. Bastard." She spat.

Then she turned to Sakura as though expecting a similar response. Sakura, being the smart girl she was, decided to answer with a double meaning. _'I'll tell her what she wants to hear, but in such a way I can make it mean something totally different! Those lessons with Sasuke are paying off.'_

"Yes! It's all Sasuke's fault. Ooh, if only I could wreak my revenge on him!" And oh boy would she get her revenge. If she could have gotten away with it, she would have smirked, but if she did then her mother would know she was up to something.

"Don't worry." Tsunade said, taking Sakura literally and not catching her hidden meaning. "We will have revenge. Don't cry anymore. I'll send a message to someone in the sand, where that dick head is hiding. I'll get him to give the bastard a poison or something, then you will be satisfied."

Sakura was sure her mother meant it, and her heart began to pound. What could she say? _'Wait, I know!'_

"I will never be satisfied. Not until I see Sasuke…dead…is my heart for the hopelessness of the situation. If you are really serious mother, then find a man to take the poison, but _I _want to be the one to mix it. That way I would know for certain that Sasuke would slip into a deep, deep sleep." Sakura was quite proud of herself, _'So far so good.'_ She thought.

So far she had managed to put double meanings into everything. She was quite amused at the way she had used the word dead in between two pauses when talking about Sasuke and her heart. She thought it was quite ingenious, wouldn't Sasuke be proud of her? She continued with her ranting.

"My heart hurts when I hear his name, and I can't go to him and wreak the love for the family I must lose on his body, for he has caused me to lose my family, and now I must go to Orochimaru, which is like losing you all." She allowed herself a delicate sob, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying not to laugh. Wouldn't she like to wreak her love on his body alright, though in a very different way to what Tsunade was probably thinking.

"If you find a way let me know, and I'll gladly find a man to hold the poison." Said woman growled.

Sakura smiled. Her mother thought it was out of appreciation, but really the young kunoichi was just pleased her mother had fallen for it.

"Now please, start packing." Tsunade's words cut through her like a knife and Sakura's face fell.

"Tsunade-sama." She gasped. "You are actually going to send me to Orochimaru?"

"Asuma-sama has decreed it." Her mother stiffened slightly.

"B-but you're my mother!" Sakura screeched, Inner Sakura taking over in a blind panic. "You're supposed to protect me!"

Tsunade snapped and Sakura knew she had pushed it too far.

"I did try to protect you, but you became a vicious, bratty, disobedient bitch, who wouldn't listen and is now trying to blame her own foolishness on me! All the blame goes to you and that bastard Uchiha! What did I do to deserve a cow of a daughter like you?!"

Sakura stepped back, reeling as though she had just been punched in the stomach. Kurenai seemed to think Tsunade had gone too far as well, because the minute she saw Sakura's eyes fill up with tears she immediately stepped in to defend the young girl.

"I think if anyone is to blame it's you Tsunade-sama! How can you say such a thing to your own daughter? You're meant to be spending your last few hours with her as happily as possible, not insulting her and making her cry!"

"Hold your tongue!" Tsunade snapped. "Why should I be to blame? I have every right to be angry with her!"

"Oh, can I not speak now? Can I not have an opinion? Am I supposed to abandon her and not care about her too?" Kurenai shot back. Sakura was surprised. Who knew her sensei could have such a fiery temper?

"Oh shut up you silly fool!" Tsunade was having none of it. "Talk about such things somewhere else because I don't need to hear it!"

"You're too fired up!" Kurenai was being so brave. No one had ever stood up to Sakura's mother like this before. Sakura felt her respect for her sensei rise even more.

"Of course I am!" Tsunade raved. "It makes me so mad! I've looked after her, cared for her, given her a home with good food, even a future because she should have inherited this school! Now she's gone and disobeyed me, she will get nothing, NOTHING!" And with that Tsunade stormed out, leaving a sobbing Sakura and a heavily breathing Kurenai.

"Oooh." Sakura moaned and ran out after her mother, shouting loudly. "Is there no pity for me mother? Don't just cast me away please! Delay the pick up for a week, a month, as long as you see fit. If you don't, then have my father pick me up at our family gravesite, because I may as well be dead!"

"Don't talk to me. I'm done with you! I wash my hands of this affair!" Tsunade called back, not even bothering to turn around or pause for a moment.

In desperation Sakura turned to her sensei, the one who stuck up for her to the point of facing Tsunade's wrath. Surely her sensei would help? Sakura fell into the arms of her nurse, sobbing and wailing for all she was worth.

"Oh Kurenai-sensei, what do I do now? Sasuke is still alive, and I consummated my marriage. I can't take it back now unless Sasuke dies! Comfort me sensei, give me your words of wisdom, what can I do? Don't you have _anything_ to say that will cheer me up? _Any_ ideas that might work?" She wailed the most heart-wrenching sobs, and Kurenai's heart felt like it was being torn out. Indeed, what could be done? What would work? It pained her to say it but Kurenai could only think of one thing to do, as much as she despised it.

"Here is all I can think of. With Sasuke banished, he can't come and claim you or rescue you. If he did, it would have to be stealthy, more like a kidnapping. So with circumstances being what they are…you would be best off following your mother's orders and going with Orochimaru." Kurenai winced as she said it, and hoped that Sakura would not be too upset with her.

Said girl had sat up and was staring at Kurenai, feeling every ounce of the new respect she had for her sensei slowly slipping with each word that was being said. She felt sick to her stomach. How could Kurenai _betray_ her like this? But Kurenai was not done, she had more to say.

"Sasuke is in the sand. He's as much use to you as a dead person is, so think of him as a dead person. You never know, your father may not be all that bad…"

Sakura's mouth dropped. Who was her sensei kidding? No one. Everyone knew what Orochimaru was like, and with her being his daughter, he would see it as a right to be worse to her than any other girl. Also, despite what Sasuke said, she _couldn't_ tell him. If he came running back to save her, he'd be killed, and Sakura would NOT allow that to happen.

"Do you speak from your heart? Is that truly what you believe is best?" Sakura asked after lowering her head and thinking for a while.

"Yes, I speak from my heart and my soul, and if I am lying let me be struck down by chidori." Kurenai hoped she _would_ be struck down, because she knew she was lying through her teeth, but she had to do what she thought was best for Sakura, and with Sasuke not around…

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei." Sakura raised her head. She didn't let it show, but she was fuming that her sensei would betray her in such a harsh, hurtful way. "You have comforted me a lot and cleared my mind. Please, go and tell Tsunade-sama that I have gone to Friar Kakashi to make a confession and to be cleaned of my sins and my marriage."

Kurenai seemed surprised, but relieved, and she gave the young kunoichi a hug and a gentle smile before saying,

"A wise choice. I'll go right now Miss Sakura." Then she was gone.

Sakura on the other hand was still seething. Her emerald eyes danced with fire and her fists clenched and unclenched as she _longed_ to use her inherited 'monstrous strength' on some furniture.

'_Old bag.'_ She thought. _'Wicked old witch! She praised Sasuke so highly. She claimed we were a match made in Heaven, and now she's saying he's worthless to me? I'll go and talk to Friar Kakashi, and if he can't come up with something, I have the power to take my own life, and I will, rather than go to Orochimaru!'_ For once her Inner was strangely quiet about the subject, mind you, her Inner had been quiet all throughout the encounter. _'What say you, Inner Me?'_ Sakura thought.

'_**Do as you see fit Sakura. I'll back you all the way. I'd rather die than go to Orochimaru too, but think this one through. I know I make hasty decisions, but think of Sasuke and how he'll feel. Whatever you choose I'm by your side.'**_

Sakura nodded. She just hoped it didn't come to suicide. Hopefully Friar Kakashi would have a solution.

Boys POV

Hot, tired and sweaty, Sasuke finally arrived at the sand country. He wiped his brow, and wondered for the _billionth_ time that day how Sakura was doing.

'_She'd better not be being mistreated.' _Sasuke would have gotten riled up, but it was too hot. Suddenly, sand swirled around his feet.

"Who are you?" A man slightly older than Sasuke asked.

Sasuke bristled. He didn't like being intimidated, and he was in no mood to play games.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Just moved in. Why, who wants to know?" He demanded.

The man smirked. "Welcome to the sand country Uchiha. I like your style. I'm Subaku no Gaara. I deliver messages from people here to people elsewhere."

Sasuke nodded. He was reluctant to admit it, but there was something about this Gaara that piqued his interest. Somehow, Sasuke knew he was going to need Gaara's help.

"Hey Gaara, I have to say, you don't seem so bad yourself." Sasuke smirked in turn.

"Thanks. Just try not to get on my bad side. I'll have to kill you."

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual." Sasuke answered the red head.

Gaara shut his eyes, which Sasuke noticed had dark rings around them, and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, Sasuke noticed that some of the sand was going into a gourd on Gaara's back. Gaara noticed him watching.

"Don't ask, don't touch." Gaara said sharply.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged, back to his cold, stoic self, like he was before he met Sakura. _'Sakura.'_ He thought. _'You'd better be ok.'_

Gaara smirked again. "You know Sasuke." Sasuke spared him a glance. "I think you and I are going to get along just great."

Sasuke smirked back. "Aa." Was his reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Ooh! Gaara has been introduced! This was for Molly, also known as KayugaKimimaru on deviantart, because I did promise her that Gaara would appear. What will happen next after this quick update? Who knows? Hope you're all happy with the chapter because I worked in extra stuff to make sure it contained:

1) Fluff

2) Plot development

3) Action (by that I mean shouting and arguments)

4) A new character

5) A quick update since I felt bad about not updating quickly, or at all, for like a month or two.

6) A lot of words. In other terms, it's a long chapter that I was up till half past midnight writing and it's 12 pages long on Microsoft Word.

**Inner Me: Yeah people be grateful. Our eyes are starting to hurt and the screens going blurry. Not to mention we keep pressing the wrong keys and having to delete stuff and retype it, which gets annoying after a while, especially when you keep pressing the 'o' key when you don't want to, and you miss it when you DO want to press it ARGH!**

_**Sakura: Wow, I was smart in this chapter. I appeared a lot too. Hooray!**_

_Sasuke: Gaara huh? Could be worse. I could have been stuck with Kabuto or Itachi._

Me: Yeah, I've got 2 exams tomorrow so please review in return for me writing/grammar & spell checking this chapter late at night, when I should have been resting for my physics and chemistry exams. By the way, if there are still mistakes, I would like to point out how tired I am/was when checking it, so I may have quite easily missed something, I apologise and hope you will be sympathetic. Review! Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone. Sorry for such a long wait, I had LOTS of school work to catch up on, but here it is, finally, the next chapter!

LAST TIME: Sasuke met Gaara in Suna, and Sakura has gone to Kakashi to seek help on the subject of Orochimaru. What else could possibly go wrong? Well let's take a peek and find out shall we?

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 17**

Boys POV

Kakashi was seriously getting pissed off. _When_ would this little freak leave him alone? He sighed. No matter what, he had to try and stall the date of the pick up.

"On Thursday Orochimaru? Isn't that a little early? I mean, the girl is hardly prepared, she has no idea you are her father and…"

"Enough." Orochimaru silenced him. "Tsunade and I made a deal, _and_ agreed on it and it will NOT be changed."

"Well I'm sorry to speak out of place." Kakashi had to desperately hold his tongue, so as to not sound rude. "But you have no idea what must be going through young Sakura's mind, let her have some time to get her head around it."

"No." Orochimaru snapped. "She cries and cries because of Tsunade's wrath, and I have not been allowed in the school to speak with her, otherwise I would have brought her to my…our…home earlier. Fear not." He smiled an evil, sadistic grin. "I shall treat her better than _any_ other girl who has had the _honour_ of seeing my house."

Those words made Kakashi shiver. Poor Sakura. She was in real trouble. He had to help somehow, but before he could say anything, said girl arrived at his chapel. _'Shit.'_ He thought.

"Uh, look _Orochimaru_, here comes Sakura now." He said quickly and very loudly, so as to alert Sakura to the fact her father was with him. He watched as she stiffened slightly, but her face hardened and she continued towards them as though she had not heard. He had to admit, this girl had guts. _'Nice choice Sasuke.'_ He thought, doing his best not to smile. Suddenly, he frowned. What was this? Something was different about Sakura, although she didn't seem to be aware of it. Her chakra had changed, or had it? Kakashi was pretty sure he knew what was different about her chakra, and made a mental note to let Sasuke know, but for now there was the 'father & daughter time' to deal with.

"Ah, and how are we my _beautiful_ _daughter_?" Orochimaru practically sang as he leered at the young kunoichi. Sakura's face remained hard and emotionless.

"Perhaps I will be well when I am properly your daughter." Her reply was polite and respectful, but in a cold and sarcastic tone. Orochimaru either didn't notice this or chose to ignore it.

"Well not to worry, that will be this Thursday." He grinned, showing his white teeth.

"Whatever will be, will be." Sakura replied, still playing the emotionless robot. Kakashi decided he was being too quiet, and so put in his little piece.

"Why Sakura, I do believe that is from a song, correct?"

Sakura nodded. _'She's great at Sasuke impressions, I'll give her that much. Sasuke you sure taught her well.'_

"No doubt you have come here to make a confession." Orochimaru interrupted, licking his lips as though the thought gave him great pleasure.

"If I were to answer that _statement_." Sakura stressed, pointing out that it was not really a question. "If I were to answer, then I may as well make a confession to you."

"Come, come now dear daughter. Do not deny to him that you are happy to find out I am your father."

Kakashi felt sure this was torturing Sakura, but kept his silence, afraid he may appear suspicious.

"I confess to you that I am happy to find out he is my father." Sakura repeated obediently, if a little sharply.

"So you are, I am sure. I _know_ you are happy." Orochimaru leered at her again.

"If I do confess to him, won't it be a bit disrespectful, saying it behind your back rather than to your face?" Sakura held her chin up at him defiantly, seeming to Kakashi like she was daring him to say yes.

"You have been crying. You have tear streaks down your face."

Oh yes. In Orochimaru's mind a quick subject change was in order. She was _very_ disobedient this girl, and in such away he couldn't accuse her of being so. Never mind, he would soon _teach_ her some manners when she came to live with him. He grinned again.

"Yes I have been crying, the tear stains have left their mark on my face, like a victory trophy I suppose you could say." With that Sakura gave a very false little laugh.

Orochimaru was fuming. How _dare_ she disrespect him so? No one else could get him this worked up. This young woman before him was most definitely his daughter, and she excited him. Yes even in his anger she was exciting him.

"Your words leave more of a mark on your face than tear stains ever could."

"Yes, that is most likely true, and those words I just said were spoken to my face. I know full well that my words leave as much of a mark as the tear stains."

Sakura was remaining cool, so Orochimaru decided to tell her off.

"Yes, but your face is _mine_." He stressed. "So you really shouldn't mark it." He gave her his creepiest grin, half hoping to scare her into submission. It seemed though, that she had inherited her mothers stubbornness, for she said,

"Maybe so, as it seems I belong to anyone but myself." With that she turned away from him, quite obviously dismissing him from her thoughts. "Friar Kakashi, can I interrupt your quiet time, or should I speak with you after the service this evening?"

Kakashi came back to his senses and smiled at the young girl, his visible eye sparkling with admiration.

"You can speak to me now, as I'm sure what you want is more important than my quiet time." He turned to a seething Orochimaru. "Please Orochimaru-sama, if you would be so kind as to give us a moment of solitude?"

"Oh, terribly sorry." Orochimaru's voice dripped with sarcasm. "I did not mean to disturb you. I will see you on Thursday Sakura, till then goodbye." With that he left.

Girls POV

Sakura was flaming mad. How she had kept her emotions in check and her anger under control, she did not know, but now she was ready to let her anger bubble over.

"Shut the door Friar Kakashi, and when you have come over here and curse and cry with me."

While Kakashi was off shutting and locking the door, Sakura stood letting her rage ease away, by mumbling a string of very unladylike curses under her breath. Once her anger was soothed she began to sob.

"It's all hopeless! I'm past hope, past a cure and past getting help! I've turned to almost everyone I know and no one can help."

She allowed her sorrow to consume her as Kakashi put a comforting arm around her.

"There, there." He cooed to her like she was a child, and for once she didn't complain. "I already know all about it. I heard how you have to go to Orochimaru on Thursday and nothing can stop it, though it pains me to know that this is your fate."

Sakura clung to the friar's shoulders and her body shook. "Please, tell me you know some way of helping me. God brought me and Sasuke together, and if there is no way of being with him on Earth, then, then I will use this kunai, (she produced a kunai from a holder on her leg) to be with him in Heaven."

Kakashi was alarmed she would resort to suicide, especially (if what he suspected was correct) in her condition, so he grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the kunai and urgently tried to calm her.

"No need to be so rash my child. I do know of a small glimmer of hope, but it's risky. Still I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures. You must be sure of your decision before I give you this potion, because once you take it, there is no going back."

Sakura looked up at him, her emerald eyes gleaming with hope and a determined light.

"I would rather go into a cemetery, tear out my brains, skip with them, have them eaten by rabid, crazy, lust filled zombies, and then be raped by the burned remains of skeletons of my ancestors, than go and live with Orochimaru."

Kakashi blinked. "Sakura, have you been watching… _horror_… films again?"

Sakura looked down guiltily. "Uh, maybe." She grinned sheepishly.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, if you're really that sure, which, from your avid and, uh, descriptive response you are, then go home. Be merry, make up with your mother, have fun, laugh, agree to obey and go with Orochimaru. Tomorrow is Wednesday, so when you go to sleep tomorrow make sure that you are alone. Kurenai must not sleep in the same room. When you are sure you are alone, drink this." He showed her a tiny bottle filled with the most beautiful pastel blue liquid she had ever seen.

As Kakashi held it up, Sakura looked at it curiously, her heart pounding. What would this do to her? "Wh…what does it do?" Her voice caught in her throat.

"Calm yourself Sakura. It will not kill you. It will put you in a very deep sleep. You will look dead, and I will tell them you're dead, but in reality you will just sleep. You will stay like that for a full 24 hours, by which point you will have been put in the family tomb."

Sakura shivered. She hated tombs, but it was necessary. Kakashi had more to say though.

"Yes you will be put in the tomb, but I will 'forget' to seal it." He grinned. "When you wake up exactly 24 hours later, Sasuke and I will be there to greet you and he will take you away to the Sand village. I will send him a letter telling him of our plan once you have gone home."

Sakura gasped. There was hope. She laughed as she had not laughed since the day she met Sasuke. Her heart lightened and she wanted to twirl around and kiss Kakashi. He had _saved_ them both.

"Give me the potion!" She said without a second thought, her hands outstretched towards him, like that of a child waiting for a toy. Her smile was stretching from one ear to the other as she beamed with pure joy, and happiness radiated from her.

"Give me the potion please! Don't tell me to be afraid because I'm not. Orochimaru won't want a 'dead' girl, so please, give it to me."

"Here." He said, handing her the potion. "Now, I will go and send that letter to Sasuke, with a trustworthy person."

"Arigatou, Friar Kakashi, arigatou!" She felt like she would burst with happiness and left for her home.

Boys POV

Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently. That was the worst part of being here. There was _nothing_ to do. If it wasn't for his friend's secret visits he knew he wouldn't have been able to stand it. He hadn't received word from Sakura yet either, and he was concerned. _'Okay, she's not at Orochimaru's yet so why have I not heard from her? She promised to write.'_ He was doing everything he could to keep panic from blossoming in his chest. He was also failing miserably. His Inner interrupted his worrying.

'_**Pardon me for interrupting your -freak out- time, but I think our Sakura-chan can handle herself, besides, she's probably spending her last few days of freedom with her friends.'**_

Sasuke had to agree with his Inner. There was no need to worry yet. Suddenly…

"Uchiha."

Sasuke recognised that voice as his new 'friend' Gaara. Gaara wasn't around much, as he was normally delivering letters, but when he _was_ around, the two often spoke to each other on fairly friendly terms. In fact, if the two weren't so emotionless, they would have been _classed_ as friends.

"Gaara." Sasuke acknowledged him with a nod of his head.

"Letter." Came the reply.

Sasuke practically shot out of his seat and was in front of Gaara within seconds. Gaara raised his eyebrow in question. By unspoken consent the two had not talked of their pasts, so Gaara did not know about Sasuke's wait for news from Sakura. When Sasuke offered no explanation, Gaara merely shrugged and handed him his letter. Sasuke opened it, slightly, scratch that, _very_ disappointed. It was Kakashi's handwriting, not Sakura's. Sasuke soon perked up however, the minute he read the plan. Scrunching up the letter and sticking it in his pocket he turned to Gaara.

"How trustworthy are you?" He asked, his voice deadly serious. Gaara shrugged.

"Depends on the job." He replied. However, taking one quick look at Sasuke's crest-fallen face he remedied his answer. The look had lasted only a millisecond, but it was enough to show even Gaara that this was important to the young Uchiha. "For you though, extremely trustworthy."

Sasuke brightened. "I need you to sneak me out of here on Thursday night."

Gaara opened his mouth to protest, but before he could get a word in, "And bring me and my wife back the same night."

Gaara almost forgot to close his mouth. "Wait. Let me get this straight. Number 1, you're married? Number two, you're not trying to escape, you're trying to bring your wife here?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes and yes." He replied.

"Woah." Gaara muttered. "That's a twist. I mean sure, people ask me to help them escape, and I say no, but to ask me to help them bring family here? That's a new one."

"Gaara." Sasuke's heart was pounding. If Gaara couldn't help, he was in trouble.

Gaara sighed. "Yeah. I can get you and your wife back here, though why you want to bring her to _this_ dump is beyond me."

Sasuke smirked. "Many things never make sense, but then again, since when was life all black and white?"

Gaara smirked back. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sasuke took another look at the letter, after pulling it out from his pocket and smoothing it. Hang on. Sasuke looked closer. There was a tiny little note in the corner from Kakashi. He'd almost missed it, and it took a couple of seconds for him to decipher it, but once he had read it he practically passed out, his eyes widening. _'Oh, shit.'_ He thought, before the world went black and his body hit the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Ooh. A cliffie! The first person to guess what that extra little note said will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Soooooo, good luck and review!

_Sasuke:…(still out cold on the floor)_

**Inner Me: Um, shall I get some cold water?**

Me: Nah! I need him to stay like that until the next chapter.

**Inner Me: K.**

_**Sakura: -Freaking out- What's wrong with me???? -Runs around in circles panicking-**_

Everyone (except Sasuke who's still passed out): Review thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

Yo! This chapter is dedicated to 2 people. Firstly,

CherryBlossoms016

Who was the first person to correctly guess what the note said, and secondly,

SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl

Who, although she didn't guess first, she did guess correctly, and she was so eager I would have just felt mean to not dedicate this chapter to her. So yes, well done to both of you, you are quite correct. I will not say here what the note said, anyone wishing to know will have to wait, or they can use their brain and look at a specific page known as the reviews page. However, I'm sure most of you don't want the story to be ruined  Don't worry, you'll find out what the note said in this chapter.

LAST TIME: Kakashi gave Sakura a potion to make her sleep for 24 hours as though she was dead and Sasuke found out some very _interesting_ news.

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 18**

Boys POV

Sasuke awoke when the cold water hit his face.

"What the hell?" He yelled in surprise, momentarily forgetting his, 'show no emotion' rule.

"You passed out." Gaara's voice came from somewhere above him.

Sasuke squinted in the sunlight and just managed to make out Gaara's silhouette. He tried to remember why he had passed out, but he figured he must have hit his head, because he couldn't remember. Gaara, noticing the confusion and annoyance written on Sasuke's face, handed him the letter that had been dropped. Gaara hadn't read it, but obviously something had shocked Sasuke. The redhead prepared his sand to catch Sasuke, should he pass out again. Sasuke took the letter and re-read the whole thing. Nothing seemed unusual, he remembered the plan to save Sakura, until he noticed the note in the corner. A quick skim through and he was reminded why he fainted, though this time he managed to remain conscious.

**THE LITTLE NOTE ON THE LETTER**

'**Sasuke, I thought you should know this. Although I am not 100 certain, I have noticed a change in Sakura's chakra that I believe has been caused by something slightly unexpected. If my suspicions are correct, you will soon be a father, as from the chakra change I am pretty sure she is pregnant. Congratulations!**

**Kakashi**

**END OF LITTLE NOTE**

Sasuke shook his head to clear his mind. He would speak to Sakura about this later, as at the moment he wasn't sure how he felt about it. He turned to Gaara.

"I want you to be extra careful with my wife when we bring her here. I have a few nagging doubts that she is not completely." He hesitated. "Normal." He finished finally.

Gaara's eyebrow went up but he nodded and didn't ask any questions. For once Sasuke was glad about this.

Girls POV

Tsunade was busy preparing for Sakura's secret farewell party. She was hurt about what had been said earlier, honestly, her temper did sometimes get the better of her, though that wasn't always a good thing. Tsunade felt another stab of guilt in her heart.

**FLASHBACK  
"Oooh." Sakura moaned and ran out after her mother, shouting loudly. "Is there no pity for me mother? Don't just cast me away please! Delay the pick up for a week, a month, as long as you see fit. If you don't, then have my father pick me up at our family gravesite, because I may as well be dead!"**

**Tsunade's heart ached and she dared not turned around. She knew if she did, she would see her daughter in tears, and she was ANGRY. She didn't want to feel sorry for Sakura, the girl had brought it on herself. Of course, it was her anger talking, but Tsunade really had no control over her temper, she never had been very good at controlling it, and her skills hadn't improved at all over the years.**

"**Don't talk to me. I'm done with you! I wash my hands of this affair!" She called back.**

**END FLASHBACK**

Tsunade winced and subconsciously rubbed her chest where her heart was. It hurt. She busied herself with the party preparations to take her mind off it.

"The people on this list. Invite them." She shoved the list into some random messenger's hand. She had hired him only yesterday and she simply couldn't be bothered with politeness.

"Hey you." She called to another messenger, one more familiar with her temper, as he had worked there for many years. "Go hire 20 cooks, oh, and make sure they aren't ill or anything." She grimaced, remembering the _last_ time she had just ordered cooks from random places. Her stomach churned unpleasantly at the memory.

"Of course Tsunade-sama. I'll have them take these soldier pills."

"Huh?" Tsunade knew a lot about soldier pills, but she didn't see how they could help this time. "How will soldier pills help?"

"Simple Tsunade-sama. If the person is ill and they take a soldier pill, they'll immediately go pale and after about 10 seconds they throw up."

"Oh." Was all she could think of to say. Taking mental note of that little fact, she dismissed the messenger.

Sighing Tsunade glanced around the room.

"Not much party stuff is there?" She observed.

"I'm afraid not Tsunade-sama." Kurenai replied, coming into the room. Tsunade turned to face the nurse.

"Hmm? Hasn't my daughter gone to see Friar Kakashi?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I haven't accompanied her though, she didn't want me to, but she left almost immediately after me, or so I've been told."

Tsunade sighed again. "Well, maybe seeing him _will_ do her some good."

"Oh, here she comes now. Gosh, she looks so much cheerier than before…" Kurenai trailed off as the young Kunoichi practically skipped towards them.

'**Okay outer me! Just like we planned, you get behind them and I'll push!' **Inner Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically.

'_Inner me, don't be stupid. That wasn't part of our plan!'_

'**Oh yeah, hehe, oops?'** Her Inner scratched the back of her head awkwardly, looking just like Naruto when he's made a mistake and is trying to laugh his way out of it. Sakura had to try hard not to roll her eyes.

"Well hello there my headstrong young daughter." She heard Tsunade's voice say. "Where have you been?"

'_Great, she's already interrogating us.'_ Sakura mentally groaned.

'**Yeah well, if you got behind and I pushed…'**

'_Oh shut up.'_ She interrupted her Inner. However, her answer to Tsunade was much more polite.

"I have been at the church in order to repent. I realise now how disobedient I was and, in Friar Kakashi's opinion, the best way to ask for forgiveness is to throw myself at your feet and beg. I truly was wrong."

At this Sakura fell to her knees before her mother, just as she had rehearsed in her head the whole way there. She was desperately trying not to grind her teeth, as she did not think this was necessary, but knew she had to grin and bear it if their plan was to work. She finished off with her extra little speech.

"Mother… Tsunade-sama… I beg you." She pleaded. "Forgive me please, I have wronged you! From here until I leave, I will be as obedient as possible to make up for how much trouble I have caused you."

At this she hung her head, for two reasons really. One, to make it look like she was actually ashamed, and two, to hide the smile touching her lips. Oh, she was a good actress! Tsunade stepped back slightly and Sakura could just imagine the shocked look on her face.

"Go and tell Orochimaru that he will be able to pick her up tomorrow without a problem." Tsunade said to Kurenai.

"No need." Sakura put in. "I met Orochimaru-sama (she inwardly winced) at Friar Kakashi's church. Everything has been settled.

"I see." Tsunade said. Slowly a smile came to her face. "Get up Sakura, I forgive you." Sakura rose. "Now this is how it should be." Her mother said proudly. "Go, tell Orochimaru that tomorrow is fully settled. Ah." She sighed contentedly. "With God as my witness do you know what I say? How much this town owes Friar Kakashi!"

'_Or perhaps 'how much Sakura owes Friar Kakashi' would be more fitting?'_ Sakura thought to herself, but kept quiet other than to say.

"Kurenai-sensei. Would you be so kind as to help me pack?"

"But Miss Sakura, surely there is no need to pack just yet…?" Kurenai began, looking to Tsunade.

"Go with her and help her Kurenai." Tsunade nodded. Kurenai shrugged her shoulders and followed Sakura. "Don't forget about, you-know-what! (A.N. For anyone confused, she's talking about the farewell party)" She (Tsunade) called. Now it was Kurenai's turn to nod.

'_I'm so glad Sakura is back to normal. It makes my heart sing. I suppose I'd best go and oversee the rest of the party preparations.' _Tsunade thought to herself happily, bounding off to the main hall much more light-heartedly than she had the first time.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**These will just be letters between Sasuke and Kakashi. They are merely to explain how Kakashi can sense Sakura's pregnancy, like, a day after it happened, lol. Purely informational. Right, you can get back to the story now, soz for interrupting.**

**END NOTE! END NOTE!**

Boys POV

_Kakashi,_

_How is it possible for you to sense it so early? If Sakura is indeed pregnant, we shouldn't be able to tell for a fair while yet. Are you sure you're not mistaking it for something else, perhaps she is ill? I just want to know that there is a reason and logic behind the fact you are so sure she is pregnant._

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke,_

_I am about 95 certain she is pregnant. A baby has chakra from the moment it is conceived, and this signature grows strong pretty quickly. It is about 90 stronger after one day than it originally was, 80 stronger after the first week than it was after the first day, and so on and so forth. Trust me when I say she is almost definitely pregnant. One thing I don't understand is how on earth have we been receiving these letters in one day, when it should take about 3 days for each letter?_

_Kakashi_

_Kakashi,_

_These letters have been sent by Gaara's sand, so they only take about 3 hours each. By the way Gaara says he doesn't like having to use his sand to steal your letters from the post office, next time can you just put the letter straight into the swirling sand that brought it? Oh my gosh, 95 certain? Are you sure?_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke,_

_Yeah, I'm sure, isn't that what 'certain' means? Um, I wondered why all that sand was swirling around me, I did like you asked this time. Ok, well, I'll see you when the plan is to take place, i.e. tomorrow._

_Kakashi_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well, there you go. Another update! Yeah, soz bout the ending. I wanted to explain how Kakashi could tell so early that Sakura was pregnant and I couldn't think of any other way to do it… so I came up with the letters :D

**Inner Me: So, uh, what happens now?**

_**Sakura: Dunno.**_

_Sasuke: Do you guys have any idea how boring the hidden sand village is?_

_**Sakura: SASUKE! -Glomps-**_

_Sasuke: -Being glomped- C-can't b-breathe…_

Me: Review! Thank you! Sakura stop glomping him, he's turning blue and I kinda need him for the next chapter.

_**Sakura: -Lets go- Gomen nasaii (?) Sasuke-kun.**_

_Sasuke: -Whispering to Sakura- It's ok, it wasn't that bad._

_**Sakura: YAY! -Glomps, but not hard enough to make him change colour-**_


	19. Chapter 19

Woo! Finally, another update! Ok, soz for the long wait guys, I really am T-T. On Saturday I'm going on holiday for 2 weeks, so I won't be updating. Sorry. Oh, I almost forgot, I FINALLY HIT 100 REVIEWS WHOOP WHOOP!

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS AND I'M NOT SURE HOW TO THANK YOU ALL, -SNIFFLES- SO, FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE -Throws cookies to you all- Thank you so much.**

Last time: Sakura told Tsunade that she was sorry and has gone with Kurenai to pack. Meanwhile, Kakashi gave Sasuke some very interesting news. What else can this horrible author-ess… person… do to these poor lovers? Read and find out!

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 19**

Girls POV

Kurenai sniffled slightly. Here she was, helping Sakura pack her bags. The young kunoichi was about to leave them forever, and, although it broke Kurenai's heart, Kurenai had to help her leave. It was like their final 'together' moment and she was feeling tearful and resentful. She had after all advised Sakura to go through with this. _'Curse you Sasuke'_ She thought. _'You should be here, you should claim her, anything to stop this! Not in the Sand village, HERE!'_

"Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura's voice brought Kurenai back to earth.

"Y-yes Sakura-chan?" Kurenai stifled a sob.

"Those clothes are all great and thanks for helping me pack, really, but…well… could you maybe, not sleep near my room tonight?" Sakura bit her bottom lip. What would Kurenai say? She wondered a lot at this. Said woman gave her a suspicious look.

"Why do you ask Sakura?"

"Well." Sakura sucked in air and recited the lie she had been practising in her head this whole time. "I have to pray a whole lot and Friar Kakashi says I have to do lots of things to make up for marrying Sasuke. If I don't I'll have sinned and God will be mad." Sakura let her eyes fill with tears, as though truly fearful, but she knew it was just to get her sensei out of the way for the night, and she was sure God understood, just this once.

Just as Kurenai was about to answer, Tsunade burst through the door. Sakura scowled slightly, but quickly pasted a pleasantly surprised smile on her face.

"Sakura, do you need any help here? You've been up here a while." Tsunade was looking at her.

This time Sakura gave her a genuine smile. Her mother was concerned for her, and was willing to help. Sakura was touched but her Inner was raving.

'_**She ignores us for 14 years and then decides to show us love because we're leaving? She's only here so she can pack our bags faster and get rid of us.'**_

Sakura was a little discouraged, but chose to ignore her Inner. This was, after all, her last few hours with her mother, soon she would be with Sasuke in Suna. Sakura giggled slightly, but quickly covered it up by giving her mother an answer.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama, arigatou, really, but Kurenai-sensei and I have just finished packing. Please if you could leave me for a while. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do and Kurenai-sensei could help. I have some rituals to perform in order to apologise to God for my behaviour. Friar Kakashi's orders."

Tsunade nodded.

"Of course Sakura. Get to bed and have a good night's sleep, you're going to need it." Secretly Tsunade was delighted. With Sakura going to sleep early and Kurenai helping her, tomorrow's farewell party for Sakura was virtually ready.

After they had left Sakura allowed herself a grin.

"Goodbye mother and Kurenai-sensei. We probably won't meet again."

Her grin faded however and she picked up the small bottle. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the fear swirling in her stomach.

'_Oh I'm so afraid. What will happen? Maybe I should call Kurenai-sensei back to help me? She could keep this a secret surely? Oh what am I thinking!' _She banged her hand against her head several times to clear it. _'Kurenai-sensei's betrayed me once, she'd probably do it again. If this is going to work I have to do it ALONE! Oh.'_ She began to pace up and down, all the while looking at the tiny bottle in her hand. _'What if it doesn't work? I'll have to go to Orochimaru! No, calm down Sakura, it WILL work, just keep a level head, you'll be fine.'_ Her Inner was being abnormally quiet. _'Don't you have anything to say? Something annoying? Funny? Stupid? ANYTHING!' _But, her Inner said nothing, only giving her a sympathetic look and a quick nod of the head, indicating that Sakura should take the potion. _'Ok Sakura. No more stalling, just take it and get it over with.'_

Sakura put down her kunai and dipped it in ketchup, to make it look like she had stabbed herself and then poured the ketchup all over her stomach and night gown. _'Thank goodness Tsunade-sama isn't allowed to examine me, she'd know straight away what's going on. I hope Friar Kakashi doesn't mind having to get his hands covered in ketchup when he does the 'post mortem' or whatever it's called.'_

Finally, having placed her kunai and sending her suitcase to Kakashi through instant transportation, (A.N. I don't know what it's called but it's when Sakura transports an object and it 'poofs' away. Yes I made it up, who cares?) Sakura was ready to drink the potion.

'_What if it's poison? What if Friar Kakashi was so desperate for me he gave me poison to kill me? No, he's holy, he wouldn't do that… would he? No of course not. But… but what if I wake up in the tomb and Sasuke's not there? I hate tombs.'_ Sakura shivered. _'What if the stench is so bad it kills me? Can that happen? Or what if the bodies come to life when Sasuke comes in? Like a reanimation jutsu to prevent non-Haruno member's from entering? They could kill him! Or what if they kill me since I'm technically an Uchiha now? Ooh.'_ Sakura groaned and put her hands on her head, trying to stem the flow of thoughts. She took a deep breath. _'Haruno…er…Uchiha Sakura'_ She relished saying that. _'Uchiha Sakura, that's far too many what ifs…just take the potion and trust Friar Kakashi!'_

And before she could argue with herself or have anymore doubts, she downed the contents of the bottle in one gulp. Sakura gasped and doubled over in pain, the bottle rolling under her pillow. She whined and sobbed, falling onto the bed. The _pain!_ She was dying, she was sure of it. Her insides felt like they were being slowly twisted out of her body, while someone was sawing her head off slowly with a rusty saw. She was sure her lungs had exploded and her heart had blackened and dropped like a leaf from its proper position in her chest. She squirmed and twisted on her bed, trying not to fall off or cause herself more pain by rolling onto the kunai she had placed earlier. Slowly, slowly, the pain lessened until it no longer existed. Sakura began to breathe easier. She sighed contentedly. The pain had gone and she was in a field full of pink flowers with Sasuke holding her. He was kissing her gently, telling her how much he loved her and how everything would be alright.

"It'll all work out, you'll see." He said smiling and pulling her close.

A smile graced her lips and she decided that if this was death it wasn't so bad after all. Of course, this was just a dream Sakura was having. She hadn't died at all, though you certainly wouldn't be able to tell that from the outside. She was deathly pale, had no pulse, wasn't breathing and her hair was limp and lifeless. Her eyes weren't moving under her eyelids like they usually do when you sleep. She didn't twitch, or for that matter, move at all. To the outside world, Sakura Harun, I mean Sakura Uchiha, yeah Uchiha. To the outside world, Sakura Uchiha was dead and no one other than Kakashi, Sasuke and Gaara knew otherwise. Not even the girl herself knew she was alive.

Meanwhile

Tsunade and Kurenai were busy with the preparations. Almost everything was ready. The decorations were up, the cake was made, now they were just getting the ingredients ready for the feast tomorrow. Suddenly, Tsunade turned to Kurenai.

"Kurenai, did you notice anything different about Sakura's chakra?" She asked. Kurenai screwed up her eyes, deep in thought.

"Now that you mention it…"

"I thought so. Do you know what it might be?"

"I'm afraid not Tsunade-sama."

"Hmm… would you please go and get her? I just want to check a few things with her before she leaves tomorrow."

"Of course Tsunade-sama." Kurenai ran off.

Tsunade wandered around humming to herself. Not long now before Sakura comes down and she can find out what's wrong with the young girls chakra. Maybe she's ill? Tsunade pondered about possible illnesses that could cause chakra change.

Boys POV

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He got up and wandered around. Only a few hours more and Sakura would be discovered. He tapped his foot anxiously. He hoped beyond all hopes that everything went to plan.

"Chill Uchiha, you're making me twitchy, and I hate being twitchy." Gaara's voice was cold, but Sasuke could sense the nervousness hidden in his words. Gaara could get in a lot of trouble for doing this, and although it didn't show, Sasuke was truly appreciative.

"Sorry Gaara, can't help it. I'm concerned for her safety." He replied.

'_Also, what if Kakashi's right? What if Sakura is pregnant? I can't bear the idea of anything happening to her or the baby.'_ Sasuke subconsciously clutched his chest above his heart. It hurt (His heart not his chest).

"Get some sleep." Gaara answered back. "She needs you to be alert for tomorrow."

Sasuke just nodded absentmindedly and got into his bed. He soon fell into a fitful sleep, but he didn't wake once, despite all his nightmares of a dying Sakura, Sakura in tombs and dead babies with black, chicken hair and bright, green eyes…

Girls POV

Tsunade was starting to get impatient. Where _was_ Sakura? She was just about to go upstairs and tell Kurenai to hurry up, when a blood-curdling scream resounded throughout Konoha…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Ooh, a bit of a cliffie, even though you all know what that scream means. Like I said, going on holiday this Saturday and I won't be back for two weeks. THANK YOU FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! Sorry for the long wait as well. Oh well, hope you enjoyed the latest instalment of ROMEO AND JULIET – SASUSAKU STYLE!

**Inner me: Dude! Do ya have to be so dramatic all the time?**

Me: Uh… maybe?

_**Everyone: -Sweatdrop- Please review! Arigatou. T-T**_


	20. Chapter 20

Okidoki! I'm back from my holiday, all refreshed and ready to write. So, thank you all for your reviews, it was great coming home and reading them all. On with the story!

Last time: Sasuke was getting nervous and Sakura took the potion. Someone has screamed for some reason. What, who and why? Let's find out!

**Romeo and Juliet - SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 20**

Girls POV

Kurenai took another breath and screamed again. She could not believe what she was seeing. Sakura, deathly pale, no pulse, just lying there on the bed. The worst part though, was that she was covered in blood and had a kunai next to her, dripping with the stuff. That could only mean one thing. Sakura-chan, her Sakura-chan, had stabbed herself. Kurenai screamed until she was hoarse and began to sob instead. The door behind her flung open and she vaguely heard a gasp and some whispering Sakura's name.

Tsunade couldn't move. She was frozen to the spot, her brain refusing to comprehend what was right in front of her. Her eyes searched for something else to look at, anything other than her dead daughter. Dead. The word made her heart hurt so much she wanted to rip it out. She eventually settled for looking at Kurenai wailing herself silly. She was so hysterical that Anko had to drag her away. Tsunade didn't want the girls in the school to see Sakura like this. It was too gruesome and frightening. With shaking hands she pulled herself together and sent an urgent message to Friar Kakashi…

Boys POV

Kakashi groaned. He knew he would be getting up early, but he didn't expect to have to wake up _this_ early. The knocking got more and more insistent.

"Hai, hai." He called tiredly. Yawning he opened the door. Shizune was there panting badly as though she had run as quickly as possible, which she had.

"Friar Ka…Kakashi." She panted. "We need you at Capulet High, now! Sakura has been found, we think she's dead, and Kurenai has gone hysterical from finding her like that."

Kakashi feigned shock, horror and pure sorrow.

"We must go. Right now, this is serious!" He exclaimed.

The two ran back to Sakura as quickly as possible.

"I will deal with Sakura first. I may still be able to save her." Kakashi lied.

"Hai, Friar Kakashi. Sakura's room is this way!" Shizune led him to a door and opened it. "Here." She said.

Kakashi walked in quickly, eager to get this over with. His eyes widened at what he saw.

'_Really Sakura, fake blood? Suicide? Did you have to be so dramatic?'_ His eyes scanned the room. Tsunade had her eyes locked on Sakura and she was almost as pale as her daughter.

"Tsunade, I need you to leave while I examine Sakura." He gently told her. Tsunade nodded, but turned and said to him,

"Her chakra. It changed…I checked. She was pregnant."

Kakashi nodded. "That would explain this." He gestured towards the girl lying on her bed. "She probably felt ashamed and didn't want to cause you any more pain."

Tsunade gave a sob and choked out, "But she said _you_ told her to sleep alone, as a way of repenting."

Kakashi sighed. _'So that's what Sakura meant in her note.' _He thought to himself.

When he had received her case of clothes, he had found a note asking him to tell Tsunade that she had not visited him that day. He had not understood at the time, but Sakura was smart and had obviously thought her 'death' through. By providing a back up story for Kakashi, she avoided putting him in an awkward position. Pretending to frown slightly he looked at Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm afraid I have not seen Sakura-chan since yesterday, when Orochimaru was there. I told her to beg your forgiveness. I have not seen her after that since this moment in time."

Tsunade put a hand to her mouth and cried silently. She nodded and left the room. Kakashi sighed again and went about 'examining' Sakura's body. He found the small bottle under her pillow and he hid it in his pocket. He checked the 'blood'. It was nothing more than tomato ketchup. He checked the baby, finding it in the same state as its mother, sleeping, but to someone who didn't know what had happened, dead. _'Right, everything's gone according to plan. Now, to see to someone who _actually_ needs me.'_

Kakashi walked out of the room, after covering the 'dead' Sakura with a clean, white blanket, as he would with any other dead body. He put on a grave, solemn face and shut the door.

"Tsunade, I'm sorry. Sakura is long dead. From my estimation, she died long before Kurenai found her." He lowered his head, trying to sound and look devastated.

Girls POV

Tsunade gave a small wail. It was true. Her only daughter was dead. There was nothing else to say. Shizune led Kakashi away to Kurenai, who was still in hysterics. Tsunade took a deep breath and locked Sakura's door. She didn't want anyone bursting into Sakura's room accidentally and finding her daughter dead. Slowly, she walked away. After, a while of walking, she found herself in the great hall, where all the decorations for Sakura's farewell party were hanging. The teachers were sat waiting for her command as to what they should do next. Tsunade stifled a sob and sadly began taking decorations down, calling to the others to do the same. The confused teachers obeyed, and someone went and told the cooks to stop preparing food. No one knew what was happening, but they didn't dare say anything. It was obvious that Tsunade was too depressed and deeply troubled to talk to anyone about it.

Boys POV

Sasuke looked at his watch and sighed. Not yet. He had hours yet. He didn't have to go to the tomb until tomorrow night. Sakura would only just have taken the potion and been found. There was no way he could go and collect her yet. He tapped his fingers against the windowsill impatiently. 24 hours was just too long to wait. He had left Gaara to do, whatever it is Gaara does, a while ago, as the read-head kept complaining about the Uchiha's jumpiness. He looked at his watch again. It was about 30 seconds since he last looked at it. He groaned and stood up. He couldn't just sit here idly, it was annoying him and making him worse. He had to _do_ something. Anything, he didn't care what.

'_**Um, Outer me?'**_ Sasuke groaned. His Inner was much more emotional than he was, more horny, and he had been annoying Sasuke ever since they had received the letter from Kakashi about the plan.

'_What?'_ He asked, irritated.

'_**What are we going to call the baby?'**_

Sasuke nearly choked.

'_Na…nande?'_ He stuttered.

'_**Well, we need to name the kid, duh.'**_ His Inner replied.

'_I haven't thought about it. We need to discuss it with Sakura.'_ Sasuke couldn't believe he was having this discussion with his Inner. He wanted to discuss it with his wife, not his Inner being.

He began pacing the room. Did Sakura even know about the pregnancy? According to Kakashi's letter, probably not. What of the potion? Would it hurt the baby? How would they keep the child? Sasuke didn't really know how he felt about having a kid, he was only 15 for fuck's sake. Sure other people had kids at their age, but Sasuke wasn't sure about it himself. He stopped pacing the room for a minute, and seriously considered how he felt. He was scared, that much was obvious. But he felt… excited? Anxious? Happy? He realised that he felt a mix of all these things.

'_Am I supposed to feel like this?'_ He wondered. His eyes widened as his Inner nodded.

'_**I've been reading up on it, it's totally normal.'**_

Sasuke groaned. _'You're more eager than I am. You've been unusually nice lately.'_

His Inner shrugged. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued pacing the room. Who would the child look like? Would it be a boy or girl? If it was a boy how would it feel if it had pink hair? Sasuke tried to picture a boy with pink hair. The sight wasn't all _that_ repelling, and, if necessary, they could always dye the hair.

Sasuke went back to his bed and sat down. So maybe a child wouldn't be too bad, but what about all the screaming and crying? Sasuke winced. He wasn't that great with children, especially when they cried. His thoughts went to his own father. Jiraiya hadn't been all that wonderful as a dad. What if Sasuke turned out just as bad? Would the child hate him? It wouldn't have anyone else. It would never know its family. It would never meet its grandparents. He winced again. Its grandparents wouldn't even know it existed. Could they really go ahead and have this kid? He didn't know. In exasperation he flopped back onto his bed, still thinking. Slowly, he drifted off, with all these thoughts whirling through his mind. This time though, his dreams were sweet. They were of young children crying "Daddy!" as loudly as possible and Sakura laughing by his side, as children of varying ages tackled him to the ground. Although the young dad-to-be didn't know it, Gaara was watching him as he smiled in his sleep.

'_What is going on in his head?'_ Gaara wondered.

Orochimaru's POV

He grinned sadistically at the note in his hand.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru called still grinning from ear to ear.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama?" A man with white hair and big glasses replied.

"We're going to my daughter's funeral."

Kabuto's eyebrows went up.

"You mean, your suspicions were correct Orochimaru-sama?"

"Aa, Kabuto. 3 hours after the funeral, our plan will commence. You understand." It was a statement, not a question.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto grinned. He went off to set everything up for the plan.

Orochimaru sat back satisfied.

'_Soon, very soon, you will learn respect for me Sakura-_chan_.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun! Yet another cliffie, hehe I'm so mean for keep putting in these cliffies.

**Inner Me: Well, I hope they're happy. I feel kinda bad after not updating for 2 weeks.**

Me: Yeah I know. So, please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Okay. I got some really positive reviews so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's one of my weaker chapters and I am so sorry! Don't be too mad though, because it _is_ longer than I usually write. Enjoy.

LAST TIME: Sakura was discovered by Kurenai and pronounced dead by Kakashi. Sasuke was having trouble deciding how he felt about Sakura's pregnancy, and Orochimaru's planning something. What will happen at the funeral? Let's find out, in another (not so exciting) chapter of…

**Romeo and Juliet - SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 21**

Tenten's POV

Tenten sniffed. How could this have happened? Poor Sakura married Sasuke a day or two ago and now…now. Tenten sniffed again. Now she was watching her best friend lying in a coffin, being carried down into a grave. It just didn't seem fair. She wished Neji was here. He would have comforted her, or at least provided someone to snuggle into. Unfortunately, he was a Montague Finishing pupil, so he hadn't been allowed to the funeral. Damn that Tsunade. Making her suffer alone…well, apart from her two other best friends, who were sobbing their hearts out. Especially poor Ino. If Tenten wasn't so wrapped up in her own grief, she may have felt sorry for Ino, whose body was shaking so much from all the crying, everyone was sure she'd collapse any minute now. Hinata was crying as well, but she was also half supporting Ino, so she couldn't cry hard unless she wanted them both to end up on the floor.

'_Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto! You bastards, where are you?'_

'_**Hush Outer me. You know they would be here if they could.'**_ Her Inner gently admonished.

'_I DON'T CARE!' _Tenten screamed in her head. _'WE _NEED _THEM, THEY _SHOULD_ BE HERE!!!!' _She sobbed even harder, knowing that she could be looking at a similar fate to Sakura, since she and Neji were very much like Sasuke and Sakura.

'_**Shh shh.'**_ Her Inner tried to console her. It wasn't working. Eventually, Tenten couldn't stand it anymore. She ran up to Sakura's coffin, grabbed hold of it, thus stopping the procession, and cried as hard as she could.

"See what you've done!" She shouted, pointing at a shocked, overwhelmed and rather angry Tsunade. "All because you have an argument with our rival school. If you had just let Sakura marry Sasuke and figure things out for herself, none of this would've happened. How could you do this to your own daughter? Why couldn't you be supportive? What kind of mother are you? You bitch! You cow! You…you…you uncle fucker! Just go and fucking die! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She continued ranting profanities until she felt someone pull her back and hug her.

She didn't know who it was. All Tenten knew was that it hurt. It hurt to lose her cousin. It hurt to know Neji wasn't there. It hurt to know it was partly her fault for not keeping more of an eye out for Sakura. So many things hurt. She was dying, she was sure of it. It hurt so much she just wanted to crawl under a rock and die quickly, to stop the pain. Tenten sobbed harder, though she hadn't thought it was possible.

"Shh. Tenten, calm down." She heard a male voice say. She let her sobbing die away and hiccuped. "There. Feel better?" She nodded and looked up. She saw silver. Tenten froze. No, surely not.

'_Please be Hinata. Don't be Neji. Please be Hinata. Don't be Neji. Neji wouldn't come. He wouldn't have. Would he?' _Apparently he would, because as Tenten took a proper look, she was forced to admit that it was Neji.

'_I didn't really want him to come! He's going to get in such trouble.' _She thought frantically, but it was too late. He was there.

"Neji." The word died on her lips. She tried again. "Wha…what are…? You shouldn't…" It was no good. Try as she might, Tenten couldn't complete a coherent sentence. She had to settle for looking worried and hoped the message would get across. It did.

"You needed me." He simply stated. "I was watching Sakura's funeral, what with her being married to Sasuke, and when you lost control I couldn't just sit there in good conscience. I _am,_ after all, your boyfriend."

There was a gasp from the crowd, but Tenten didn't hear it. She just buried her head in his shoulder and cried again, repeating Sakura's name over and over. The pain was still there, but not as sharp as it had been, because Neji was there. He was rubbing her back comfortingly and whispering soothing words in her ear. Never mind that he was from a rival school. Never mind that there was a huge crowd. He was _there_. That was all that mattered.

Ino's POV

She didn't notice Neji arrive. She was too busy sobbing her heart out. She didn't notice Hinata's support withdraw. She didn't notice someone else's replace it. All Ino noticed was Sakura's coffin. There was nothing else in her vision. It was all just a black background, with that small coffin in the centre. The centre of her vision, the centre of her attention, the centre of (at that time) her world. Her best friend was gone. Forever. Whisked out of her life, never to be seen again. Then something else got her interest. It was something on her head, but she didn't know what. Then it clicked. It was a chin. Someone was resting their chin on her head. Slowly everything else came into focus. All the people. Tenten being cuddled close by Neji. Neji? What was Neji doing here? The boys weren't supposed to be here. Ino looked up, fearing the worst. Sure enough, there was Shikamaru, looking concerned rather than bored for once.

"Troublesome. Why are you crying so much? It takes too much energy. Especially with how much you're crying. You can barely stand you silly girl." He scolded her lovingly.

She sniffled to make a point that she was very upset and then hugged him, with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. He hugged her back, just as tightly, pressing his lips gently to the top of her head. She sighed. It was good to have him there. She needed him. She was, as he put it, 'troublesome', but she needed him. She snuggled deeper into his chest, seeking his warmth and the comfort that only he could give.

Hinata's POV

Hinata moved out of the way so Shikamaru could take over caring for Ino. As the two boys cuddled and comforted, Hinata felt especially lonely. At least before the boys came, the girls had all taken comfort from each other, but now Hinata was mourning alone. Tears continually dripped down her face as she silently cried. Her shoulders shook, but not a sound escaped from her lips. She didn't want to attract attention to herself with noise. She turned around so she could cry to herself, without others seeing. Naruto was there. He was looking so sad and sorry. He came up to her and gently wiped her tears away.

"Hinata-chan, please don't cry." He murmured.

"Sorry…Naruto-kun" She stuttered in between sobs.

Naruto looked thoroughly lost. Hinata watched through her tears as he took her into his arms. He held her close, but not too tight. He was comforting her the only way he knew how, and it meant more to Hinata than words ever could. She gladly accepted the solace he was more than willing to provide. Everything seemed to hurt a little less when she was in Uzumaki Naruto's arms.

Tsunade's POV

How dare they. Tsunade fumed. How _dare_ they. Those boys were from Montague Finishing! How could her pupils hug them so affectionately? Tsunade was just about ready to kill. Someone held her back. Turning angrily around, she saw Shizune.

"What's the meaning of this?" She demanded.

Luckily, Shizune was used to Tsunade and she didn't heed the anger in the older woman's voice.

"Tsunade, you have no right to be so angry. Your daughter is dead because of this exact reason and _you_, yourself, fell in love with a Montague Finishing man, so don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical?" Shizune calmly stated.

Tsunade sputtered, but could think of no retort, so she settled for giving death glares to everyone, especially Orochimaru, who had only been invited to the funeral since he was the father of Sakura.

'_It's all his fault.'_ Tsunade thought furiously. Of course she blamed herself more than him, for agreeing to his stupid proposition in the first place. If she hadn't, she wouldn't be here…mind you, neither would Sakura. Tsunade's heart ached. There was a hole there. No. If she was honest, there were two holes. One was new, caused by the death of her beloved and only daughter, the other? The other went back many years. Ever since she caught Jiraiya with that slut. She had been shocked, angry, but most of all hurt. Even after all these years she still loved the man, but she wouldn't back down from her argument. She was stubborn, and even though she loved him she didn't want to put herself in such a vulnerable position again. As long as she stayed away from him she would be okay. She could manage. The girls didn't share her argument though. They weren't a part of this. It wasn't fair of her to keep them from guys they liked, and in some cases, possibly loved. Tsunade's eyes had finally been opened and she was devastated that it took the death of her daughter to open them. Tsunade took a deep breath. Sakura's death would not be in vain.

"Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto." She barked. "Here, now."

The three lads left their girlfriend's arms and walked to Tsunade, despite the protests they got from the girls.

"Fetch Jiraiya and anyone from your school who cared for Sakura, whether friend or more, and send for Sasuke."

The boys stared at her as though she'd grown a fuzzy tail, three extra eyes and called them 'momma'. She growled.

"_Now_ boys. We are going to end this feud once and for all." She looked at the coffin. "For Sakura." She whispered.

Neji's eyes widened and he nodded, showing he understood. Shikamaru was nodding too, looking solemn. Naruto looked thoroughly confused but he followed the others' lead and left with them. Tsunade rubbed her chest where her heart was. Yes, she would finally settle this argument, and she would personally apologise to Sasuke. Heck, she didn't know what she could do to make up for ruining his marriage, but he might just forgive her. After all, she was mourning just as much as he was.

Boy's POV

Sasuke stared out of the window. Not long now. Soon he would be with Sakura. He smiled, overjoyed that they could be together.

"Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke's head snapped round to look at his best friend.

"Dobe?" He replied, confusion written all over his face.

"Sasuke." Naruto stopped in front of the Uchiha. "Sakura's dead."

"I know." Was the answer. It was quiet and controlled with no signs of emotion. Naruto's eyes softened.

"Look, I know you probably want to mourn in private, but I'm your best friend. You can…you know…cry. If you want to." He had to tread carefully. He didn't want to offend Sasuke. Said boy just watched him. Not even a hint of a tear.

'_He must be really upset with the news of Sakura's death. Probably bottling it up as usual.'_ Naruto shrugged his behaviour off.

"Anyway." He continued. "Tsunade went all quiet when she saw me and the others start comforting the girls at the funeral. Then she told us to get Jiraiya and anyone who cared for Sakura. After that, do you know what she said? She asked us to fetch you! She used your name and no curses or anything. You're to come to the funeral right away." The hyper boy watched his best friend for a minute. Suddenly…

POOF

Kakashi was there. He looked at Sasuke. He knew the young boy would be wondering whether it would affect the plan if he came to the funeral. However…it could be worked to their advantage. Kakashi gave Sasuke the tiniest nod and then said loudly…

"Why, I was coming to tell you to return to Konoha so you could come to the funeral, only to have Mr. Uzumaki beat me to it." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke stood up. "Let's go." He said quietly. He wasn't sure how this was going to work. He knew Sakura wasn't dead, but could he convince the others that he thought she was? He needn't have worried. After Kakashi transported them back to Konoha with another loud 'poof' Sasuke found he couldn't bear to look at the coffin. He forced his legs to move and he walked painstakingly slowly to the coffin. It had the lid off, so he could quite clearly see Sakura. She was so peaceful looking. In fact, if she didn't look so pale it would be obvious she was just sleeping. His vision started to blur. Even though he knew she was only sleeping, seeing her like this…it was just so damn convincing… Sasuke gulped, trying not to let the tears fall. Some water splashed onto Sakura's face. Another tear, and another followed it. Sasuke couldn't stop the crying. Seeing Sakura tore at his heart, ripped his soul into shreds. His core, his whole being, felt like it was being twisted apart. He couldn't breathe. His heart was thumping painfully against his chest. He leaned over and put his forehead against hers, shutting his eyes so he didn't have to look at her. It hurt to look.

'_She's sleeping. That's all. She…she's fine…you know she is. Fuck it hurts so fucking much. I know she's alive…I know she is…so why? Why do I still feel so much pain?'_ Sasuke couldn't stand it. His head felt like it would explode. He grabbed her arms pulling her body close to him and allowed sobs to rack his body. He didn't care who watched, he just wanted Sakura to wake up, like he knew she would, because this…this was just too painful for him.

Girls POV

Everyone winced. It was hard. Uchiha Sasuke was known throughout Konoha for his emotionless ways, so it was hard watching him let it all out. He was shaking more than Ino had been, his body shuddering with every breath he took. Tsunade looked away.

'_He really loves her. I…tried to break that up…I wish…I wish I hadn't.'_ She turned her attention back to the sobbing young boy. She walked cautiously over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, tears still falling from his face. She too began to cry. They both turned to Sakura and openly mourned her.

AUTHORS NOTE! AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay, at this point I realised how morbid all this is. Soooooo, to cheer everyone up, we switch over to Sakura and her dream! Hope it lightens the mood of this rather depressing chapter

END NOTE! END NOTE!

Sakura's POV

She grinned. Sasuke was throwing the young girl up in the air and catching her, while the child giggled and laughed.

"And uuuuuuup we go!" He called as he threw her into the air again.

"Higher daddy! HIGHER!" The child called back.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a drop on her nose. (A.N. Lol, Sasuke's tears are messing with her dream! Bad Sasuke haha.) Soon she felt more. She looked up to see it was raining. Shouting to Sasuke and the girl, she ran into the house that had suddenly appeared. The two followed her, dripping wet, as the rain had become quite heavy in the last 10 seconds. Sakura, found herself handing them both towels, and as she dried the child off she heard herself saying…

"Oh dear, we better dry you off quickly (1) Nyoko. We don't want you to catch a cold now do we?"

"No mummy." The girl smiled. It was strange. Although Sakura could see the child, she couldn't describe her. It was as though she knew the child would be there, but not what she would look like. Shrugging it off, she went into the kitchen, followed by Sasuke and the girl.

Sakura started cooking food, while Sasuke tolerated Nyoko plaiting his hair. All the while the young girl was chatting, and Sasuke nodded, though he obviously wasn't paying attention.

"(2) Izanami has a new baby sister! She's kawaii."

Sakura wrinkled her nose in disgust. Why would anyone call their child Izanami? It sounded like they wanted their daughter to become a prostitute. Nyoko merely continued chatting.

"(3) Kohana has a new baby too! A brother. He's so cute as well! Why can't I have a baby brother or sister? Daddy?" She was pushing Sasuke, who usually gave her whatever she wanted. Sakura wasn't sure how she knew this, but she did.

"Yes Nyoko?" Sasuke asked absentmindedly.

"Can you get me a baby brother or sister?" The girl asked innocently.

Sasuke had just started drinking some tea, when he heard that question and he spat it out in surprise. Sakura dropped the pot she was holding, and vaguely heard a tinkling noise as it smashed against the floor. The room was silent.

"**Ahem**." Sasuke coughed awkwardly. He looked slyly at Sakura. "What do you say Sakura? Shall we start looking into it _tonight_?" He smirked.

Sakura's mouth was hanging open and she began to stutter.

"Well…ah…that is…oh, why not." She winked at him and clapped her hands. "Off to bed then Nyoko!" She chirped as Sasuke grinned cheekily.

"But I haven't eaten yet!" The girl complained.

"Yes well, mummy and me have to be alone if you want a brother or sister. It takes a lot of hard work to get one, so if you hear any noises just turn over and go back to sleep okay?" Sasuke told her, sniggering slightly and casting sexy glances in 'mummy's' direction.

Sakura had gone bright pink at what Sasuke had said. It was innocent enough…unless you knew what he was talking about. Thank goodness Nyoko was too young to understand.

Although it was just a dream, Sakura had never been happier. She slept on, completely oblivious to the sorrow around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: -Sniggers- Lol, I had so much fun writing that last scene. I saw something similar on the Internet somewhere and I just couldn't resist putting it in here. Anyway, you're all probably wondering what the names mean. I got them from www DOT babynamenetwork DOT com. You see, I couldn't come up with any Japanese names, so I searched Japanese girl's names and it was there. All the names are girl's names. Here are the meanings:

(1) Nyoko- A gem or treasure

(2) Izanami- She who invites you to enter.

(3) Kohana- A little flower

-Laughs loudly- I couldn't resist that second one. Is it just me or does it sound wrong? She who invites you to enter…hehe it just makes me laugh so much.

**Inner Me: Haha, yeah it does sound wrong. Gosh, did you have to be so depressing in this chapter?**

Me: Gomen nasaii! I got carried away. T-T

_Sasuke: I wouldn't cry in front of all those people, why did you write that?_

**Inner Me: Oh but Sasu-kun you would!**

_Sasuke: You wanna bet?_

**Inner Me: Yeah I…oh crap wait. I'm Christian, I'm not allowed to bet.**

_Sasuke: Hehe, then I win by forfeit._

**Inner Me: Baka, teme, -Mutters other things that are too disgraceful for this author's note thingy-**

_**Sakura: I had fun with that dream! Please review everyone!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry it took so long to update! Had to get exam results T-T On with the story!

LAST TIME: Sasuke was summoned to Sakura's funeral. Sakura is having a blast in her dream and Tsunade has called upon Jiraiya.

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 22**

Boys POV

Neji sighed. Jiraiya was being overly suspicious.

"Jiraiya-sama, she said she wanted this whole thing sorted. She even called Sasuke back."

Jiraiya's eyes widened.

"He hasn't come back has he?"

Neji didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment a certain blonde-haired boy of ours arrived.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Naruto shouted. "When Sasuke and I got to the funeral he totally broke down! I've never seen him cry before, you should've seen it, it was just so heart-breaking!"

Neji winced. He dared a glance at Jiraiya. Said man looked like he was about to explode.

"AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM THERE ON HIS OWN?!" He burst.

Naruto blinked.

"What are you talking about? Tsunade's with him."

Neji had an overwhelming urge to smack a vase over his own head. Honestly, how dense could Naruto get? He stuck his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut.

"YOU LEFT HIM WITH MY RIVAL? SHE'LL KILL HIM!" Jiraiya jumped on Naruto and began strangling him, while Naruto turned a most interesting shade of purple.

After about ten minutes, by which point Neji had called Shikamaru, they finally managed to pull Jiraiya off Naruto, who was currently on his hands and knees taking huge breaths of air. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome. Well, whether Tsunade wants to kill him or not we still need to go down and get him."

Jiraiya glared at Naruto one last time before heading off towards the Haruno cemetery. Neji followed quickly while Shikamaru was left to help Naruto to his feet. The blonde rubbed his throat tenderly.

"Remind me to dodge his chokehold next time."

Girls POV

Tsunade finally wiped her tears away. She put her hands on Sasuke's arms and gently pried him away from the coffin. It seemed the boy had other ideas though. He clung to Sakura even tighter and fought against Tsunade. She soon grew tired of this and used a little of her super strength to pull him away. He stopped struggling and allowed himself to be dragged away. Then the crowd gasped as something unexpected happened. Tsunade pulled Sasuke into a hug and ruffled his hair, whispering soothing words into his ear, as a mother would to a young child. True, she wasn't his mother, but she was his mother-in-law and she thought she owed it to Sakura to make amends with the Uchiha. She eventually pulled away when he calmed down.

"Arigatou." She heard him mumble. She wiped away another tear that had formed and ruffled his hair again. Then she remembered that Sakura had been pregnant.

'_Could he be the father?'_ She wondered. Her curiosity was overwhelming and she decided to ask if he knew anything about it.

Boys POV

"Sasuke. Did you confirm your marriage to Sakura?" The black haired boy choked. Behind him he heard a vague… "What!?" of shock. He thought he recognised the voice, but he didn't give it much thought. Looking Tsunade straight in the eye he gave his answer.

"Yes."

Studying him closely, she asked…

"Did you know Sakura was pregnant?" Sasuke winced, but again looked at her directly and gave his second answer.

"Yes. Kakashi sent me a letter after the post-mortem, informing me of the news. He confirmed that it was mine."

"YOU DID WHAT SASUKE?!" Sasuke whirled around and came face to face with…his father.

'_Oh shit.'_ He thought. He grimaced and stood there, preparing himself for the outburst that was sure to come.

"SHE WAS YOUR RIVAL! WHY DID YOU MARRY HER? WHY DID YOU CONFIRM IT? WHY DID YOU GET HER PREGNANT?"

Normally, Sasuke would have taken the shouting silently and just dealt with it, but this time, something within him exploded.

"BECAUSE I LOVED HER!" He got nose to nose with his father, his sharingan activating of it's own accord. Sasuke usually kept his anger under control, but he wanted to set his father right. No way was he going to take insults to his wife lying down. He straightened up to his full height and glared at his father through red eyes. Taking a deep breath, he continued to put Jiraiya in his place.

"I LOVED HER AND THAT WAS ALL THAT MATTERED TO ME! IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THAT THEN GET LOST! I DIDN'T MEAN TO GET HER PREGNANT BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER! I WOULD HAVE BEEN A FATHER TO THE KID AND I WOULD'VE BEEN TEN TIMES BETTER THAN YOU ARE!" He stopped shouting. Breathing deeply and trying to control his fists, which were shaking in anger, he glared at his father, daring him to say anything back.

Jiraiya backed off. He had never seen his son this worked up before. The girl must've really meant something to him. He watched with wary eyes, as Sasuke shook in uncontrollable anger. He was trying to calm himself down, but it seemed to be taking a while. Finally, when the red eyes returned to their normal onyx colour, Jiraiya approached him again. Sasuke, on the other hand, had different plans. He turned away from his father and headed towards the coffin. He paused when he reached it. Jiraiya saw the look of longing in his son's eyes, and it wasn't a lustful longing either. It was the 'Please sit up and show them you're ok' kind of longing. After a few minutes, the boy continued and stood on the other side of the procession, about as far away from Jiraiya as you could get. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Tearing his eyes away from his son's face he looked at Tsunade.

"It's time we end this argument. It isn't worth it and it's affecting our pupils." She turned to look at Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Hinata.

Jiraiya followed her gaze. The girls were jumping into the lads' arms, crying for all they were worth. The guys were holding them tightly and Jiraiya had the odd impression that the girls would be broken in two if they were squeezed much tighter. He turned back to Tsunade.

"You're right. It isn't fair. We end this here." He held out his hand.

Tsunade took it and they shook hands.

Orochimaru's POV

He grimaced. It was sickening. Watching them like that. Those Capulets were silly, empty-headed girls, and the Montagues were wimps, although that Sasuke lad certainly had a spark in him. Orochimaru grinned. The guy was _most_ fascinating. His eyes wandered back to the coffin of his daughter.

'_Not long now and you shall be mine.'_ He thought.

He glanced at Kabuto and gave him a meaningful look. Kabuto nodded and left the scene. Orochimaru turned back to the coffin.

'_Soon Sakura, very soon.'_

Boys POV

Sasuke glanced at Orochimaru again. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

'_What is that bastard planning?'_ He wondered.

Watching carefully, he saw Orochimaru look at Kabuto, who promptly exited. Sasuke's eyes scrunched up slightly in suspicion. What was their game? He vowed to find out and looked back at Sakura's coffin. It had something to do with her, he just knew it. He would have to stay close to her, but that could prove to be tricky. Kakashi appeared next to him.

"I take it you've noticed?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke replied. "Orochimaru keeps looking at Sakura. I think he knows she isn't… you know."

"Hmm." Kakashi tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We need to keep a close eye on him. Can you make a clone?

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, it's one of the easiest techniques I know."

"Then you hide. Send a clone to go home and to do everything else. You stay here and keep an eye on this place until Sakura comes to. I'll get Naruto to do a Kage Bunshin jutsu. He can send the clone to the house with yours and then the two of you can stake it out together." Sasuke began to protest, but Kakashi interrupted.

"Here's the deal Sasuke. You can't beat Orochimaru alone, and he may make a move before Sakura wakes up. You need someone there as back up. Besides, right now I don't think you're going to have to go back to Suna. Tsunade and Jiraiya have ended the argument so you may get to stay here."

Sasuke was still a little reluctant, and he voiced something he thought extremely obvious.

"But they think Sakura's dead. I can't live here without her."

Kakashi nodded. "That's a good point. I'll merely tell them that God has spoken to me and told me that he has decided that she is needed here on Earth, and so he has brought her back from the dead."

Sasuke looked sceptical. "Will they buy that?"

Grinning maniacally, the friar answered. "Of course. Why would they doubt me?"

"But isn't it a terrible sin to say such things?"

"I think the Lord will understand."

Still looking a bit unsure, our onyx eyed male turned away.

"If you're sure… then alright." He walked behind some bushes and created a clone.

He then picked some flowers and handed them to…uh…himself. The clone walked out, and told Kakashi that he had just gone to get some flowers for Sakura. Then he placed them on Sakura's chest with her hands on top. The real Sasuke observed everything from his hiding spot. He noticed Kakashi talking to Naruto. They both vanished for a moment and then appeared again, casually chatting as though nothing had happened. A blonde girl with two pigtails, a big bust and very skimpy clothing also arrived, and she whispered in 'Sasuke's' ear. The clone whispered something back and the girl nodded leaving in the opposite direction to where Sasuke was hiding. Suddenly, she appeared behind him and transformed to reveal the _real_ Naruto.

"You could've told me teme." He whispered to Sasuke looking hurt.

"Sorry dobe. Couldn't risk it at the time."

"Why'd you cry if you knew she wasn't really dead?"

"Hn. It looks very convincing okay?"

Naruto looked at his best friend and his eyes softened.

"Okay."

Sasuke spared him a glance and then told him the situation with Orochimaru. Naruto looked concerned.

"I saw Kabuto. He's hiding about 10 metres nearer to the tomb than we are. He's got 4 sound ninja with him, not to mention a few needles that I don't like the look of."

Sasuke was on alert. "What was in the needles?"

Naruto sensed his friend's distress and answered quickly, so as not to make him worse.

"Some kind of pink liquid in one, looked like tranquillisers. There was a blue liquid in another, I think that was preserve potion, to make the tranquilliser last longer. The last one was black. I'm almost certain it was abortion potion."

Sasuke's head snapped round. "Looks like those detainment sessions with Kakashi in his herb garden did some good."

Naruto smiled slightly. "Yeah, who knew getting punished could be useful?"

Sasuke nodded and looked towards the tomb. He was worried about that abortion potion. Everyone knew that abortion was a huge sin to commit. You could go to Hell, although some cases were excused.

'_If he uses that potion, not only do we lose a kid, but Sakura could have some nasty side effects. That potion is dangerous stuff. I may just lose her too.'_

He reached to the holder on his leg. He wasn't going to give her up without a fight. Pulling a kunai out, he gripped it tightly. He would protect her to the last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well? What do you think?

_**Sakura: Can't we hurry up and have me wake up? I want to start taking part again.**_

**Inner Me: Be patient. You'll get your chance.**

_Sasuke: I don't like what Orochimaru might be planning. Review please, then she'll finish this quicker and I can kick his butt all the way to Hell._

Me: Review:)


	23. Chapter 23

Another slow update. Sorry but I've been planning! I actually have a plan as to what's going to happen now, rather than making it up as I go, which is what I've been doing. Anyway, thanks to everyone for your reviews!

LAST TIME: Sasuke believes Orochimaru is up to something. After he and Naruto create clones to go home, they stake it out, waiting for Kabuto to make his move. Does Kabuto know they are there? What does he want with those needles? Can Naruto and Sasuke stop him? Let's see in another chapter of…

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 23**

Kabuto's POV

Kabuto checked his watch again. It wouldn't be long now before Sakura woke up. He was putting this off as long as possible. He had seen Naruto spying on them earlier and he was hoping they'd fall asleep. Fighting was never his strong point, he was more of a strategist. But he couldn't put it off much longer. They needed Sakura to be asleep, otherwise her insane strength could be a problem, especially with her fiery temper. Kabuto pondered about the kunoichi. She was the daughter of Tsunade and Orochimaru, yet she had none of Orochimaru's qualities. On the other hand, she wasn't exactly the same as Tsunade either, so where had the properties like her compassion come from? Sure Tsunade could be compassionate, but not on the same level, and Orochimaru-sama would never stoop so low as to give mercy. So where had that little trait come from? It seemed to him that Sakura had inherited many things from her grandmother. No one knew who Sakura's grandmother was…no one had ever heard of her name, only of her amazing achievements. She was a woman whose kindness, generosity and ninja skills amazed Konoha.

'_Just a shame she was so good. She'd have been a kick-ass addition to the evil side.'_ Kabuto thought to himself.

He checked his watch again and sighed. He couldn't put it off any longer, they had to act. Standing up, he kicked the sound nin asleep at his feet. She jumped up in surprise.

"Time to move." Kabuto told her coldly.

Nodding she grabbed the rest of the ninja's. Kabuto was finally making his move.

Boys POV

Sasuke stretched. He had cramped up from staying like that for so long. He wasn't going to move though. He had to watch Kabuto. He wouldn't let him get to Sakura. Sasuke rubbed his eyes. Having the sharingan activated for so long made his eyes ache but he wouldn't deactivate it. It was the best way of keeping an eye on Kabuto and his activities. A glimmer of movement caught his attention. Jumping out of the tree, Sasuke called to a sleeping Naruto.

"Dobe, wake up. They're on the move."

Naruto jumped up immediately. It was the only time Sasuke could remember him waking up without complaint. Together, they silently stalked Kabuto and his team, making sure to mask their chakra as best they could. Keeping their distance, Sasuke made sure to keep his eye on Kabuto, so as not to lose him. Kabuto was almost as slippery as his teacher Orochimaru, and if given the chance he would slip away, although he wasn't exactly trying to hide... Then a thought struck Sasuke. Wouldn't they have seen Naruto? He had gone spying on them earlier so Sasuke could rest, and he wasn't the best at hiding. Could Kabuto know they were following? Sasuke conducted a little test, and a few minutes later he told Naruto what to do.

"Stop masking your chakra." Sasuke ordered Naruto.

The boy just gaped at him. He may as well have just been told to strip naked and run into Kabuto's presence.

"Stop masking? But…the ultimate sneak technique…"

"They already know we're here. I stopped masking my chakra a while ago. We're close enough that they'd notice it, but they haven't batted an eyelash. Which leads me to the conclusion that…"

"They know we're following." Naruto finished. Sasuke nodded.

"But that's not all." He continued as they calmly followed Kabuto. "That Kabuto is a strategist, which means it's really likely that this is all a trap."

Naruto grimaced. This was not good. If they were going to save Sakura, it was obvious to even Naruto that they would need to think this through.

"What's the plan?" He asked solemnly.

"Nothing. We're going to wing it."

"What?!" Naruto had never heard Sasuke say 'we're going to wing it' before. "We can't just make it up as we go along!"

Sasuke turned to him. "We have to. Normally, I'd sit down and make a plan, but we're at the tomb."

Naruto grimaced again. It looked like Sasuke was right. They'd have to go in there, kick butt and hope for the best. He glanced at his friend. Sasuke's face was set in a determined frown, but the anxiousness was coming off him in waves. Naruto clapped him on the back and gave him a grin.

"We'll get them. They won't stand a chance! Yeah, they've got Kabuto and four sound ninja, but we've got you and me. They don't stand a chance." He tried to sound confident, but in truth, Naruto was just as nervous as Sasuke. He was worried for Sakura's safety. They stopped outside the tomb. Sasuke looked at his friend, who looked straight back. They nodded and went charging in. Whatever Kabuto was planning, they were determined to stop it.

Kabuto's POV

He whirled around. He hadn't expected them to just charge in so soon. He had been hoping that they would give him a chance to administer the abortion potion, but then, this _was_ Sasuke and Naruto, so maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised. Shouting to the sound ninja he had brought to stall them, Kabuto ran to Sakura. If he couldn't apply the potion here, he would apply it back at Orochimaru's base. If he could get to Sakura he could transport them both to Orochimaru. The ninja with him would have to be left behind, but never mind that. Sakura was the most important one here. Funnily enough, he wasn't the only one thinking that.

Sasuke's POV

"Naruto!" He shouted. "You take the ninja's, I'm going for Kabuto. Sakura's the most important one here so I'm going to protect her." He ran as fast as his legs would carry him and then forced them to go faster. He pumped chakra to make him even _faster_. He felt like he was moving at a snails' pace, but to everyone else he was just a blur and a gust of wind. Kabuto had reached Sakura already and was performing hand seals.

"NO!" He shouted and leapt. There was no way he was going to let that creep get his hands on Sakura. Time seemed to slow. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, while each breath he took seemed to make his whole head inflate. He felt like he was flying and Naruto's kunai was stuck in a clash against the female sound ninja's kunai. Then time reinvented itself, moving faster, it seemed to Sasuke, than ever before. He squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn't going to make it. Just as Kabuto performed the final seal, Sasuke reached him. There was a flash and a POOF! Then nothing. All Sasuke could see was black.

Sakura's POV

She sat up rubbing her eyes. Why was there so much noise? She looked around. Where was Sasuke? He was nowhere to be seen. All she could see was Naruto fighting a bunch of ninja. Sakura's foggy mind processed that thought again.

'_Ninja? Naruto? Fighting?'_ Sakura frowned. This was not good. She jumped into the fray.

"I got your back Naruto!" She shouted.

Standing back to back with Naruto, the two deflected weapons with their kunai and kicked and punched any of the ninja that came too close. Sakura used a little of her super strength and punched the wall behind her.

"Jump Naruto!" She called. The two dived out of the way and the wall crumbled on top of their enemies. Naruto slowly got up, panting for all he was worth. Sakura checked him, and finding no damage worthy of medical attention, she turned away, scanning the area. She wrinkled her nose. It smelled in here, but that wasn't what was bothering her. Where _was_ Sasuke? She turned sharply to Naruto. Someone had to have told him that she was alive, and there was only one person who would've done that.

"Where is he?" She asked.

Her face was angry, but her eyes showed worry and concern, she was sure of it. Her heart sank when Naruto turned away and avoided looking at her. He didn't need to say anything.

"Did he die painfully?" She wondered aloud, looking at the floor.

"No. He didn't die at all. Kabuto was going to transport you to Orochimaru. At least, I _think_ that's where he was going. Anyway, before he finished his jutsu Sasuke got a hold of him. I guess he transported Sasuke instead of you."

Sakura sighed in relief. He was alive, but if Orochimaru had a hold of him, he wouldn't stay that way for long. Her breath hitched in her throat, but she wouldn't cry. She needed to be strong this time. Turning to Naruto she told him what she was planning to do.

"You can't go after him! Not in your condition." Sakura raised an eyebrow. What _was_ he talking about? Naruto looked at her in surprise. "You mean you don't know?"

"If I did, would I be stood here looking confused?" She snapped.

Sakura was in no mood for this. The young Uzumaki shuffled his feet, suddenly finding them very interesting. He mumbled something that the newest Uchiha only just heard, and even then she wasn't sure she'd heard correctly.

"I'm sorry. I think I misheard that Naruto."

"I said you're pregnant." He replied, looking at her fully. "I don't know when or how, but I _do_ know that if Sasuke found out I let you go on a mission while you were carrying his child…well, let's just say I wouldn't be around for much longer."

Sakura gave him a withering look and then walked out of the tomb. She had to do _something_. There was no way she'd leave him with Orochimaru. Calling to Naruto to follow, she headed off to Kakashi. If _he_ didn't know what to do, they were in serious trouble. Sakura could only pray that Sasuke would be alright. She rubbed her stomach.

'_Lord, please. I'm pregnant, there's no doubt about that. When Naruto was talking I checked. I'm definitely carrying Sasuke's child, so what do I do? Please Lord, help me out here.'_ Looking to the sky, she hoped and prayed all the way to Kakashi.

'_Let everything work out.'_ She thought, placing her hands protectively over her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Ooh! A bit of a twist! I bet you all thought Sakura was going to be the one to get taken didn't you?

**Inner Me: I'd like to point out that it was kind of obvious that Sasuke was going to get taken.**

Me: Hush you!

**Inner Me: Sorreeeee. Also, WHAT KIND OF FIGHT SCENE WAS THAT? IT WAS TERRIBLE! You should've given them a left and then a right and then a bang, bang, bang! -Acts out fighting-**

Me: Yeah I know. But I'm no good at fight scenes! T-T Gomen nasaii.

_**Sakura: I hope Sasuke's okay…**_

**Inner Me: Quit whining and just say it!**

_**Sakura: -Glares at Inner me- Review please!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Another update hooray! Sorry for such a long wait. Updates WILL be rather slow from now on as I have returned to school in year 11 (final year) and it's been like, 3 days and already I have homework! I take this to mean LOTS of homework, but I will update this story when I can, possibly doing it bit-by-bit if I have to. It will be updated though, eventually…

LAST TIME: Kabuto accidentally took Sasuke with him instead of Sakura. Naruto told our kunoichi that she was pregnant with an Uchiha. She is determined to save Sasuke somehow…how can this dilemma be solved? Let's find out in yet another chapter of…

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 24**

Sasuke's POV

Sighing he looked again. Nope, still no way out, not even for our genius. He doubted even Shikamaru would be able to find a way out. There were no windows, no ventilation tunnels not even a weak wall he could smash, not that he could if he wanted to. There was a single door, made of a fireproof plastic, so Sasuke couldn't burn it down, plus it was bolted, with bars in front and a heavy-duty lock. Not even Sakura or Tsunade could have broken it down. There were lasers everywhere, so if he made the slightest movement Orochimaru would know, not that he _could_ move. He was stuck tight. The table was at a 45-degree angle, so he could see more of his room than just the ceiling and so Orochimaru didn't have to stand over him. What was it the bastard had said? Oh yeah… Sasuke was his _equal_ and he wanted him to feel comfortable. The Uchiha snorted. He wasn't an equal, he was _much_ better than that psychopath, and he was _not_ comfortable. He was bolted to the table with wristbands and ankle bands made of steel that were, apparently, indestructible. As if it wasn't enough that he was bolted there with wristbands and ankle bands, he was chained up. Yes, chained up, with chains as thick as his neck and probably 10 times as heavy. The chains were wound all around his middle and up to his head. They didn't touch his neck, they'd probably strangle him if they did and he could barely breathe with them round his middle as it was. They did hold his head still though, and he didn't like it. All in all, Sasuke was trapped. Trussed up like a turkey and unable to move anything other than his eyes and mouth. Oh, and his fists. He was often clenching his fists in here. He wrinkled up his nose and narrowed his eyes as he felt an all too familiar chakra signal approach him. Grinding his teeth he tried to remain calm. It wasn't that he was scared, although he _was_ nervous. He was more angry than frightened, and if that bastard came too close, well, it wouldn't be pretty.

Orochimaru POV

He opened the door slowly. He could practically _smell_ the resentment coming from inside the room. It excited him. So far he had only spoken to Sasuke once, and it seemed the lad had quite a gift for quick wit and sharpness of the tongue. Licking his lips, Orochimaru thought of what he would do to Sasuke first. About a hundred possibilities entered his head, so he decided he would just see what kind of mood Sasuke was in. If he was angry enough, then Orochimaru might actually get a good show out of him. Grinning he flung the door so it opened the rest of the way.

"Ohaiyo Sasuke-kun!"

"Fucking die bastard."

Orochimaru grinned wider.

"Must this happen every time I say hello?"

"Aa."

The grin faded. Orochimaru had only spoken to Sasuke once, well, twice now, but the lad was **still** not talking to him. He needed to think of someway to _persuade_ the guy to chat. The more Orochimaru knew about the Uchiha, the more likely the boy would do as he was told. So far though, Sasuke was being very uncooperative. He walked slowly over to the black-haired boy, noting how emotionless his eyes were as they watched his every move. He wondered what it would take to put some _passion_ into those eyes. Orochimaru nearly shuddered with pleasure at the thought, but he didn't. Reaching Sasuke, he ran his fingers gently through the boy's hair, it was soft, just as he had expected. Orochimaru was thoroughly enjoying the sensation. Sasuke seemed to think differently though, as he began squirming as much as his bonds would allow.

"Don't touch me you freak!" The lad exclaimed, staring at him with pure hatred in his eyes. That was about all he could do, as Orochimaru had been sure to take extra-precautionary measures with him.

"Now, now." Orochimaru reprimanded. "That's no way to talk to me. I'm only admiring you." He watched with pleasure as the boy grimaced. "How would you like to get out of these bonds?" That got his attention. Orochimaru nearly laughed as Sasuke eyed him warily and asked what the catch was.

"The catch? Why it's simple Sasuke-kun. Be mine. I want your body, I want you. Do whatever I tell you and I'll release you." He put his face close to the Uchiha's. "I'll even let you go and see your precious Sakura and her baby." He grinned. The grin soon vanished though, as Sasuke spat in his face and looked disgustedly at him.

"You sick fuck! You have not intention of letting me see my wife alive, or at least not without having me kill her. I'm not a genius for nothing you know. I can see straight through your little tricks. As for doing whatever you tell me? You fucking gay paedophile! Not only are you going to make me do your dirty little ninja activities, you want me as a sex slave? Fuck off, no deal!"

Orochimaru scowled. This boy was trying his patience, but never mind, he would break eventually, they always did. Replacing the scowl with a smile, he looked over Sasuke's body one more time, before heading to the door.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry, you'll come around to the idea. Maybe this will help you?" He snapped his fingers. Kabuto brought in a fake Sakura. Orochimaru loved these little dolls of his, they did whatever he told them to do, had very few flaws when it came to looking like someone and were oh-so realistic.

"I took the liberty of bringing Sakura back. See, it's such a shame you left Naruto alone with those ninja…he really was no match for them on his own. Kabuto brought her back shortly after Naruto was… _disposed_ of. I thought you might enjoy her company… Kabuto, why not show him what I mean?" With that Orochimaru left. He would get Sasuke to join him one way or another, and as there was no way Sasuke would know the doll was a fake, it looked like it wouldn't take too long. Orochimaru had made a tiny mistake though. He wasn't aware of this little problem, but _Sasuke_ was.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke wasn't fooled. This Sakura was a fake, her chakra was all wrong. Well, okay it wasn't to a normal ninja, but to someone who knew her chakra inside out, upside-down, mirrored and warped beyond most recognition, it was obviously not hers. Luckily, Sasuke did indeed know his wife's chakra inside out, upside-down, mirrored and warped beyond most recognition. He knew it as well as his own chakra and he took note of the tiny little flaws Orochimaru and Kabuto had made with this doll. Still, it was very life-like and seeing it made Sasuke's heart yearn for Sakura. It was like his heart was calling out for hers, but of course, it wasn't getting any reply and it was making every muscle in his body ache, every bone creak. In other words, seeing this doll was affecting him very badly. The doll began to cry and Sasuke's heart clenched. Like I said, it was very realistic.

"Sasuke-kun, help me…Orochimaru, he's been…I can't even…please, help me!"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. He _couldn't_ look, he **wouldn't**. This was NOT Sakura. He repeated those words to himself over and over in his head, hoping to block out the doll's cries for help. He dared another glance in her direction, just barely opening one eye, and he froze. Kabuto was administering a black liquid, the one that Naruto had claimed was abortion potion. Sakura was petrified of needles and Orochimaru obviously knew this, because the doll sobbed and choked, screaming her head off. Sasuke winced. That scream…it didn't just hurt his ears…it seemed to hurt _him_, his very soul. It was as though he felt the pain too…

He couldn't take much more of this.

Sakura's POV

"What do you mean I can't go?!" She stormed. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara were going to Orochimaru's place. Gaara had been sent for as Shikamaru had heard that he knew where Orochimaru was. Shikamaru was correct as usual. Neji was going because of his Byakuugan and because he was a strategist. Naruto was going because…he was Naruto. He had insisted on going and saving his best friend and his endless chakra reserves would be highly useful. Shikamaru had his IQ of 200 but that was the only reason _he_ was going.

"I'm smart! I could go instead of Shikamaru!" She cried again. Yes, our poor pink-haired kunoichi had been told that under _'absolutely, no way, never ever in a million years'_ circumstances, was she going along. She watched as her anger flared up again when Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura, you are not going for several reasons. 1- I enjoy living, and Sasuke would kill me if I let you. 2- You're pregnant which would make you a big target, distracting the others from the mission. 3- You would distract Sasuke anyway, which could put the mission at risk. 4- The mission could put your baby in danger from over working or something. 5- You aren't in the condition to go. You will tire quickly and you won't be able to fight as well as you normally would. Therefore you are not going."

Sakura seethed. It was _her_ husband. She should be allowed to go and help save him.

'**Outer Me…why don't we just make sure Shikamaru can't go? I mean, knock him out just before they leave, transform into him, and don't reveal yourself 'til you're at Orochimaru's, or after you've left or something?" **She could have kissed her Inner right then.

She sighed, pretending to be defeated.

"Fine then. You win. I can't really put my baby at risk, Sasuke _would_ kill you all, and I'd get a lecture and die from boredom."

She watched as the boys grinned triumphantly, well, Naruto and Kakashi did. Gaara and Neji just smirked instead. Shikamaru simply stood there, watching her. Sakura left slowly, pretending to be depressed and dejected. Once she was out of the door and out of earshot though, she giggled. Rushing home she grabbed a bag and packed. No one had seen her and she was thankful. If anyone _had_ seen her it would've put her in an awkward position, considering she'd just 'died'. Sakura hid the bag near the gates and waited. About 1 hour later Shikamaru arrived. She crept up behind him.

"Hey Sakura." She nearly fell over.

"Shikamaru…hi! I uh…I was just…ano…coming to say goodbye?"

"You were coming to knock me out and take my place."

Sakura cursed. Why did he have to be so damn smart?

"Troublesome. You can go instead of me. You'd only follow us anyway, here's my bag. Don't take yours, they'll wonder why it's full of girl clothes."

Sakura blinked as Shikamaru handed her his bag, took hers, gave her a smile and left.

"Don't forget, everything is troublesome, you're lazy and you don't do 'passion' or any girly stuff." With that he was gone.

Sakura made a mental note to buy him a new shoji board as she transformed.

'_Okay, here goes. Kami, help me out and lend me your strength.'_

The boys soon arrived and they were off. Sakura made sure she slouched with her hands in her pockets, a very Shikamaru thing to do. She even let herself be caught looking at the sky once in a while, as Sasuke had told her Shikamaru always did that on missions. Soon, she would see Sasuke and they would be back home making plans for the baby. She allowed herself a lazy smile that didn't look out of place on Shikamaru's face (AN: Lol it rhymes!).

'_Not long now Sasuke-kun.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Sorry for a slow update, but like I said school will be interfering with everything.

**Inner Me: Hmmm…it's getting interesting. You actually did a little better on this chapter. Better than that crappy fight scene anyway.**

Me: Oh shut up!

_**Sakura: Hey, am I going to be okay? I mean, I'm being Shikamaru and I don't know him that well…**_

Me: Sasuke's told you stuff right? Well, you're going to go off that, besides, it's not hard…

**Inner Me: Yeah, just say troublesome all the time and stare at the clouds…you can't really go wrong.**

_**Sakura: I guess you're right. Review please everyone!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Well, since I'm going back to school tomorrow and therefore won't have much time to update, I thought now would be a good time to upload this, you know, as a kind of apology. It might not be very long, I haven't decided yet, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.

LAST TIME: Orochimaru wants Sasuke to do whatever he tells him to. As persuasion he has brought in a Sakura doll. Sasuke has figured out that it's fake, but can he withstand the screaming for much longer? Sakura has secretly replaced Shikamaru. Is this a wise decision? Time to find out…

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 25**

Boys POV

Shikamaru sighed. Did this girl never give up?

"Ino, you troublesome woman, will you please stop nagging me now? It's been 9 fucking hours. I get the message, but it's too late to follow them now." He rubbed his temples.

Ever since he got back and decided he would let Sakura go with the rescue group instead, Ino has been nagging him. Not that Ino knows Sakura's alive. Shikamaru just told her that the mission was 'too troublesome' and he dropped out. It seemed she didn't approve. Now you're probably wondering how Ino knows that Sasuke has gone missing when his clone, Naruto's and Neji's are all still in Konoha, covering for them. The answer is simple. Kakashi told her. He told all the girls that the boys were gone. He told them why and he told them about the clones. He didn't tell them about Sakura being alive though. If he had, Shikamaru would probably have been dead from nagging by now.

"Look, Ino. I will tell you this one more time, so listen carefully. They don't need me. I was only going because of my high IQ, but Neji and Gaara are smart, they can take care of themselves. The smaller the group, the easier it will be for them to infiltrate Orochimaru's base. In other words I wasn't going to be much of an asset. I'd have been more troublesome than useful."

'_Please let her drop it.'_ He thought, fully bored with the subject. To his relief, Ino sighed defeatedly.

"Fine, but wait till the other girls hear that you're still here!" She told him. Then she turned around and walked off huffily.

'**Nice job Nara. Now she's angry with us. Get off your backside and run after her dammit!'**

'_Running is troublesome.'_

'**Why do you always have to be so lazy?!'**

'_Shut up Inner me. You're troublesome and you sound like Ino.'_

'**Well someone has to, cause Ino isn't here, thanks to you!'**

Shikamaru stood up and went after Ino. There was no point arguing with his Inner. They both had an IQ of 200, they would be a while, and it was just too much effort to argue, even if it _was_ in his head.

Girl's POV

Tenten ground her teeth and Hinata nervously backed away from her.

"Tenten-chan. Please…you have to admit, Shikamaru has a point. Besides, he's lazy…he wouldn't do much." The shy girl tried to calm her friend. It wasn't working.

"That's not the point! He obviously doesn't care about his cousin!"

Ino rubbed her forehead. Maybe telling Tenten hadn't been such a good idea. Hinata was also getting tired of this. She switched tactics. Hey, it's not only the boys who are geniuses, you don't get much smarter than Sakura and Hinata.

"Tenten-chan, are you saying that you think Neji, Naruto and Gaara can't handle this alone? Do you honestly think that Neji's too dumb to figure things out for himself?"

Ino gawked at Hinata.

'_That was brilliant Hinata. You've got her!'_

"Grr…" Tenten was fuming, but she calmed herself as best she could and smiled at Hinata. "I have every confidence in Neji, Naruto and Gaara. I just thought Shikamaru would care enough to go after his cousin."

Ino grinned. Yep, Hinata got Tenten good. The weapon's mistress never backed down from an argument in good grace like this, unless she knew she'd truly been beaten.

Shikamaru chose this moment in time to enter.

"Ino…I didn't mean to make you so angry, I thought it was for the good of the mission. I wouldn't really do anything, I thought it might make it easier for the group. I wanted to do what was best for Sasuke, and I think this is it."

Ino's grin softened to a smile. Whenever Shikamaru 'thought this was best', it usually was. She shook her head and glared playfully at him.

"It's okay Shikamaru-kun. I understand."

Sakura's POV

Okay, how did Shikamaru do this all the time? Just staring at the sky was driving her crazy! She wanted to get up and insist they go after Sasuke, not stop and rest. She took a deep breath.

'_Okay THINK Sakura. You need to be well rested to help Sasuke, plus if you're too eager they'll figure you out. You aren't far away enough from Konoha, they can send you back without too much trouble.'_ She thought to herself rationally. Her Inner, on the other hand, was being anything but rational.

'**Get up you great lazy idiots! We need to go save Sasu-kun! Who knows what they're doing to him! They could be sticking mind controlling parasites in his body, or worse! They could be putting parasites in his body and making him stab himself, or worse! They could be putting parasites in his body, making him stab himself and give Orochimaru a blowjob, or WORSE! They could be forcing him to watch Orochimaru pole-dance! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' **The screaming from inside her head was getting to Sakura, so she shoved her Inner in a steel box, inside a soundproof room. After, she relaxed.

'_Much better. I'm NEVER letting her watch me play Resident Evil games again.'_ She thought to herself. Once Sakura had relaxed, sleep came to her easily, and she welcomed the rest it gave her from all the worry and sorrow…

Sasuke's POV

He ground his teeth. 11 hours. 11. Fucking. Hours. That's how long he had endured this. They had taken the Sakura doll away after the first half an hour, when they realised he knew it was a fake. What they were doing now was worse…much…much worse. They were dripping water on his forehead, an old torture method used many years ago. It could supposedly send a person insane after just a few hours. Sasuke was beginning to believe that. He didn't just have the dripping water though, oh no. Orochimaru had set up a slideshow of himself, where he laughed maniacally over and over again in a continuous loop. It was getting on the Uchiha's nerves. He shut his eyes and tried to block out the outside world. Maybe he could get some sleep. He had been trying for the past 6 hours, ever since he realised that they weren't going to stop torturing him until he gave in. That was something Sasuke wouldn't do. He was irritated, he was seriously pissed off, but a coward he was not. A little torture was not going to make him change his mind. He **wouldn't** let them get to him. His friends would be coming soon, Sakura would be safe and sound with Kakashi, (A.N. Yeah right lol) they would free him, he would personally kill Orochimaru and then they could all go home and get on with their lives. He kept thinking these optimistic thoughts and FINALLY, after 6 and a half hours, he fell asleep. 

Dream World

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and stood up, freezing at the sight that met his eyes.

'_K…Konoha?'_ He thought. How could that be? Wasn't he just in Orochimaru's hideout?

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned slowly. That voice…could it be? His eyes widened as he saw his beloved wife.

"Sakura…" He whispered. Then louder. "SAKURA!" Running as fast as he could, he reached the pink-haired girl. He was terrified that she would vanish before he could talk to her…disappear in a cloud of smoke if he touched her.

"I…is it…really you?" She asked quietly, fear just as evident in her eyes as it was in his.

"Yeah." He swallowed.

She gingerly reached out and touched his arm, as though she too was scared he would disappear. Skin touched skin. She was as solid as he was. He wasted no time in pulling her into a hug. He didn't hug her hard though, afraid he would crush her, or hurt the baby.

"How is this possible?" She whispered into his ear.

"I don't know. Maybe Kami has taken pity on us and is giving us this one opportunity to catch up with each other before we meet again."

"Sasuke…are you hurt? What are they doing to you? Did you know I was pregnant? Naruto told me because I wanted to come on the mission to rescue you!" She gabbled all her questions quickly, struggling to get out everything she wanted to say before she woke up. Sasuke chuckled into her hair and tried to answer her in order.

"I'm not hurt. They're driving me insane with this drop of water on my forehead and a continuous slide of Orochimaru laughing, but that's about it. Yes I knew you were pregnant, Kakashi told me. Naruto told you huh? Well, as long as he persuaded you to stay…"

Sakura was silent. Sasuke wanted to slap his forehead.

"Sakura." He said warningly. "You did stay in the village didn't you?"

No answer.

"Sakura." He groaned.

"They don't know it's me!" She protested hotly. "I'm disguised as Shikamaru. I'll let them know when I get far away enough from Konoha that they can't send me back! I want to help you Sasu-kun, don't be mad…I only wanted to help." Sakura snuggled into his chest and hugged him tight.

He sighed. She knew how to get to him. Hugging her back, he told her it was okay.

"Just try to stay out of trouble and stay safe okay? Let them know it's you before you enter Orochimaru's lair. They'll protect you better then." The girl nodded into his chest. "So, the rescue team's already on its way? Shouldn't be long before I'm out of here then. When you get to my room, there are bars in front of the door, a heavy-duty lock and it's fire proof. Also, there are lasers everywhere in the room. Touch one and Orochimaru will know you're there."

Sakura nodded, drinking in everything he said.

"One more thing. I'm chained up pretty tight, you're going to need a key. The chains, wristbands and ankle bands are indestructible, or so I've been told."

Sakura nodded again and then rested her head on his shoulder. It felt good to hold him again, even if it _was_ just a dream. She thanked Kami for this opportunity to speak with him before they went into battle. Sasuke lifted her chin and looked into her eyes for a few moments, before he gently kissed her on the lips. The world faded around them and gradually Sasuke disappeared too. Sakura was waking up, and so was her lover.

Sakura's POV

She stretched in the morning light, feeling much better after her dream with Sasuke. He had given her enough information to make a plan out of, seemingly, thin air, much like Shikamaru would do. She ate her breakfast silently, pretending to be thinking as she stared at the clouds. Seriously, how did he do it? It was hurting her neck! Once they started off again though, she proposed her ideas to the group.

"Right, this is troublesome, but I've been thinking about what we're going to do when we get there."

The guys nodded, signalling for 'Shikamaru' to continue.

"When we get there, security will be pretty tight. We'll knock out a few guards, take their clothes and ID and transform into them. That takes care of getting in. Then, Neji will use Byakuugan to locate Sasuke. If I'm correct, Orochimaru will most likely have him chained up and locked up as tightly as possible. If that's the case, Gaara will use his sand to find out what type of key is needed to unlock the door and the chains. Neji will use Byakuugan to find the keys, and Gaara will use his sand to bring them to us. Make sense so far?"

Everyone nodded. Sakura continued.

"Good. Now, Sasuke is fairly strong so Orochimaru probably has lasers everywhere in case he breaks free of the chains. Naruto, you will accompany me to the control room. I'll go in and turn off the alarms and the lasers. Your job is to play look out and take care of anyone who tries to interrupt me. If anyone tries to get in the room, you are to deal with them. I don't care how. Afterwards, we'll make a hole in the ceiling and hide them in there. Once everything is switched off and we have the keys, we go after Sasuke. We free him and then we all go after Orochimaru. Naruto, you will take care of Kabuto with the help of Gaara. Your rasengan is strong, so he shouldn't be able to regenerate. Just in case he does, Gaara will use his sand to squeeze the life out of him, while you perform another rasengan. Meanwhile, Neji will help Sasuke take on Orochimaru. I will switch between the battles where I see fit. Is everyone clear on the plan?"

The guys all nodded again. Sakura sighed. Hopefully, everything would work out.

"We'll need to dispatch as many Sound Nin as possible, using as little energy as possible. That way, we'll be fairly fresh when fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto and they can't call for as much back up. Should you see any Sound Nin, knock them out by gently hitting their pressure points, don't use chakra. Slit their throats with a kunai, making sure they're **dead**. Then hide them in the ceiling where no one will think to look, but make sure they're secure, we don't want dead ninja's falling on people and raising suspicions."

Once the plan had been fully established and Sakura had gone through it one more time to make sure _everyone _(-cough-Naruto-cough-) understood and knew what they were doing, they stopped for a break. They were about 5 miles away from Orochimaru's lair. Once they were refreshed, the group continued towards their destination, Gaara leading the way. They stopped at the edge of the forest, watching the patrols. Whenever a Sound Nin patrolled nearby, our heroes knocked them out, took their clothes and ID and killed them, before burying the bodies and giving the meat to animals. They repeated this process until everyone was dressed up and appropriately transformed. Then, one by one, they entered the building, as though they had finished their patrol. Once inside, they grouped together in a secluded room and Sakura gained their attention. She had just remembered Sasuke's instructions. Gazing at the other ninja's she grinned.

"I have a confession." She said. "There's a reason I took a girl Sound Nin's body rather than a boy's. I'm not Shikamaru. I'm Sakura. You can't tell me to go home, it's too late now. Told you I would come one way or another. Now." She held up a hand to stop the protests. "Let's get on with the plan. Neji?"

Neji scowled at her, but nodded and activated his Byakuugan. And so mission 'Infiltrate and rescue' had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Ok, just a filler chapter. Mostly Sakura coming up with a plan and meeting with Sasuke. I guess you could say the fact they reached the lair and Sakura told them it was her and not Shikamaru is a bit of a plot development…

_**Sakura: Um, so I get to be me again?**_

**Inner Me: Yeah, except you look like a Sound Nin.**

_**Sakura: Hey! Watch it buddy!**_

**Inner Me: You wanna make something of this?**

_**Sakura: Yeah I…**_

Me: NO! No fighting! Save it for the Sound Nin, Orochimaru and Kabuto.

**Inner Me: Humph. Wuss.**

_**Sakura: -Glares at Inner Me, then smiles at readers- Review please!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Hellooooooo! We are back once again with another thrilling chapter! Yeah right! No way am I starting a chapter like that…(even though I kinda just did) Anyway, back to reality, I won't be able to update tomorrow as I'm going to be at a theme park, so I've put this up now. I'm ill and at home, so I found the time between naps to write this up for you all. Hope it suffices!

LAST TIME: Sakura tagged along with Naruto, Neji and Gaara in Shikamaru's place. They've made a plan and Sakura finally revealed who she really was. Sasuke's going mental from Orochimaru's drip of water and insane laugh. Can he be saved? Time to find out in the latest chapter of…

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 26**

**  
**Sakura's POV

"Found him." Neji confirmed.

"Where?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"North…3 doors from the main hall, which is directly opposite the room we're in."

'_They didn't hide him well did they?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

'**Woohoo!'** Inner Sakura was much cheerier than she had been the past few hours. **'We're gonna save Sasuke-kun, kick butt AND maybe even be back before my friends realise my 'body' is missing from the tomb!'** Sakura shuddered and so did her Inner. Her friends would no doubt visit the tomb…but it was still awful that she had been stuck in there. She had a thought. Kakashi would know by now that she had left, what would he be thinking?

**-With Kakashi-**

"DAMMIT SAKURA!"

**-Back to our heroine-**

'_Oh well, he'll get over it.'_ She thought to herself.

Neji faced her and looked her straight in the eye.

"Sakura, you were correct. There are bars on the door, wristbands and ankle bands on him, chains round his body and lasers everywhere." He narrowed his eyes. "How could you possibly…?" Sakura waved him off.

"No time for that." She dodged. "Where's the control room?"

Neji tutted but told her that it was 5 doors left of Sasuke's confinement. She grinned.

"Perfect. Naruto can watch both rooms for intruders then." Sakura was practically glowing. Nodding to Gaara to start his job, she motioned to Naruto to follow her. Neji quickly drew up a rough sketch of where she was going and handed it to her.

"Be careful." He warned. "There are a lot of Sound Nin in the main hall."

Sakura nodded, but was unconcerned. Naruto was with her, he may be dense, but he could fight well, and she wasn't a push over either. The two left the room, allowing Gaara to discover how the locks worked without any distractions. She and Naruto found the control room relatively easily. They knocked out, and killed, a couple of ninja on the way, but that was exciting as it got. Despite the lack of action, Sakura's heart was pounding and adrenaline was pumping throughout her body. Just being so close to the enemy gave her the rush she got from being a ninja. Smiling to herself, she grabbed Naruto's collar, preventing him from just running into the room.

"Huh?" He looked at her questioningly.

She merely smiled and told him to keep his mouth shut and let her do the talking. He looked offended, but nodded nonetheless. Opening the door, Sakura put an emotionless mask on, the way Sasuke had taught her. If this guy was to be taken out, he had to believe she was a Sound Ninja, otherwise he might raise an alarm…this _was_ the control room after all.

"Tayuya." The guy stared at her. "What're you doing here?"

Sakura had deliberately taken Tayuya as her identity because she knew a lot about her. Okay so she didn't, but she knew enough to fool these nitwits. Sakura flipped the girl's hair over her shoulder. Oh yes, there was that as well. The pink hair made her feel more like herself. She put her hands on her hips and looked down her nose at the man before her. She was impressed with herself, because this guy was about 3 inches taller than Tayuya was, so he was looking down on Sakura.

"Don't talk to me like that, you insubordinate little worm." She spat. "What I am doing here is not your concern." Sakura knew enough about Tayuya to know that the only people higher in rank than her were Orochimaru and Kabuto. This man was neither of those two, so Sakura had to try and treat him like dirt. It was kinda fun…but when she saw the man shiver in fear, she felt bad…although her Inner was certainly having fun…

'**Oh yes, that's right! Fear me! I am the almighty Inner Sakura! Hahahaha, I could get used to this!'**

Sakura mentally sighed, but was brought back to Earth when the man before her began speaking.

"O…of course, Tayuya-sama…I meant no disrespect…I just wondered why you had brought Jiroubou with you…I thought he was on patrols now."

Yes, Naruto was Jiroubou. Sakura had said it was because she knew his personality but that was a lie. He was just dumb and hot headed, meaning if Naruto could just say mean things he would slot perfectly into character.

"He has been relieved of his patrol duties by Kidoumaru." Sakura was just throwing the names of the sound 4 around.

She didn't know anyone else. _Everyone_ knew the sound 4 though. They were Orochimaru's elite…but they never stood a chance against the Konoha shinobi. Sakura nearly sniggered at how easily the _elite_ ninja's had been taken out…nearly. Naruto stood still, with his face impassive, but Sakura could sense his confusion. She decided to get on with the mission. They had stalled for long enough. She had just seen Neji and Gaara (disguised as Sakon and Dosu, another famous Sound Nin) run towards a room that was not Sasuke's. Guessing they were getting the keys for his chains, she knew it was time to finish this pointless conversation. Sakura looked the ninja in the eyes and motioned behind her back for Naruto to get behind him.

"We were sent here by Kabuto. You haven't been working hard enough. Orochimaru feels it is necessary to…_relieve_ you of your work post."

The ninja's eyes widened for a second and then closed, as Naruto hit his pressure point, knocking him unconscious, and then drew a kunai across his throat, beheading him. Sakura delicately turned away. Despite the fact she was a ninja and familiar with death, it didn't make it any easier to watch. She busied herself with removing a lose panel from the ceiling. Naruto put the body and head inside and then shut the panel.

"I'll be outside keeping watch Sakura-chan." He told her. Then he left.

Sakura turned her attention to the keyboard and grinned.

'_Let's do this.'_

Boy's POV

Gaara marched confidently into the room, Neji at his side. The Hyuuga's face was pale, or rather, Sakon's face was pale. Gaara was well aware that Neji was not pleased at being Sakon, but by the same margin, he himself was not happy at being Dosu. The guy wasn't small, he just hunched over, and have you seen his arm? Seriously, that thing weighs a ton, more than Gaara's gourd of sand, which, by the way, was hidden under his clothes. This way, since Gaara was small, it looked like he was hunched over, when in fact he wasn't. Still, carrying a gourd full of sand AND a heavy arm made of metal? Gaara would have muscles like a body-builder by the end of this mission. In case I didn't make my point clear, Gaara was very grumpy. VERY grumpy, so he snapped at the Sound Ninja to 'give him the keys'. The ninja just sneered at him.

"What's up Dosu? You want the keys? Tough luck mate. In case you've forgotten, I'm the leader of our group now, not you. Me, Zaku. If you want the keys…wait…why _do_ you want the keys?" Zaku was looking at him curiously.

Gaara growled. He was **so** not in the mood for this. Luckily, Neji had been watching Gaara closely and decided this would be a perfect moment to intervene.

"Zaku, you may be higher in rank than Dosu, but you're beneath me." He reminded the man coldly. "Hand over those keys. Orochimaru's orders."

Zaku gave him a look and opened his mouth to ask why they needed the keys, but Neji snatched them from him and gave him a glare.

"You are not important enough to know such things." He firmly informed the ninja.

"But I'm above Dosu…" Zaku began.

"Dosu was told to accompany me. He has not been given any information and neither shall you." Neji snapped, starting to lose his patience.

Zaku was preoccupied with Neji, and didn't notice Gaara sneak up behind him. The Sound Ninja never stood a chance and was soon stuffed in the ceiling panels, while a pissed off Dosu and an annoyed looking Sakon left as though nothing had happened.

Sakura's POV

She smiled. It had taken a little while, but she had finally figured out the combination and all the lasers in Sasuke's room had been deactivated. How did Sakura know this? Simple. She watched the screen that showed Sasuke's room. She couldn't see Sasuke, because the camera was behind the table, (A.N. That was a pretty pointless camera then. XD) but she could see the lasers turn off when she entered the correct code. It had been difficult, trying to find the right combination, mostly because Naruto kept distracting her. Apparently, the guy they killed was very popular, because a lot of people came to the room. Each one was stuffed into the ceiling along with their companions, courtesy of Naruto. Sakura wrinkled her nose. They needed to leave now. There were 15 bodies altogether in the room and she wanted to leave before it started to smell. She _hated_ the smell dead bodies gave off, even more so now, thanks to when she found herself in the tomb a couple of days ago. Nodding to Naruto, who was bringing in a 16th person, they shoved the body with the rest of them and left. Miraculously, they had left no traces of blood, so if anyone were to enter, the only clue as to what had happened would be the funny smell.

The two met up with a very pissed off Neji and Gaara. Sakura and Neji left Naruto and Gaara outside the room to keep watch, with Neji's Byakuugan activated, just in case the two couldn't call for back up or were ambushed. Sakura took the keys from Neji, transformed back into her normal self and ran over to Sasuke in order to free him. Sasuke just looked at her with grateful eyes, but he didn't say anything. They didn't want to be overheard in case someone walked past and got suspicious, so Sakura was glad that her husband was aware of this fact. Normally, she would have cut the wires on the camera, but since it was behind his table and couldn't see anything…well…it just seemed pointless.

At last Sakura had unlocked all of Sasuke's restraints and he was stood in front of her, free from the table. He pulled her into a tight hug (being mindful of her stomach) and kissed her forehead. Then he nodded to Neji and pulled Sakura along by her wrist. She had tears in her eyes.

'_He's alright…he's alright…he's alright!'_ She thought happily to herself.

He turned and looked at her questioningly when she wasn't walking with him. She merely smiled, shook her head, and transformed back into Tayuya. He smirked back, understanding what she wanted him to do. He obliged, and transformed into Yoroi, a mysterious spy for Sound. He moved away from her, so as not to appear suspicious and the 5 Konoha shinobi headed towards Orochimaru's quarters, taking out all the Sound Nin they encountered. Neji lead them with Byakuugan, and they soon found themselves outside the snake's room. Taking one last look at each other they knocked and entered, so he wouldn't grow concerned until they transformed back to normal.

The time for the final fight was almost here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well, hope you enjoyed! I have to get ready now to go out, and Mum says I need like 17 layers on because I'm not well, hahaha!

**Inner Me: It's almost over…**

Me: Yeah I know! T-T 

_Sasuke: FINALLY! No more crappy fan story!_

_**Sakura: Review please!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Yes…yet another chapter! I haven't been getting many reviews people! I am not a happy bunny! If you don't review I shan't update, so there! -Sticks tongue out- Now, I am crap at fight scenes, you are all well aware of this by now. Therefore, I beg your forgiveness. I have written a little bit of a fight scene, but I have mostly denied you all the most wonderful fight you have been waiting for. Sorry! Forgive me please! The next story I write is going to have lots of fight scenes, and if I get better at writing them, I may come back and redo this chapter, but for now…well…I just hope you enjoy what I _have_written, despite the lack of fisticuffs.

LAST TIME: Sakura and her friends managed to free Sasuke. They have taken out a fair few Sound Nin and are disguised. Having just entered Orochimaru's room, the time for the final fight…is here.

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 27**

Sasuke's POV

His heart was pounding in his chest, adrenaline pulsed through his veins.

'_Finally, time to kill that bastard. He is going to pay for what he did to me!'_ He thought angrily. Despite the fact he was positively fuming, his face was completely calm, void of any emotions. Orochimaru swivelled around in his chair and raised one eyebrow, looking at the group curiously.

"You broke him out?" He asked calmly, as though he had fully expected this.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right about this. His eyes flicked to Sakura. Her face was calm, like his, but he saw her fists were clenched and her jaw was set. Her stance was tense, but if you didn't know her, she would just look as though she was stood there observing everything calmly. He turned his attention back to Orochimaru at the sound of his chuckle.

'**OH MY GOSH IT'S THE EVIL LAUGH! TAKE IT AWAAAAAAAAY!'** His Inner was freaking out. It seemed that slideshow had left a lasting impression, as Inner Sasuke was now cuddled up in a ball, rocking backwards and forwards while sucking his thumb and mumbling, **'Happy place. I'm in my happy place.'**

Sasuke twitched. Something _still_ wasn't right, but he wasn't sure what. He didn't have time to think on it though as Orochimaru stood up and slowly walked over to them, or more accurately, to him. He ran his fingers slowly through Sasuke's hair. The Uchiha immediately pulled away, looking disgusted, an odd look on Yoroi's face. Orochimaru came at him again, and again Sasuke went to pull away, but this time he couldn't. His eyes widened as he looked down to see snakes wrapped around his body, holding him in place.

'_When did he…?'_

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." Orochimaru murmured in his ear. "I know it's you…why do you resist?"

Resist was an understatement. Sasuke was tugging and wiggling and struggling and using all of his strength to try and get out of the snakes' grip and away from Orochimaru. At one point he even tried to bite a snake, but he couldn't reach.

"Stop resisting me Sasuke." Orochimaru whispered. "I can give you power. I can give you whatever you want…all I ask in return is your loyalty. Is that really so hard?"

Sasuke stopped struggling and looked him straight in the eye, an impressive feat as those eyes are _creepy_. He raised an eyebrow as if to say, _'dude, are you kidding?'_ Once Sasuke was sure Orochimaru had got the point, he continued struggling to escape.

Sakura's POV

Sakura couldn't take anymore of this. Sasuke was obviously starting to get creeped out, because his struggling was getting more desperate and frantic. She snuck up behind Orochimaru, motioned for Neji, Gaara and Naruto to get ready, and then kicked Orochimaru right between the legs. Only to have him disappear.

'_Shadow clone.'_ She thought. Whirling around, she scanned for his chakra signal. The wall! Shouting at Neji to 'get those bloody fucking snakes off the poor guy', she charged at the wall where she sensed the chakra. Sending her own chakra to her fist, she punched with all her might, back flipping out of the way before the wall came down. Orochimaru had disappeared again.

'_Dammit.'_ She mentally cursed. _'Where is he? Kuso!'_

This was ridiculous. Gaara was creating spikes out of his sand and throwing them across the room in the hopes of flushing Orochimaru out. Neji had activated his Byakuugan trying to find him, and Naruto had used his trademark Kage Bunshin and was hitting every surface he could find. Sasuke had finally been freed of the snakes and was shaking his head at the others. Sakura transformed back into her normal self and called to the others to do the same. Once they were all normal, she had Neji keep an eye out for Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, activate your Sharingan. This could be genjutsu." Sakura ordered.

Sasuke obeyed and shook his head.

"Definitely real." He informed them.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"We need a plan, this isn't working and we're just wasting chakra."

"Well, you certainly shouldn't try to make plans when your enemy can hear them!" Orochimaru called, bursting out of the ground in the middle of their circle.

"Dammit! Neji why didn't you…?" Sakura began to rant as everyone jumped back and away from him.

"That isn't Orochimaru! It's Kabuto!" Neji interrupted her. I wasn't looking for him so my Byakuugan didn't pick it up!"

"Well _make_ it pick him up!" She screeched as she threw herself at Kabuto.

It probably wasn't the wisest thing to do, but Sakura needed to hold Kabuto still, otherwise Naruto's rasengan would be useless. Latching onto his back she managed to heave Kabuto into the air. He smirked at her and transformed back into himself.

"That was a stupid thing to do Sakura."

He grabbed a kunai laced with poison and embedded it into the girl's arm. She merely smiled back at him.

"I know, that's why _I_ didn't do it."

Kabuto's eyes widened as 'Sakura' disappeared with a poof, only to see the real Sakura to reappear in front of him as he fell on his backside. Before he could move she kicked him square in the face, sending him flying into the wall behind. Having stalled long enough for Naruto to charge his rasengan up secretly, she moved aside and let Naruto take over. This he did with great pleasure shoving the rasengan straight into Kabuto's heart, adding a couple of punches for good measure.

"Do you really think that'll work?" Kabuto grinned.

"Yep, coz Gaara's sand has now had plenty of time to get into your system and fuck up your regenerating." Naruto's grin was wider.

Kabuto gasped as he felt Gaara's foreign chakra surge through his veins, preventing his own from getting to the spot that needed healing. A dribble of blood escaped his mouth.

"You…bastards…" He choked.

"Die." Was all Naruto said, before punching his heart one final time.

It was enough to make his heart burst. No amount of regeneration could save Kabuto now. The ninja slumped sideways, hitting the ground hard. He never got back up. Sakura turned around. He was dead, but he wasn't the one they were looking for. She scanned her team mates, and decided there weren't any casualties. That surprised her. She had been sure Kabuto was a lot tougher than that, but he had gone down so easily. Maybe Sound Ninja weren't all their reputation claimed they were. There was a creaking sound behind her and she instinctively whirled around and threw a kunai at the intruder. Orochimaru easily dodged it. Glancing around the room, he frowned. Sakura smirked, sure she knew pretty much what was going on in his head. The guy must've been out when they freed Sasuke, so he'd be totally confused as to what was going on.

Sasuke's POV

Now this was more like it. This was definitely Orochimaru. With Kabuto, something had been strange, although Sasuke hadn't known what it was at the time. With this man? There was no doubt. It was most assuredly the snake bastard. Sasuke cracked his knuckles delightedly.

'_Payback.'_ He thought.

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH!"

Sasuke jumped. What the…?

"You killed Kabuto!" Tears were streaming down Orochimaru's cheeks. Sasuke glanced at the others. They were all open-mouthed with a WTF look on their face. Turning back to Orochimaru, Sasuke continued his bewildered thinking.

'_He's crying. What is with this guy? Is he for real?'_

"He was the best sex slave I ever had!" Orochimaru sobbed.

Sasuke shuddered and a nice little twitch developed in his eye. This was so wrong on so many levels. Orochimaru stood up and turned to them all. The sadness on his face had been replaced by pure hatred.

"You will pay." He hissed.

Everyone just stared at him. Sasuke glanced in Sakura's direction, and she glanced back. They both nodded. It was time to end this freak's life.

Sasuke charged up his chidori, and Sakura ran at Orochimaru. The snake bastard performed some hand seals and snakes shot out of his sleeves. This time though, Sakura was ready. She jumped on top of the snakes and ran along them, a fist pulled back ready to punch. Orochimaru's snakes had turned around and were heading back towards their master, following the girl. Sakura was obviously prepared for this as well, because as she reached Orochimaru's head, she punched his face and used the momentum to launch herself into the air and away from snake boy. The result? The snakes had no time to stop themselves and crashed into Orochimaru face first, hitting him exactly where Sakura's fist had been a few seconds ago. This little distraction meant that Orochimaru focused on Sakura, letting Sasuke charge up his chidori to the max in peace. As Orochimaru fought with the snakes that had latched their fangs onto his face, Sasuke rushed up to him and pushed the chidori straight through his heart, making sure to twist it and push it in a little more at every chance he got. Sakura chose this moment to run up behind Orochimaru and push him further into the chidori. The screams made a few eardrums burst, but that was as far as the casualties went.

After a few minutes of pushing and twisting, Sasuke pulled away and Sakura let Orochimaru drop to the floor. He didn't move, and never would again. Sasuke blinked and looked to Sakura.

"That was…easy…" He stated simply.

"Yeah…" She looked just as surprised as he did. "I always imagined it would be so much tougher."

Sasuke nodded his agreement and then turned to the others, to see them clutching their heads in pain.

"Sakura, you might want to go and heal them…We can't afford to let them go deaf."

Sakura giggled and walked over to her team mates. They all left the base very easily, our pink-haired kunoichi healing her friends on the way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Okay very important! THIS IS NOT THE END! There is another chapter or two to come. I'm not promising they'll be long, but there is at least one more to come.

**Inner Me: Sorry about the fight scenes you guys and girls! We did say we aren't that great at them and yeah…they are kinda crap…none off the heroes really got hurt and we all know the two wouldn't die that easily.**

Me: My Inner's right. I'm not much of an action writer I'm afraid, but I did my best, so I hope you all enjoyed!

_**Sakura: Hooray! We did it! How can you write another chapter? What is there left to write about?**_

Me: A lot.

**Inner Me: -Grins- Yeah…a lot.**

_Sasuke: So, just one more chapter and then I'm free?_

Me: One or two, but yes after those you are free from this fanfiction.

_Sasuke: Yes!_

_**Sakura: Review please! Then we can get up the last chapter or two. You'll like the next ones, I promise! They'll be much better than this one!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Okay! Well here we go. The story is at an end now so I hope you enjoy it. I promised I would put up at least one more chapter, so here it is. This is the last chapter and I just want to thank everyone for all their support and reviews. It was those that kept me going when things looked down, so here you are! The final chapter of our epic tale…man…that was corny XD. One last thing, I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed all/most of my previous chapters! They are as follows (in no particular order):

xX.tenshi.hikari.Xx

SarcasticallyTroublesomeGirl

XxcrimsonxgothicxtidexX

XXDragonheart6XX

SasukeandNejicuties

NothernLights25

furryhatlover2543

SasSakuNaruHinaNejTenShiKaWho

my black crimson rose

CherryBlossoms016

mrs.h

sasukelover123

Yuki no Yume

Princess of drama

avalache1

xFallenxAngelx13

shadow-dog18

animeGRLxxx

pichu2001

xo Misunderstood kunoichi ox

Yes! This chapter is dedicated to all those people. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!

If your name was not in the list please don't take offense! I love every one who takes time to review my story, these people just reviewed more of my chapters than most people. Just wanted to clear that up.

LAST TIME: Our heroes finally managed to defeat Orochimaru and Kabuto! They are on their way back to Konoha…but what does life have in store for them next? Let's find out in the ultimate grand finale (yeah right) of…

**Romeo and Juliet – SasuSaku style**

**Chapter 28**

Sakura's POV

They were at the back of the group. It seemed that Naruto wasn't as dumb as people make him out to be, because he was the one who suggested that Sasuke and Sakura go last, so they could catch up. Sakura was very grateful to Naruto and decided that she would buy him an 'all you can eat for 500 ryou' pass for Ichiraku ramen. It would be costly…but it was worth it. She _did_ owe Naruto after all. Sighing, the pink haired kunoichi glanced up at her husband. His face was emotionless, a sure sign that he was thinking and a not-so-sure sign that something was troubling him. Sakura decided not to ask him about it. She would wait until they got home, unless he told her beforehand. Reaching out, she took his hand in hers. He glanced at her, flashing one of his rare but beautiful smiles. Turning her attention back to where they were going, Sakura couldn't keep her own smile from showing. Her heart was in her mouth, her feet felt like they were flying and butterflies were having a hay-day in her stomach. Although Sasuke hadn't said a word to her since they left Orochimaru's lair, she was quite comfortable just being in his presence. It was good to hold him again.

They travelled for the rest of the day, and made it back to Konoha in record time. The light was only just fading from the sky and Sakura was surprised. Why did it take over a day to _get_ to the lair, when it took less than a day to get _back_? Sakura had no idea, but it was comforting to see those large gates with the symbol of Konoha on them. Turning to Sasuke, she opened her mouth…

"UCHIHA SAKURA!"

She winced. _'Crap. I guess Friar Kakashi didn't get over me leaving…'_

Inner Sakura gave her a sympathetic smile before plugging her ears and shutting her eyes. Sakura gulped and turned to see Kakashi glaring at her with his visible eye. She gave him a weak smile and half raised her hand in greeting.

"H…hey Friar Kakashi…g…great to -gulp- see you."

Kakashi wasn't listening. He pushed his face right up to hers and prepared to deliver the lecture she knew was coming.

"Sakura…I thought I made it perfectly plain that you were _not_ to go on that mission. Did I or did I not?"

"Y…you did…"

"Then what possessed you to go?!"

Sakura stuck her chin up defiantly. "I told you. One way or another I would have gone. I'm not hurt am I? Sasuke's here, Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead! What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you could have gotten hurt! Sakura, you're pregnant, do you have any idea how dangerous it was for you to go? Do you know what could have happened?"

"But it didn't…"

"That's not the point!" Kakashi threw his hands in the air in frustration. "What if everything had gone wrong? I give you orders for a reason! You would do well to follow them next time."

Sakura rolled her eyes when Kakashi's back was turned, but she replied with a very meek 'hai'. She turned to Sasuke and grinned slightly, only to be met with a small frown on his face and angry eyes. She blinked in surprise.

"He's right Sakura." The boy replied. "You could have gotten hurt." Unlike Kakashi, Sasuke's voice was quiet and controlled, making it harder for the girl to be defiant. She sniffed.

"Well I wasn't was I?"

"You could have been. What would I have done if Orochimaru had been tougher? What would I have done if he took you?"

"I…I…that is…" Sakura couldn't answer him. He turned away, quietly looking at the forest they had just come from.

"You can't answer me." He stated simply. "Let me give you the answer then." He stared straight into her emerald eyes with his own onyx ones. "I would have died." Her eyes widened in shock. "If he had gotten a hold of you, hurt you…I…"

Sakura watched in shock as her love turned back to the forest, tears filling his eyes. His body shuddered slightly and Sakura felt herself shiver as well. Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"The funeral." He said. "When you were having your 'funeral', Tsunade asked for Sasuke to come. When he got there…I've never seen anything like that from Sasuke before. It was frightening Sakura. Even though he knew you weren't dead…he cried. Sobbed his heart out…I thought he was going to collapse…I've never seen him so…" Naruto shook his head unable to finish.

Sakura felt tears in her own eyes. She understood now. They had wanted her to stay, not just for her own protection, but so that they wouldn't have to put Sasuke through the torment of her death if anything **had** gone wrong. _That_ was why he had been so quiet on the way back home. He was going over in his head what might've happened. She let a sob escape her lips before she hugged Sasuke tightly from behind. Burying her head in his back, she cried, mumbling how sorry she was between wails. He slowly turned back to face her, wrapping his own arms around her and pulling her close. He rested his forehead on the top of her head and just held her, waiting for her to calm down.

Sasuke's POV

He felt terrible. He had made her cry so much, she was sobbing her heart out on his chest. He hadn't meant to make her cry, he just wanted her to understand…to realise…just how much she meant to him. Hugging her as tightly as he dared, he glanced up at his friends. Ironically, Naruto was the only one who understood his silent request. Giving Sasuke a nod, he dragged the others off, muttering something about damned perverts watching other people's relationships. After a little while, Sakura's howling and wailing died down to small hiccups and silent tears. Pulling away, Sasuke wiped the tears from her face and nuzzled noses with her. He shut his eyes and sighed contentedly. He was just glad to have contact with her again, despite how angry he had been at the fact she had put herself in such danger. The small girl in his arms mumbled one last sorry, hiccuped a final time and wiped away the new tears that had begun to form. Sasuke watched her in fascination. Who would have thought it? How could such a gentle creature control all his thoughts and not even know it? How could she get him to do her bidding simply by looking at him with those large green eyes of hers? He shook his head. It was a mystery he would never understand and the little waif in front of him was at the heart of it. Taking her into his arms again, he kissed her. It lasted for a long time and neither of them wanted to pull away from each other ever again.

**5 years later**

Sakura's POV

She stood laughing. Sasuke was such a good father! He was throwing their four-year-old up in the air and catching her. As Sakura looked at their daughter, she couldn't help but feel proud. The child had purple hair, no doubt a result of mixing pink and blue-ish black together, with deep green eyes. She was tall, like her father, but had her mother's childish nature. At the moment the young girl was squealing and giggling, as Sasuke had finally gotten tired of throwing her in the air and had proceeded to tickle her mercilessly. Tsunade and Jiraiya had been around earlier to play with their granddaughter. After getting over the initial shock that Sakura was 'back from the dead thanks to God's pity for them all', the two had completely taken to the idea of Sakura and Sasuke's marriage, blessing them without a second thought. Sakura couldn't have been happier…until now that is. Then she felt a drop on her nose. It was beginning to rain.

"Sasuke! It's starting to rain, let's get inside." She called, heading back towards their house. About 10 minutes later, Sasuke and their daughter appeared, absolutely dripping wet. Sakura tutted and fetched some towels.

"I told you it was raining." She scolded Sasuke. He just grinned at her.

"Sorry. We got a bit side-tracked. Nyoko thought that splashing me with water from a puddle would be hilarious. You didn't honestly expect me to let that lie did you?" He chuckled.

Sakura just shook her head. "And you call me the childish one. Come on Nyoko, I don't want you catching a cold." Sakura had named their little girl Nyoko after a dream she'd had 5 years ago at her 'funeral'. Straightening up, she smiled down at her daughter. Despite the fact she was only four, she was already looking to be a promising ninja. Nyoko grinned back. Then the front door opened. Sakura turned in surprise when she heard the noise.

"Mind if we stop by here for a bit?" Naruto smiled sheepishly at her, while a heavily pregnant Hinata stood waving. Somewhere behind her, Sakura heard Sasuke sigh.

"Dobe…why do you have Hinata out in the rain?"

"It caught us by surprise baka." Naruto didn't use his usual nickname of 'teme' to Sakura's relief. She didn't want Nyoko to hear that, especially since Naruto was like the girl's uncle.

"Uncle Naruuuuu!" The child cried jumping at Naruto. "Auntie Hinaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sakura couldn't help but grin. Nyoko really loved Naruto and Hinata, so it wasn't a surprise she had taken to calling them auntie and uncle. Walking over to her friends, she grabbed Hinata by the arm and gently pulled her into the living room.

"You need to sit down Hinata-chan. Don't put too much stress on yourself, what with the baby coming. Where have you left Kohana?"

"She's with Ino and Shikamaru. When we left, Izanami was telling her what game they were going to play." Naruto answered, coming into the room with a joyful Nyoko on his shoulders. Sakura nodded.

"How's Tenten, Neji and Shika?" Sasuke asked, coming into the room with some hot chocolate for them all.

"They're fine." Hinata replied. "Apparently Neji's very proud of his daughter, she's supposedly got Tenten's love of weapons."

Sakura laughed. "Thank goodness she has Neji's calm attitude, otherwise we'd be looking at a mini Tenten."

After a while, the rain cleared up, and Hinata and Naruto left.

"Dinner time I think!" Sakura chirruped.

She walked into the kitchen and began preparing food. Sasuke sat in a chair at the table, reading the paper and a bored Nyoko was on his lap.

"Daddy, can I plait your hair?" She begged. Sasuke sighed and nodded. Nyoko squealed and jumped up, immediately turning her attention to her father's hair. Sakura understood only too well her daughter's fascination with the male Uchiha's hair. She loved it as well. Turning around she watched them, as Nyoko told Sasuke all about her day. It seemed that despite the fact he appeared interested, he wasn't listening at all. Sakura frowned slightly. Where had she seen this before?

"Izanami has a new sister!" The girl was saying. "She's kawaii. Kohana's going to have a new brother or sister too isn't she?"

Sakura nodded. "The doctor says it's going to be a brother." She said, going back to making the food. Why did she feel like she had heard this before?

"Yeah, a brother." Nyoko nodded. She pushed her father's head to get his attention. "Daddy?"

"Yes Nyoko?" He said absentmindedly, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Can you get me a baby brother or sister?"

Sasuke spat out his drink in surprise, and Sakura dropped the pan she was holding. _Now_ she remembered where she'd seen this before. The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Sasuke coughed awkwardly and then glanced at Sakura slyly, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"What do you think Sakura-_chan_? How about we start looking into it tonight?"

Sakura began to giggle.

"Alright then Sasuke-_kun_." She replied, winking at him. "Off to bed Nyoko." Sasuke smirked at her cheekily, looking very smug.

"But I haven't eaten yet!" The young girl complained.

Sasuke got up and left the room, coming back with a small bag in his hand.

"Why don't you go and have that sleep over at Ino and Shikamaru's house tonight?" He suggested, secretly sending sexy glances in Sakura's direction.

"But you said I couldn't go because…"

"Change of plan. Here's your bag, run along now. It's only down the road."

Sakura was watching Nyoko from the window, making sure she had really gone, when a pair of muscled arms slipped around her waist and Sasuke nuzzled into her neck. Even though she couldn't see, she knew he would be smirking.

"Let's see what we can do about that little brother or sister shall we?" He whispered into her ear.

Sakura smiled at him seductively. She _had_ always wanted to find out how that dream ended…

Orochimaru's POV

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He cried.

The horror. The sheer indescribable horror.

"NOT THE TELLITUBBIES! THIS IS INHUMAN!" Orochimaru was _not_ happy. He had to spend the rest of eternity constantly switching between a zoo in heaven where little angel children stared at him in terrified awe, and the torture room in hell, where they made him watch tellitubbies and boys and girls getting 'it' on. Not only that, but he was wearing a frilly pink tutu with bunny slippers and a pink tiara that had the words 'gay, paedophilic sex is wrong' written on it. Oh yes…Orochimaru was definitely paying big time for the crimes against nature that he had committed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well, there you go! The last instalment of my story. I hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed throughout this story.

**Inner Me: That doesn't mean you can get away with not reviewing this chapter though! As this is the last chapter, we expect a lot of reviews, so keep them coming!**

Me: Also, keep an eye out for my next story. It's going to be called 'Sound's gate: Shadows of fire' It will be SasuSaku with slight NejiTen and NaruHina, possibly even a tiny bit of ShikaIno, but I'm not sure about that last one. It's going to be long and complicated, but hopefully it should turn out okay!

_Sasuke: Hang on! You said I was free from your fanfictions when this was over!_

Me: No. I said you were free from **THIS** fanfiction. There are others that you are going to be in.

_**Sakura: Review please! Arigatou once again to all of you who have been bothered to leave reviews!**_


End file.
